Maldito Romeo
by reddswan
Summary: Ella era la niña buena a la que le gustaba actuar. Él era el chico malo del campus. Pero su elección para representar juntos Romeo y Julieta de Shakespeare lo cambió todo. Al igual que los personajes que encarnaban sobre el escenario, el épico romance de Bella y Edward parecía ser cosa del destino. Hasta que terminó en tragedia cuando él le rompió el corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es del libro Bad Romeo de Leisa Rayven. Yo me limito a transmitir esta increíble historia.**

* * *

 **¡Oh, naturaleza! ¿Para qué reservabas el infierno cuando albergabas el espíritu de un demonio en el paraíso mortal de tan encantador cuerpo? ¿Volumen contentivo de tan vil materia acaso fue jamás tan bellamente encuadernado?**

 **Julieta describiendo a Romeo**

 ** _Romeo y Julieta,_ William Shakespeare**

 **VEZ JUNTOS, DEMASIADO PRONTO**

 _Hoy_

 _Nueva York_

 _Teatro Graumann_

 _Primer día de ensayo_

Camino a toda prisa por la acera abarrotada y un sudor nervioso me cubre todas mis partes menos glamurosas.

Oigo la voz de mi madre en la cabeza: «Una dama no suda, Bella. Resplandece».

En ese caso, mamá, estoy resplandeciente como una cerda. De todas formas, nunca pretendí ser una dama.

Digo para mis adentros que estoy «resplandeciente» porque llego tarde. No por él.

Jacob, mi compañero de piso/coach personal, está convencido de que no he pasado página, pero eso es una chorrada.

Le tengo más que olvidado. Le olvidé hace mucho tiempo.

Cruzo correteando la calle, esquivando el imparable tráfico de Nueva York. Varios taxistas me maldicen en distintos idiomas. Estiro alegremente el dedo corazón porque casi seguro que ese gesto significa «Que te jodan» en el mundo entero.

Echo un vistazo a mi reloj al entrar al teatro y me dirijo a la sala de ensayos.

Maldita sea.

Cinco minutos tarde.

Casi puedo ver el gesto burlón en su cara de cabrón y me horroriza que, incluso antes de poner el pie en la sala, sienta el impulso irrefrenable de abofetearle.

Me detengo junto a la puerta.

Puedo hacerlo. Puedo verle sin venirme abajo.

Puedo.

Suspiro y presiono la frente contra la pared. ¿A quién diablos voy a engañar?

Sí, claro, puedo interpretar una obra apasionada con mi examante, que me rompió el corazón, no una, sino dos veces. No hay problema.

Me doy cabezazos contra la pared.

Si existiese el país de los estúpidos, yo sería su reina. Inspiro hondo y exhalo despacio.

Cuando mi agente me llamó para darme la noticia de mi gran oportunidad en Broadway debería haber intuido que había gato encerrado. Puso por las nubes a mi compañero de reparto. Edward Cullen: el chico _it_ del momento en el mundo del teatro. Con mucho talento. Premiado. Adorado por fans histéricas. Un pibón.

Pero, claro, ella no estaba al corriente de nuestra historia. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Jamás hablo de él. De hecho, me alejo cuando mencionan su nombre. Resultaba más fácil sobrellevarlo cuando él se encontraba al otro lado del mundo, pero ya está de vuelta, empañando el trabajo de mis sueños con su presencia.

Típico.

Cabrón.

Poner cara animosa no va a ser fácil, pero no hay más remedio. Saco mi polvera y me miro al espejo.

Maldita sea, brillo más que el edificio Chrysler.

Me doy unos toquecitos de polvos y me retoco el brillo de labios mientras me pregunto si me encontrará distinta después de todos estos años. Mi pelo castaño, que me llegaba a media espalda en la universidad, ahora me cae justo por debajo del cuello en capas asimétricas de punta. Aunque tengo la cara un poco más afilada, supongo que en esencia sigo siendo la misma. Labios decentes. Constitución ósea aceptable. Ojos de un corriente color marrón. Alguna vez descritos como chocolate por alguien con demasiada imaginación.

Cierro con un chasquido la polvera y la echo al bolso, cabreada por el mero hecho de plantearme tener un aspecto presentable para él. ¿Acaso no he aprendido nada?

Cierro los ojos y pienso en todas las maneras en las que me hizo daño. En sus absurdos argumentos. En sus excusas de mierda.

Me invade la amargura y suspiro aliviada. Ese es el acicate que necesito.

Hace aflorar a la superficie mi rabia. Me sirve de protección a modo de escudo y encuentro consuelo en el rescoldo de agresividad.

Puedo hacerlo.

Tiro de la puerta y entro con aire resuelto. Siento que me observa incluso antes de verle. Me resisto a buscarle con la mirada porque eso es lo que deseo hacer, y una de las cosas que aprendí con Edward Cullen fue a controlar mi instinto natural. Las cosas se jodieron entre nosotros por guiarme por mi instinto; me decía que él podía aportarme algo, cuando en realidad no me ofrecía nada.

Me dirijo hacia la mesa de producción donde nuestro director, Marco Vulturi, está deliberando con nuestros productores, Ava y Saul Weinstein. De pie junto a ellos hay una cara conocida: nuestra directora de escena, Alice, la hermana de Edward.

Edward y Alice van en el mismo lote. El contrato de Edward estipula que ella dirija todas las obras en las que trabaja, lo cual no me explico en vista de que se llevan como el perro y el gato.

Yo diría que Alice es su colchón, pero, claro, ¿por qué iba a necesitarla? Él no necesita nada ni a nadie, ¿no? Es intocable. Es de puñetero teflón.

Alice señala hacia una maqueta del decorado que vamos a utilizar mientras comenta la mecánica de la escenografía.

Los productores escuchan y asienten.

Con Alice no tengo ningún problema. Es una fantástica directora de escena y hemos trabajado juntas anteriormente. De hecho, hace un siglo éramos buenas amigas. Cuando yo todavía pensaba que su hermano había nacido de una madre humana y no en un desove por el mismísimo ojete de Satanás.

Levantan la vista cuando me acerco.

—Ya, ya —digo soltando el bolso encima de una silla—. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, _cara_ —dice Marco—. Todavía estamos comentando

detalles de producción. Tranquila, tómate un café. Nos pondremos en marcha enseguida.

—Genial. —Busco en mi bolso mis provisiones para el ensayo.

—¿Qué tal? —dice Alice con una cálida sonrisa.

—Hola, Ali.

Por un momento un torrente de nostalgia templa mi ira y caigo en la cuenta de lo mucho que la he echado de menos. Es tan distinta a su

hermano… Ella baja, y él alto. Ella similar a una hada, y él de rasgos angulosos. Hasta su cabello es diferente. Él tiene reflejos cobrizos, mientras que ella luce su corta melena negra. Y, sin embargo, volverla a ver me recuerda por qué llevamos años sin hablar. Siempre la asociaré con él. Demasiados malos recuerdos.

Al sacar la botella de agua, mi bolso resbala del asiento y cae ruidosamente al suelo. Todos se quedan mirando. Aprieto los dientes al oír una risita por lo bajini.

Que te den, Edrward. Ni me molesto en mirarte. Recojo mi bolso y lo lanzo a la silla.

De nuevo una risita, y maldigo al Dios Todopoderoso del Homicidio Justificado. Voy a asesinarle con mis propias manos.

Aunque está al otro lado de la sala, bien podría estar justo a mi lado, porque su voz vibra hasta en mis huesos.

Necesito un cigarrillo.

Echo un vistazo a Marco, radiante con su pañuelo mientras describe la obra haciendo aspavientos. Todo esto es culpa suya. Fue él quien quiso que Cullen y yo hiciéramos este proyecto. Me convencí a mí misma de que sería un gran paso en mi carrera, pero en realidad va a ser el último espectáculo de mi vida porque, como el idiota que ríe con sorna en el rincón no cierre el pico, en el momento menos pensado me va a dar un ataque asesino y van a encerrarme de por vida.

Gracias a Dios la risita cesa, aunque todavía siento su mirada achicharrándome la piel.

Le ignoro y hurgo en mi bolso. Llevo cigarrillos, pero mi encendedor ha desaparecido en combate. Necesito seriamente hacer limpieza en este pozo sin fondo. Por Dios, ¿hay algo que no lleve ahí dentro? Chicles, pañuelos, maquillaje, analgésicos, viejas entradas de cine, un frasco de perfume, tampones, llaves, un muñeco coleccionable de la Federación Mundial de Lucha Libre al que le falta una pierna… ¿Qué demonios…?

—Perdone, ¿señorita Swan?

Al alzar la vista encuentro a un guapo chico moreno ofreciéndome algo que huele sospechosamente como mi cortado de café verde favorito.

—Vaya, parece estresada —dice en el tono justo de preocupación para evitar que le arranque las orejas de un bocado—. Soy Seth. Hago prácticas en Producción. ¿Café?

—Hola, Seth —digo mientras calibro el vaso de cartón—. ¿Qué llevas ahí, amigo?

—Un cortado de café verde doble con moca y extra de crema -Asiento, impresionada.

—Me lo había parecido. Es mi favorito.

—Ya. Me aseguré de familiarizarme con sus gustos y los del señor Cullen para tener previstas sus necesidades y crear un ambiente agradable en los ensayos.

¿Un ambiente agradable en los ensayos? ¿Conmigo y Cullen? Pobre criatura ilusa.

Cojo el café y lo huelo mientras continúo rebuscando en el cajón de sastre.

—¿No lo dirás en serio?

¿Dónde coño está mi encendedor?

—Sí. —Saca un mechero de su bolsillo y me lo tiende con una sonrisa monísima.

Suspiro y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Madre mía, el chico es un regalo de los dioses.

Cojo el mechero y contengo el impulso de abrazarle. Jacob dice que a veces soy demasiado sobona. En realidad, el término que utiliza es «tocapelotas», pero yo lo cambio para sentirme mejor.

En lugar de eso, sonrío al chaval.

—Seth, espero que no te lo tomes a mal porque acabamos de conocernos, pero… creo que te quiero.

Se ríe entre dientes y agacha la cabeza.

—Si quiere escabullirse fuera, iré a avisarla cuando estén listos para empezar.

Si no aparentara dieciséis años seguramente le besaría. Con lengua.

—Eres mi ídolo, Seth.

Con mi visión periférica distingo una sombra oscura repantigada en una silla al otro lado de la sala, así que enderezo los hombros y me pavoneo como si me importara un bledo.

El calor de su mirada me sigue hasta que llego a la escalera; después simplemente me quedo abotargada.

Digo para mis adentros que no echo de menos ese ardor.

La escalera, empinada y oscura, conduce a un callejón a espaldas del teatro. Antes incluso de que la puerta se cierre ya llevo el cigarrillo

prendido en los labios. Al apoyarme contra los fríos ladrillos, inhalo y alzo la vista a la fina franja de cielo visible entre los edificios. La nicotina no consigue calmar mis nervios. Casi seguro que hoy solo lo harían los sedantes de uso hospitalario.

Termino el cigarrillo y vuelvo hacia la entrada de artistas pero, antes de empuñar el tirador, se abre y me topo con el causante de toda mi rabia. Sus vaqueros oscuros se le ajustan de una manera en la que no debería haberme fijado ni mucho menos.

Sus ojos son tal cual los recordaba. Dorados, cautivadores. Pestañas gruesas y oscuras. De una intensidad que abrasa.

El resto, sin embargo…

Ay, lo había olvidado. Me había obligado a olvidarlo.

Incluso ahora, es el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida. No, no exactamente. «Guapo» no le hace justicia. Los actores de telenovelas son guapos, pero en un sentido totalmente previsible, insulso. Cullen es… fascinante. Como una pantera exótica, rara; belleza y carisma a partes iguales. Enigmático sin siquiera pretenderlo.

Odio su buen aspecto.

Cejas marcadas y fruncidas. Mandíbula angulosa. Labios lo bastante carnosos como para resultar bonitos, pero que vistos en el conjunto de sus rasgos parecen de lo más masculinos.

Lleva su pelo más corto que la última vez que le vi, lo cual le da un aire más maduro. Y más alto, si es que eso es posible.

Siempre ha sido mucho más alto que yo. Metro ochenta y ocho comparado con mi metro sesenta y dos. Y, en vista de la anchura de sus hombros, lleva haciendo ejercicio desde la universidad; no demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente para que yo note una definición muscular evidente bajo su camiseta oscura.

Me arden las mejillas y me dan ganas de abofetearme a mí misma por la reacción.

Encima aparece con un aspecto más atractivo que nunca. Qué asco. —Hola —dice, como si no me hubiera pasado los tres últimos años

soñando con darle un puñetazo en su preciosa cara de cabrón. —Hola, Edward.

Me mira fijamente y, como de costumbre, siento su vibración en la médula de mis huesos.

—Tienes buen aspecto, Bella.

—Tú también.

—Llevas el pelo más corto. —Tú también.

Da un paso hacia mí y odio el modo en el que me mira. Evaluándome y dando su aprobación. Ávido. Eso me atrae hacia él, como si fuera una tira matamoscas y todo mi ser zumbase para intentar liberarse.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta. —Trato de aparentar absoluta indiferencia. No quiero que sepa el efecto que ejerce sobre mí. No se merece esta reacción. Y, por encima de todo, yo tampoco.

—¿Qué tal? —pregunta.

—Muy bien. —Respuesta automática. No significa nada; simplemente que me ha ido muy bien.

Sigue con la mirada clavada en mí y me encantaría estar en otro sitio porque en este instante me recuerda los viejos tiempos, y duele.

—¿Y tú? —pregunto con impecables modales—. ¿Qué tal?

—Yo… bien.

Hay algo en su tono. Algo soterrado. Ha dejado entrever lo justo para despertar mi curiosidad, pero no quiero hurgar más porque sé lo que pretende.

—Vaya, genial, Edward —digo en el tono justo de desenfado para cabrearle—. Me alegro.

Mira al suelo y se atusa el pelo. Su postura se tensa para adquirir la habitual forma del zopenco que conozco tan bien.

—Fíjate —dice—. Tres años y eso es lo único que tienes que decirme. Cómo no.

Se me retuerce el estómago.

 _No, imbécil, eso no es todo lo que tengo que decirte, pero ¿qué más da? Ya está todo dicho y no me hace gracia darle vueltas al tema._

—Pues sí —contesto alegremente, y le aparto a un lado para pasar. Abro la puerta con brusquedad y bajo al trote la escalera ignorando el hormigueo del punto de mi piel donde nos hemos tocado.

Oigo un «¡Joder!» apagado y acto seguido sus pasos a la carrera. Intento sacarle ventaja, pero me agarra del brazo antes de llegar al pie de la escalera.

—Bella, espera.

Me hace volverme para mirarle e imagino que va a pegarse a mí. A

hacer que su piel y su olor sean mi perdición como tantas otras veces. Pero no lo hace.

Se queda ahí plantado y todo el aire de la estrecha y oscura escalera se vuelve tan denso como el algodón. Siento claustrofobia, pero no pienso ponerme en evidencia.

Nada de flaquezas. Él me enseñó eso.

—Oye, Bella —dice, y yo odio haberme perdido oírle pronunciar mi nombre todo este puñetero tiempo—. ¿Qué te parece si dejamos a un lado todos nuestros malos rollos y empezamos de nuevo? Por mí, encantado. Pensaba que tú también podrías.

Su expresión es de pura sinceridad, pero ya me la conozco. Cada vez que he confiado en él ha acabado rompiéndome el corazón.

—¿Que quieres empezar de nuevo? Ah, claro. No hay problema. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?

—No tiene por qué ser así.

Insinúa que no estoy siendo razonable. Si no estuviera tan enfadada me echaría a reír.

—Entonces, ¿cómo debería ser, eh? —pregunto con acritud—. Por favor, dime. Al fin y al cabo, tú siempre eres quien toma decisiones sobre nuestra relación. ¿Qué papel quieres que hagamos esta vez? ¿El de amigos? ¿Amigos con derecho a roce? ¿Enemigos? Ah, espera, ya sé. ¿Por qué no interpretas tú al pedazo de mierda que me rompió el corazón y yo a la mujer que no quiere tener nada que ver con él fuera de la sala de ensayos? ¿Qué te parece?

Aprieta la mandíbula. Está enfadado. Bien.

Puedo lidiar con el enfado.

Se frota los ojos y resopla. Supongo que va a ponerse a vociferar, pero no lo hace. En vez de eso, dice en voz baja:

—Nada de lo que dije en mis correos significó algo para ti, ¿verdad? Pensaba que al menos podríamos ser capaces de hablar de lo ocurrido. ¿Llegaste siquiera a leerlos?

—Por supuesto que los leí —contesto—. Simplemente no me lo creí. A ver, me lo he tragado tantas veces que me he hartado. ¿Cómo es el dicho? Una vez engañan al prudente y dos al inocente.

—Esta vez no voy a engañarte. Ni a mí mismo. En su momento hice lo

que tenía que hacer, por los dos.

—¿Estás de coña? ¿De verdad pretendes que te agradezca lo que hiciste? —No —contesta con frustración patente en su voz—. Por supuesto que

no. Solo quiero…

—¿Quieres _otra_ oportunidad para machacarme? ¿Me tomas por tonta o qué?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Quiero que las cosas sean diferentes. Si quieres que pida perdón, lo haré hasta perder la puta voz. Lo único que quiero es que las cosas marchen bien entre nosotros. Háblame. Ayúdame a arreglar esto.

—No puedes. —Bella…

—¡No, Edward! Esta vez no. Se acabó.

Se inclina. Está cerca. Demasiado cerca. Huele como entonces, y no puedo pensar. Quiero apartarle de un empujón para poder despejar mi cabeza. O golpearle con los puños hasta que entienda que llevo años sin ser plenamente feliz por su culpa. Quiero hacer muchas cosas, pero me limito a quedarme inmóvil con toda mi rabia por la impotencia que todavía me hace sentir.

Su respiración es tan irregular como la mía. Su cuerpo está igual de tenso. Con todo lo que hemos pasado, nuestra atracción sigue torturándonos. Igual que en los viejos tiempos.

Gracias a Dios la puerta al pie de la escalera se abre. Al bajar la vista veo a Seth observándonos con desconcierto.

—¿Señor Cullen? ¿Señorita Swan? ¿Todo bien? Cullen se aparta de mí y se pasa los dedos por el pelo. Doy un leve suspiro entrecortado.

—Todo bien, Seth. Estupendamente.

—Vale —dice alegremente—. Era solo para avisarles de que estamos a punto de comenzar.

Desaparece y Edward y yo nos volvemos a quedar a solas. Bueno, con el lastre de mierda que llevamos a cuestas.

—Estamos aquí por trabajo —digo en tono cortante—. Hagámoslo y punto.

Frunce el ceño y aprieta la mandíbula; por un segundo pienso que no va a dejarlo pasar, pero dice:

—Si eso es lo que realmente quieres…

Reprimo una leve sensación de decepción. —Sí.

Asiente y, sin mediar palabra, baja las escaleras y cruza la puerta.

Me tomo un momento para recomponerme. Tengo la cara caliente, el corazón me late con fuerza y casi me hace gracia pensar que ya me ha liado y ni siquiera hemos empezado los ensayos.

Las próximas cuatro semanas me van a consumir más que un agujero negro.

Me pongo derecha y me dirijo a la sala de ensayos.

Para cuando empuño mi guion y un botellín de agua solo queda una silla libre junto a la mesa de producción y, naturalmente, está al lado de Cullen. La arrastro lo más lejos posible y me hundo en el incómodo plástico.

—¿Todo bien? —Marco enarca las cejas.

—Sí. Genial —digo risueña, y es como remontarme al primer año en la escuela de arte dramático, diciendo lo que otros quieren oír para que estén contentos aunque yo no lo esté.

Interpretando mi papel.

—Entonces comencemos por el principio, ¿vale? —sugiere Marco. Se oye un revoltijo de papeles cuando todo el mundo abre su guion.

Qué gran idea. Todas las buenas historias necesitan empezar en algún punto.

¿Por qué esta iba a ser distinta?


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es del libro Bad Romeo de Leisa Rayven. Yo me limito a transmitir esta increíble historia.**

* * *

 **AL PRINCIPIO**

 _Hoy Nueva York_

 _Diario de Isabella Swan_

 _Querido diario:_

 _Jacob ha sugerido que te utilice para escribir una crónica de los acontecimientos de mi vida que me llevaron a convertirme en el ser inadaptado que soy hoy. Quiere que analice algunas de las relaciones malsanas que han hecho que se me agríe el carácter y me cierre emocionalmente, así que he pensado empezar por el premio gordo de todos mis pesares:_

 _Edward Cullen._

 _La primera vez que le vi yo fingía que practicaba sexo anal con alguien a quien acababa de conocer._

 _Uf. Qué mal ha sonado. Deja que me explique._

 _Estaba en una audición para conseguir plaza en The Grove Institute of Creative Arts, un centro privado que ofrece cursos de danza, música y artes visuales y que además alberga una de las escuelas de arte dramático más prestigiosas del país._

 _Construido en los restos de un antiguo huerto, está situado en Westchester, en el estado de Nueva York, y en los últimos tiempos se habían formado en él algunas de las estrellas del teatro y la pantalla con más talento del país._

 _Yo llevaba toda la vida soñando con estudiar allí, así que en mi último año de instituto, mientras todos mis amigos solicitaban plaza en universidades para estudiar Medicina, Derecho, Ingeniería y Periodismo, yo lo hice para ser actriz._

 _The Grove fue mi primera elección por muchas razones, entre ellas que se encontraba al otro lado del país respecto al lugar donde vivían mis padres._

 _No es que no quisiera a mis padres, porque quererlos, los quería. Pero Renée y Charlie tenían ideas muy concretas sobre cómo debía vivir mi vida. Como yo era hija única y por lo tanto estaba programada para hacer todo, cualquier cosa, con tal de conseguir su aprobación, básicamente vivía acorde a sus idealistas expectativas._

 _Llegué al último curso del instituto sin haber probado jamás el alcohol, ni fumar un cigarrillo, ni comer nada más que las porquerías vegetarianas de Renée —sanas pero insípidas —, ni acostarme con un chico. Siempre estaba en casa cuando se suponía que debía estar, incluso aunque me ignoraran por completo, o se criticaran el uno al otro, o ni siquiera estuvieran allí._

 _Mi madre era exigente. Siempre consideraba que debía mejorarse a sí misma, o a mí. Yo era patosa, de modo que me apuntó a clases de ballet. Yo era regordeta, de modo que vigilaba cada bocado que comía. Yo era tímida, de modo que me apuntó a clases de teatro._

 _Yo odiaba todo lo que me obligaba a hacer, salvo las clases de teatro. Ahí dio en el clavo. Resulta que, encima, se me daba bastante bien. ¿Simular que era otra persona durante_

 _unas horas? Me vino que ni pintado, vaya que sí._

 _La principal contribución de Charlie a mi educación consistía en establecer unas estrictas pautas sobre adónde podía salir, a quién podía ver y qué podía hacer. Por lo demás, me ignoraba a menos que hiciera algo muy bien o muy mal. Enseguida aprendí que había menos gritos y castigos cuando hacía bien las cosas. Si sacaba buenas notas le hacía feliz. También ganar premios de teatro y oratoria._

 _Así que me esforcé mucho. Más de lo que una hija debería para que su padre le preste atención. Puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que ese es el origen de todos mis traumas por complacer a la gente._

 _Como es obvio, a mis padres no les agradó mi idea de ir a la escuela de arte dramático. Creo que las palabras exactas de Leo fueron: «Ni de coña». A mamá y a él no les parecía mal que actuara como pasatiempo, pero con mis notas podía elegir profesiones bien pagadas. No entendían cómo tiraba eso por la borda por una vocación en la que el noventa por ciento de los licenciados universitarios eran parados de por vida._

 _Les convencí para que me dejasen presentarme a una audición con la condición de solicitar plaza también en la Facultad de Derecho de la Universidad Estatal de Washington. Con ello conseguí un billete de ida y vuelta a Nueva York y la leve esperanza de dejar atrás mi lastre de búsqueda de aprobación._

 _Cuando inicié los trámites de solicitud sabía que mis posibilidades eran escasas, pero tenía que intentarlo. Había otras escuelas a las que habría ido encantada. Pero quería la mejor, y era The Grove._

 _Seis años antes_

 _Westchester, estado de Nueva York_

 _Audiciones de The Grove_

Tengo espasmos en la pierna. No temblor.

Ni estremecimiento. Espasmos. Descontrolados.

Tengo nudos en el estómago y ganas de vomitar. Otra vez. Estoy sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en una pared. Soy invisible.

Estoy fuera de lugar. Yo no soy como ellos.

Tienen desparpajo, son estrafalarios, y parece que utilizan la palabra que empieza por «J» con soltura. Fuman un cigarrillo detrás de otro y se tocan las partes íntimas entre sí, a pesar de que casi todos acaban de conocerse. Alardean de las obras en las que han participado o de las películas en las que han salido o de los famosos que han visto, y yo aquí sentada sintiéndome más y más pequeña cada segundo a sabiendas de que lo único que voy a conseguir hoy es demostrar mi incompetencia.

—Y entonces el director dice: «Lauren, tienes que enseñar los pechos al público. Dices que te entregas a tu oficio, y sin embargo tu desacertado sentido del pudor dicta tus decisiones».

Una rubia dicharachera está contando batallitas teatrales rodeada de admiradores. La gente arremolinada a su alrededor parece cautivada.

La verdad es que no me apetece escucharla, pero habla tan alto que no tengo más remedio.

—Madre mía, Lauren, ¿qué hiciste? —pregunta una guapa pelirroja crispando el rostro con una emoción exagerada.

—¿Qué iba a hacer? —replica Lauren con un suspiro—. Le chupé la polla y le dije que no me iba a quitar la camisa. Era la única manera de proteger mi integridad.

Se oyen risas y aplausos. La función ha empezado incluso antes de pisar el escenario.

Reclino la cabeza y cierro los ojos para intentar tranquilizarme. Repaso mentalmente mis monólogos. Me los sé. Al dedillo. He

diseccionado cada sílaba, analizado los personajes, el trasfondo y las sutilezas de los matices emocionales, pero aun así no me siento preparada.

—¿De dónde eres?

Lauren vuelve a tomar la palabra. Intento ignorarla. —Eh, tú. La de la pared.

Abro los ojos. Me está mirando. Los demás también. —¿Eh…? ¿Qué?

Carraspeo y procuro disimular mi tremendo miedo.

—¿De dónde eres? —insiste, como si yo fuera tonta—. Está claro que de Nueva York, no.

Sé que su maliciosa mirada se ha fijado en mis tejanos y mi jersey gris liso de grandes almacenes, en mi soso pelo castaño y en la ausencia de maquillaje. No soy como la mayoría de las chicas de aquí, con sus colores vivos, bisutería llamativa y caras maquilladas. Parecen pájaros tropicales exóticos y yo, una mancha de grasa.

—Hum… Soy de Forks. Arruga el gesto con desagrado. —¿Dónde coño está eso?

—Está en Washington. Es más bien pequeño.

—Es la primera vez que lo oigo —comenta con ademán desdeñoso con sus uñas pintadas—. Ni tendréis teatro allí, ¿no?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿no tienes experiencia como actriz? —Hice algunas obras amateur en Seattle.

Le brillan los ojos. Se huele una presa fácil. —¿Amateur? Ah… Ya. —Contiene la risa. Mi instinto de supervivencia contraataca.

—Claro, yo no he hecho todas las cosas increíbles que tú has hecho. O sea, una película. Guau. Debe de haber sido una auténtica pasada.

Los ojos de Lauren se apagan un poco. El olor a sangre se atenúa al hacerle la rosca.

—Pues sí que fue una auténtica pasada —afirma al tiempo que sonríe como una barracuda con lápiz de labios—. Vamos, que seguramente esté perdiendo el tiempo al hacer este curso porque me llegará una oferta sustanciosa antes de que acabe, pero así me mantengo ocupada hasta entonces.

Sonrío mostrando mi complicidad con ella. Halago su ego. Es fácil. Se me da bien.

Continúan de cháchara y añado algún que otro comentario. Cada media verdad que vierte mi boca me identifica más con ellos. Me ayuda a integrarme.

Poco después me río a carcajadas y rebuzno como el resto de los burros, y uno de los chicos gays tira de mí para levantarme y finge que estamos en una _rave._

Se coloca detrás de mí y empuja contra mi culo. Le sigo el juego, aunque estoy espantada. Hago ruidos vulgares y sacudo la cabeza. Todos piensan que soy divertidísima, así que venzo mi vergüenza y le sigo la corriente. Aquí puedo elegir ser desinhibida y popular. Su aprobación es como una droga, y quiero más.

Sigo fingiendo que me están dando por el culo cuando al levantar la vista le veo… Se encuentra a pocos metros e impone con su altura y anchos hombros. Tiene el pelo color cobre, ondulado y rebelde, y, aunque su expresión es impasible, sus ojos revelan un desprecio patente. Profundo e implacable.

Mi risa falsa titubea.

Parece un ángel vengador con su mirada intensa y sus rasgos etéreos. Piel suave y ropa oscura.

Tiene una de esas caras que te hace detenerte cuando estás hojeando una

revista. No es el prototipo de guapo; es más bien fascinante. Como la portada de un libro que te incita a abrirlo rápidamente y a enfrascarte en la historia.

Bajo su atenta mirada me pesa mi nueva fanfarronada fingida. De pronto me siento sucia y ordinaria y paro de reír.

El chico gay me aparta y se vuelve hacia otra. He perdido mi encanto vulgar de «meneaculo».

El chico alto también se da la vuelta y se sienta con la espalda pegada a la pared. Se saca del bolsillo un libro destrozado. Alcanzo a ver el título: _Rebeldes._ Uno de mis favoritos.

Me vuelvo hacia el bullicioso grupo, pero se ha alejado.

Estoy en un dilema entre intentar recuperar mi hueco o indagar sobre el chico del libro.

La ocasión de escoger se desvanece cuando la puerta que hay a unos pasos se abre y entra una mujer con paso resuelto. Es escultural, con el pelo rubio largo y los labios rojo fuerte; nos examina con la intensidad de un rayo láser, y resulta tan intimidante como para hacer que te mearas encima y tuviera un portanotas de charol.

—Bien, atención.

El gallinero se queda en silencio. —Si os nombro, pasad dentro.

Se pone a bombardear nombres con claridad y determinación.

Cuando grita: «Cullen, Edward», el chico alto se despega de la pared. Me mira fugazmente al pasar y me dan ganas de seguirle. Me siento falsa e incómoda sin él.

Sigue nombrando. Calculo que cruzan la puerta más de sesenta personas, incluyendo a «Mallory, Lauren», que chilla y entra pavoneándose. Doy un respingo al oír: «¡Swan, Isabella!».

Mientras cojo mi mochila, la intimidatoria mujer dice:

—Este grupo ya está. El resto, esperad aquí. Os llamarán otros profesores.

Me sigue al cruzar el umbral y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Estamos en una sala amplia y oscura. Un espacio polivalente del teatro. En la pared del fondo hay una larga fila de asientos abatibles. Casi todo

el grupo está sentado allí, charlando en voz baja.

El recuento final es de ochenta y ocho. Sesenta chicas y veintiocho

chicos. Nadie parece estar tan nervioso como lo estoy yo.

Ocupo una de las sillas y me siento como una novata de pacotilla en un mar de chicos de ciudad con experiencia. Me empieza a temblar la pierna de nuevo.

La profesora se queda de pie frente a nosotros.

—Me llamo Tanya Denali y soy la directora del departamento de interpretación. Esta mañana vamos a trabajar el carácter y la improvisación. Al final de cada escena os comunicaré quién se queda. Sé lo que busco y, si no lo tenéis, fuera. No pretendo ser un callo; es lo que hay. Ni que decir tiene que The Grove solo aceptará a los treinta mejores candidatos de arte dramático entre los dos mil que se presentarán a las audiciones en los próximos días, de modo que esmeraos. No me interesa ver ademanes teatrales manidos ni emociones falsas. Dadme autenticidad o marchaos a casa.

Mi temor al fracaso me murmura que debería irme, pero no puedo. Necesito esto.

Pasamos la siguiente media hora haciendo ejercicios de concentración. Todo el mundo intenta desesperadamente no parecer desesperado. Algunos lo consiguen mejor que otros.

Lauren se muestra enérgica y segura de sí misma como si tuviera la plaza en el bote. Es probable que así sea. «Cullen, Edward» es intenso. Increíblemente intenso. Interactúa con energía contenida, como si fuera una planta nuclear que se utiliza para iluminar una única bombilla.

Trato de mantener la autenticidad y naturalidad en todo momento y, en líneas generales, lo logro.

Después de cada escena eliminan a gente. Algunos se lo toman a bien y otros se vienen abajo y explotan. Es como una zona de guerra.

Los miembros del grupo se reducen con rapidez. Tanya es expeditiva y eficiente, y cada vez que se acerca a mí pienso que ha llegado mi hora. De algún modo me las ingenio para sobrevivir.

Cuando hacemos un descanso para comer, todos nos quedamos callados. Hasta Lauren. Nos sentamos en círculo y nos vienen a la cabeza nuestros respectivos monólogos mientras intentamos no pensar que casi ninguno pasará a las pruebas de mañana. Unas cuantas veces siento que me arde la cara y al levantar la vista encuentro a «Cullen, Edward» observándome. Automáticamente mira a otro lado y frunce el ceño. Me pregunto por qué tiene ese aire malhumorado.

De vuelta a la sala, nos colocan en parejas. Me asignan a un chico llamado Eric que tiene acné y cecea.

Entregan a cada pareja un guion, y el resto observa. Es como un deporte sangriento. Todos tenemos la esperanza de que los demás la pifien para tener más posibilidades.

Lauren y «Cullen, Edward» están emparejados. Se supone que son desconocidos en una estación de tren. Charlan y coquetean mientras Lauren sacude el pelo. No sé si tiene más ganas de impresionar a Tanya o a Edward.

Eric y yo hacemos de hermanos. Yo no tengo hermanos, así que la idea me hace gracia. Bromeamos y reímos, y tengo que reconocer que lo hacemos de miedo. Tanya nos felicita y el resto del grupo aplaude de mala gana.

Al final de la ronda eliminan a gente y se derraman lágrimas. Suspiro aliviada al caer en la cuenta de que solo quedamos unos treinta. Las posibilidades aumentan.

Cambiamos de compañero. A mí me toca «Cullen, Edward». Da la impresión de que no le hace gracia. Se sienta a mi lado; su mandíbula se aprieta y afloja. No creo que me haya fijado en la mandíbula de un chico en mi vida, pero la suya es impresionante.

Se vuelve y me pilla mirando; su expresión es una mezcla perfecta de cara de pocos amigos y «Voy a arrancarte la piel a tiras».

Uf. Menudo papelón vamos a hacer como pareja. Tanya camina enfrente del grupo.

—Para esta última hora de clase todos vais a realizar la misma tarea. Vuestro escenario es «la imagen especular».

Suena fácil. —No será fácil. Caramba.

—Este ejercicio es sobre la confianza, la franqueza, y se trata de conectar con la otra persona. Sin inhibiciones. Sin artificios. Solo energía pura y dura. Ninguno lleva las riendas ni va a la zaga. Tenéis que sentir la actitud del otro. ¿Entendido?

Todos asentimos, pero no tengo ni pajolera idea de sobre qué está hablando. Cullen se restriega los ojos y refunfuña, así que me figuro que él tampoco.

—Entonces, adelante.

La primera pareja se coloca en su posición. Son Lauren y Eric. Se toman

unos minutos para prepararse y a continuación se ponen manos a la obra. Es obvio que Lauren lleva la voz cantante y Eric va a la zaga. Hacen aspavientos y nada más. Llegados a un punto, Eric suelta una risita. Tanya anota algo en su portanotas. Me figuro que Eric acaba de cagarla. Sonrío. Cullen también.

Otro que muerde el polvo.

Los demás grupos van actuando por turnos, y Tanya da vueltas a su alrededor como un buitre, escudriñando hasta el último movimiento. Está decidiendo dónde hacer el corte final para la segunda audición. La mayoría está de los nervios por la presión. No hay palabras para describir mi alegría.

Por fin llega nuestro turno y nos colocamos de pie frente al grupo. Cullen mueve la pierna inquieto. Tiene las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros encorvados. No me inspira confianza precisamente. Tengo muchísimas ganas de hacer pis y/o vomitar. Como no puedo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, basculo el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro y suplico a mi vejiga que se resigne.

Tanya nos examina durante unos instantes.

Noto que tanto Cullen como yo estamos conteniendo la respiración. —Venga, vosotros dos —dice—. Última oportunidad para

impresionarme.

Cullen me mira y veo mi desesperación reflejada en él. Quiere esto. Tal vez tanto como yo.

Tanya se inclina hacia mí y dice en voz baja:

—Él se mueve, tú te mueves, Swan. ¿Entiendes? Respira su aire. Encuentra una conexión. —Mira a Cullen—. Tienes que abrirte a ella, Edward. No lo pienses; simplemente, hazlo. Recordad: tres fallos y os quedáis fuera.

Él asiente y traga saliva.

—Tenéis tres minutos para prepararos.

Se va, y Cullen y yo nos dirigimos al fondo de la sala. Está cerca de mí y huele bien. No es que deba fijarme en algo así, pero mi cerebro está buscando distracción para mis nervios, y su agradable olor lo es.

—Oye —dice inclinándose hacia mí—. Necesito esto, ¿vale? No la cagues.

Me enciendo de rabia.

—¿Perdón? Tú tienes las mismísimas posibilidades de cagarla que yo.

¿Qué ha querido decir Tanya con lo de «tres fallos y os quedáis fuera»? —Se acerca más a mí, pero no me mira.

—Este es el tercer año que me presento. Si no lo consigo esta vez, se acabó. No me permitirán que vuelva a presentarme. Entonces mi padre dirá con todas las de la ley: «Te lo dije», y esperará que vaya a la Facultad de Medicina. He trabajado mucho para esto. Lo necesito, ¿vale?

Estoy confusa. Llevo observándole todo el día. ¿Es que esta gente está ciega?

—¿Y cómo no lo has conseguido antes? Eres buenísimo. —digo de una manera inquietantemente intensa.

Su gesto se relaja unos instantes.

—Me cuesta… encajar… con otros actores. Por lo visto Tanya cree que es una cualidad que deben tener sus actores.

—No daba la impresión de que tuvieras ningún problema con Lauren. Suelta una risita burlona.

—Ahí no había conexión. No sentía nada, como de costumbre. Tanya se ha dado cuenta.

Miro hacia la mujer de pelo rubio que nos está escrutando. —¿Has hecho audiciones con ella antes?

Asiente.

—Todos los años. Quiere ofrecerme una plaza, pero no por la cara. Si no le demuestro que soy capaz de hacer este ejercicio en concreto, que me ha salido de pena en todas las audiciones anteriores, se acabó.

—¡Un minuto! —grita Tanya.

El corazón me late a cien por hora.

—Oye, haz lo que sea para «conectar» conmigo, ¿vale? Porque si no consigo esto, tendré que regresar bajo el yugo paterno y, jopé, odiaría tener que volver a empotrarme. Sé que esto igual te sorprende, pero no eres el único que tiene algo que perder aquí.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Cómo? ¿Has dicho «empotrarme»?

Siento que un sofocón me oprime la garganta. Se burla de mí por el simple hecho de que me niego a soltar un taco detrás de otro como todos y cada uno de los petardos que hay aquí.

—Cierra el pico.

Su sonrisita se acentúa. —¿En serio? ¿Empotrarme?

—¡Basta! Estás desperdiciando el tiempo.

Deja de reír y suspira. Parece más relajado, pero supongo que es porque me ha transmitido toda su ansiedad.

—Oye, San…

—Me llamo Bella.

—Como sea. Relájate, ¿vale? Podemos hacer esto. Mírame a los ojos y… ¡Por Dios! No sé… Hazme sentir algo. No pierdas la concentración. Por eso la han cagado todos los demás hasta ahora. Simplemente céntrate en mí, y yo me centraré en ti. ¿Vale?

—Perfecto.

—Y no digas más «empotrarme», porque me parto de risa. Sabes que es un término porno, ¿no?

 _No, no sabía que era un término porno. ¿Tengo pinta de pervertida aficionada al porno?_

Suelto el aire y trato de centrarme. Mi mente es un torbellino. Tengo que tranquilizarme.

—Eh —dice, tocándome el brazo. No me ayuda para nada a concentrarme—. Podemos con esto. Mírame.

Levanto la vista y le miro a los ojos. Qué pestañas…

Mientras me observa fijamente me da una sacudida en la mismísima boca del estómago.

Por lo visto a él también, porque se queda con la boca abierta e inspira bruscamente.

—Mierda. —Parpadea, pero no aparta la mirada.

La chispa que surge entre nosotros es demasiado intensa. Cierro los ojos y exhalo un suspiro.

—¿Swan?

—Bella.

—Bella —musita en tono dulce y realmente desesperado—. Quédate conmigo. Por favor. No puedo hacer esto sin ti.

Trago saliva y asiento. Entonces Tanya nos da una voz y nos dirigimos al centro de la sala.

Nos colocamos el uno frente al otro separados por escasos centímetros. Como es mucho más alto que yo, me quedo mirando su pecho,

observando su movimiento mientras intenta calmarse. —¿Listos?

Me dan ganas de gritar: «¡No! Dios, por favor, ¡no estoy lista, jopé!»,

pero en vez de eso digo: «Sí, claro», como si esto no fuera cuestión de vida o muerte o, como mínimo, decisivo.

Respiro hondo antes de levantar la vista. Cullen ya no parece tan desesperado, y me da la impresión de que le estoy viendo —viéndole de verdad— por primera vez. Siento su energía. Es como una ola de calor a su alrededor. Nos quedamos inmóviles unos instantes, respirando, y, mientras nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, el aire se solidifica entre nosotros y nos conecta como dos mitades de la misma persona.

Él levanta la mano y yo le sigo como si hubiese miles de minúsculos hilos entre nuestros brazos que tiraran de ellos para alinearlos. Sincronizo su velocidad con precisión, moviéndome al unísono, respirando al unísono.

Nos movemos de nuevo y nuestros cuerpos se alinean perfectamente. Es una sensación muy natural. Más natural de lo que me he sentido en mucho tiempo. Tal vez en toda mi vida.

Nos acercamos. Él se echa hacia delante, y yo hacia atrás. Me ladeo y él me sigue. Los hilos invisibles se tensan entre nosotros. Nuestros movimientos adquieren más rapidez, pero todos son perfectos y precisos. Una complicada coreografía que jamás hemos aprendido, pero que de algún modo nuestros músculos recuerdan.

Es emocionante.

Estamos en estado de gracia. Ese estado mágico que los actores a veces alcanzan cuando todo fluye y se abre. Corazón, mente, cuerpo. Lo he sentido antes, pero nunca con otra persona.

Es increíble.

En nuestras caras se dibuja una sonrisa. Me fijo en que Cullen está muy mono cuando sonríe.

Tenemos los brazos por encima de la cabeza y, al bajarlos, juntamos las palmas. Tiene las manos grandes y cálidas. Siento un cosquilleo en la piel con su roce. Después le miro a los ojos; ambos estamos aguantando la respiración, y no sé por qué.

De pronto pone cara de pánico y se tensa. Parpadea y baja la mirada, y de repente es como si todo el optimismo se disipara en el aire. Nuestra energía se estampa contra el suelo y se consume.

Cullen se aparta, suspira y acto seguido mira a Tanya.

—¿Ya? Los demás no han durado tanto. Hemos acabado, ¿no?

Tanya ladea ligeramente la cabeza y lo examina. Cullen tiene una postura tensa y desafiante

Bajo las manos. Ahora las tengo frías y me cruzo de brazos a la defensiva mientras mi corazón bombea a un ritmo rápido y constante.

—¿Hemos acabado o no? —pregunta Cullen, y todo el buen rollo que he sentido con él se desvanece en la sombra de su brusquedad.

—Sí, Cullen —responde Tanya con calma al tiempo que dirige la mirada hacia mí—. Swan y tú habéis superado el ejercicio. Bien hecho. Hay una química interesante entre vosotros, ¿no?

Él la atraviesa con la mirada. Ella le brinda una cálida sonrisa.

—Podéis sentaros. Los demás, aplaudid.

El grupo entero rompe a aplaudir. Oigo murmullos de sorpresa por lo bien que lo hemos hecho.

La más sorprendida soy yo.

Cullen vuelve hacia los asientos con aire indignado y se sienta. Lauren se deshace en elogios hacia él mientras le toca el bíceps. Sería más sutil si se abriera la camisa de un tirón y le suplicara que le metiera mano. Él la ignora y apoya los codos en las rodillas.

Hago un esfuerzo por apartar la mirada de él.

Guardo un recuerdo borroso del resto de la tarde. La criba continúa y se cambia de pareja a medida que se interpretan más guiones.

Al final de la jornada Tanya nos despacha y salimos en fila para esperar a que cuelgue la lista de seleccionados.

Tenemos los nervios a flor de piel. Ninguno sabe si ha hecho lo suficiente para pasar a la siguiente prueba. Hasta Lauren tiene sus dudas. Se muerde el carrillo y camina de un lado a otro.

Yo me mordisqueo las cutículas y repito sin cesar la cantinela: «Ay, por favor, ay, por favor, ay, por favor» como si rogar al universo pudiera ayudarme lo más mínimo ahora.

Cullen se sienta al final del pasillo con la espalda pegada a la pared y las piernas recogidas contra el pecho. Parece que está pasando un mal trago.

A pesar de su actitud de esta mañana, me compadezco de él. Todo el mundo está nervioso, pero da la impresión de que no se encuentra nada bien.

Camino hacia él. Tiene la cabeza apoyada en la pared, los ojos cerrados. Al tocarle el hombro, da un respingo como si le hubiera dado una descarga con una pistola eléctrica.

—¿Qué coño…? —Me mira con gesto amenazante, pero le cuesta parecer intimidatorio cuando está tan verde que podría encontrar trabajo con los Teleñecos.

—¿Estás bien?

Deja caer la cabeza sobre las rodillas y da un suspiro. —Muy bien. Vete.

Ni siquiera sé por qué me tomo la molestia.

—Eres un gilipollas, ¿lo sabías?

—Soy consciente de ello. —Es solo para asegurarme.

Cuando me dispongo a marcharme estira el brazo para retenerme.

—Swan, oye… Yo…

—Me llamo _Bella._ —Bella…

El modo en el que dice mi nombre es… En fin, me provoca sensaciones extrañas. Igual es mejor que me siga llamando Swan.

Me hace un gesto para que me siente, y lo hago.

—El caso es que… no vamos a ser amigos, así que supongo que no vale la pena que desperdiciemos energía mutuamente, ¿no?

Parpadeo unas cuantas veces

—Hummm… Vale.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Vale? —Parece decepcionado, pero no sé por qué.

—Bueno, la verdad es que hasta ahora nunca me habían dado la charla

de «No vamos a ser amigos», de modo que no estoy segura del protocolo. ¿Te agradezco que hayas hecho hincapié en lo evidente o…?

Se pasa las manos por la cara y gruñe.

—¿Qué? —pregunto—. No sé qué esperas que te diga. No tenía intención de ser tu amiga.

—Me alegro —dice sin dejar de manosearse la cara. Inspiro y procuro no perder los estribos.

—¿A ti qué te pasa? Hoy prácticamente te he salvado el culo ahí dentro, ¿y me tratas como una mierda?

—Sí —contesta con los hombros tensos y erguidos—. Porque eres muy…

—¿Qué? —pregunto—. ¿Pesada? ¿Irritante?

—Bipolar.

Eso me deja pasmada.

—Ah. Yo… ¿eh?

Suspira y niega con la cabeza.

—Antes me he fijado en cómo te ganabas al personal. Dándoles a esos vacilones lo que deseaban, lo cual es absurdo porque la mayoría son unos pelotas más falsos que Judas. Pero conmigo eres tan impaciente que crispas y tan sincera que me tocas los cojones. ¿Qué, no te caigo tan bien como para fingir?

No me había dado cuenta, pero tiene razón. Jamás, y digo _jamás,_ le he hablado a nadie de la manera en que le he hablado a él. Dar muestras de enfado o impaciencia no es propio de mí. Me llevo bien con la gente. Lo llevo haciendo toda mi vida. Si no le gusto a alguien, hago que cambie de idea.

Pero con él todo es diferente.

—Bueno, ¿y tú qué? —digo—. ¿A ti qué te pasa?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Soy fácil de entender. Soy un gilipollas.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—No, no lo sabes.

—Ya lo creo. Te has pasado la tarde tratándome como si fuera a contagiarte la lepra. De modo que sé lo que eres.

Asiente.

—Me alegro. Entonces harás bien manteniéndote alejada de mí

—Estoy segura de que no tendré más remedio porque, cuando Tanya cuelgue la lista de seleccionados, no volveremos a vernos nunca. Problema resuelto.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Porque seguramente te volverán a llamar y a mí no, así que… listo. Baja la vista y se pone a juguetear con los cordones de sus zapatos.

—No estés tan segura. Hoy lo has hecho bien. Más que bien.

Tardo un momento en caer en la cuenta de que me acaba de hacer un cumplido.

—Bueno…, vaya, gracias. Tú también has estado bien. Levanta la vista con una media sonrisa.

—¿Sí?

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Bah, venga ya. Sabes que has estado increíble.

—Pues sí —dice, asintiendo.

—Qué modesto.

—Y guapo. Tengo que cagarla de verdad para no ser yo. Meneo la cabeza.

—Entonces, si llevas tres años intentando entrar aquí, ¿qué has estado haciendo entre audición y audición?

Mira al pasillo.

—Sobre todo, montar decorados para una empresa de Hoboken. Construyen escenografías para espectáculos de Broadway. Imaginaba que, si no lograba salir a escena, trabajaría entre bastidores.

—¿Por eso tienes las manos ásperas? —Frunce el ceño—. Durante el ejercicio de la imagen especular —explico—, cuando nos tocamos, tenías las manos encallecidas.

Se mira las manos.

—Prefiero pensar que están curtidas. Llevar a cuestas toneladas de piezas de decorados no es un trabajo delicado. Menudo ejercicio hago.

—Entonces, ¿por eso tienes todo —señalo sus hombros y brazos— eso? —Sonríe y menea la cabeza.

—Sí. Por eso tengo todo esto. Y dinero suficiente para pagar como mínimo dos cursos si consigo entrar aquí.

—Cuando entres aquí —rectifico.

Se queda mirándome unos instantes como si le resultara incomprensible que alguien tenga fe en él.

—Si tú lo dices, Swan…

No insisto en pedirle que me llame por mi nombre. Seguramente será mejor que utilicemos los apellidos teniendo en cuenta que no vamos a ser amigos ni nada.

Salvo por la circunstancia de que al parecer ya lo somos.

Nos quedamos un rato sentados en silencio. Luego se abre la puerta y todo el mundo se levanta de un brinco cuando Tanya aparece con una hoja.

Todos nos quedamos callados y la expectación se palpa en el ambiente. —A quienes estéis en esta lista, enhorabuena. Volveréis mañana para la segunda ronda de audiciones. Los que no, me temo que no habéis sido seleccionados. Podéis volver a presentaros el año que viene. Gracias por

vuestro tiempo.

Pega el papel en la puerta y acto seguido se mete dentro.

Una desbandada de cuerpos se abalanza a ver la lista. Me abro paso a empujones, con el corazón desbocado, preparada para llevarme un chasco.

Cuando por fin lo consigo, contengo la respiración. Solo hay tres nombres.

 _Edward Cullen._

 _Lauren Mallory._

Y… _Isabella Swan._

El resto del grupo queda eliminado. Estoy en shock.

Lo conseguí.

 _¡Toma ya!_

Cullen lee por encima de mi hombro, suspira aliviado y comenta: —Joder, menos mal.

Al darme la vuelta deja caer la cabeza y suelta el aire. Parece un preso del corredor de la muerte a quien le han concedido el indulto.

—Ay, qué detalle que te alegres tanto por mí —comento—. ¿En serio tenías alguna duda?

—¿Sobre ti? Ninguna en absoluto. Enhorabuena.

—Enhorabuena a ti también. Supongo que el mundo de la medicina está a salvo de tu deslumbrante trato a los pacientes, al menos durante otro día.

—Supongo que sí. —Cuando me mira, siento un hormigueo y una sacudida en la boca del estómago.

Tengo ganas de decir algo más, pero me siento rara y obnubilada, así que me quedo ahí plantada.

Él tampoco habla. Se limita a mirarme fijamente. Su cara resulta fascinante por lo guapo a rabiar que es.

—Bueno —digo tras un largo e incómodo silencio—, supongo que nos veremos mañana.

Asiente.

—Sí. Claro. Hasta luego, Swan.

Agarra su mochila y se aleja, pero sé que nos veremos por la mañana. Estoy deseándolo y al mismo tiempo temiéndolo.

Nunca había tenido este tipo de reacción con un chico. Seguro que no augura nada bueno.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es del libro Bad Romeo de Leisa Rayven. Yo me limito a transmitir esta increíble historia.**

* * *

 **VUELTA A LAS ANDADAS**

 _Hoy Nueva York_

 _Diario de Isabella Swan_

 _Querido diario:_

 _La última ronda de audiciones para The Grove fue agotadora._

 _Las entrevistas fueron lo peor. Un tribunal de profesores se sentó junto a una larga mesa y nos acribilló a preguntas sobre nuestras vidas, familias, gustos y manías._

 _El tribunal esperaba que simplemente fuera yo misma. Resultó duro._

 _Al final, Tanya se dirigió a mí y me dijo: «Isabella, eres una chica lista. Podrías elegir la carrera que quisieras. ¿Por qué quieres ser actriz?»._

 _Sé que debería haber dicho algo sobre mi pasión por el teatro o sobre la importancia de una cultura viva que evoluciona en un mundo de ideales efímeros y realities televisivos. Pero, mientras me observaba, no se me ocurrió nada lo bastante ingenioso como para engañarla, así que respondí sin pensar: «Quiero actuar porque en realidad no sé quién soy. Me alivia fingir que soy otra persona»._

 _Me sostuvo la mirada unos instantes y a continuación asintió y apuntó algo en sus notas. Probablemente «adolescente loca con disfunción emocional y problemas de autoestima. No hacer movimientos bruscos»._

 _Salí sintiéndome como si hubiera dejado añicos de mí misma esparcidos por el suelo._

 _No obstante, algo debí de hacer bien porque al cabo de dos meses recibí mi carta de admisión._

 _El día que llegó me puse a gritar tan fuerte que asusté al perro del vecino._

 _Sabía que a mis padres no les entusiasmaba la idea de que me mudara al otro lado del país, pero ellos también sabían que actuar era mi pasión, y ser aceptada en The Grove no era moco de pavo. También ayudó que me concedieran una beca que cubría la mitad de la matrícula y el alojamiento en el campus. Teniendo en cuenta que no éramos los Vanderbilt, fue una gran baza._

 _En el fondo albergaba la leve esperanza de que Cullen hubiera sido admitido._

 _Me decía que, de ser así, al menos conocería a alguien. Alguien extrañamente inquietante e irritante._

 _Seis años antes_

 _Westchester, estado de Nueva York_

 _The Grove_

 _Primera semana de clases_

Recorro el apartamento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hay dos dormitorios separados por un baño diminuto, una zona que hace las veces de comedor y sala de estar, y una cocinita. Los muebles están estropeados y pasados de moda, la moqueta es horrenda y tiene unas manchas en las que no quiero ni pensar, y creo que el vecino de arriba baila desnudo a la luz de la luna mientras sacrifica animalillos porque, fuera de broma, el tío es raro de narices. Pero, a pesar de todo, el sitio es perfecto, bonito y mío.

Bueno, lo comparto con una estudiante técnica de teatro llamada Rosalie, pero aun así…

Puedo hacer lo que me plazca. Comer lo que me apetezca, acostarme cuando me apetezca. Sin padres controlando todos mis movimientos.

Casi me mareo ante la perspectiva.

—Me debes treinta pavos por la compra —dice Rose examinando el tique—. Ah, espera, que sean treinta y cuatro. Los tampones son tuyos.

Resulta extraño irse a vivir con un desconocido, pero Rosalie y yo nos llevamos estupendamente teniendo en cuenta que somos polos opuestos. Yo tengo el pelo castaño ; ella, rubio dorado. Yo soy de la media; ella, espectacular. Yo soy una complaciente; ella, de una honestidad brutal.

Se deja caer en nuestro feo sofá de escay marrón y enciende un cigarrillo. Me tiende el paquete y cojo uno.

Ah, sí, ahora soy fumadora.

Bueno, la verdad es que no, pero cuando Rosalie dijo que fumaba le seguí la corriente. Era un pretexto para congeniar. Además, como sabía que la mayoría de la gente de las audiciones fumaba, parecía lo más apropiado. Encima, a mi madre le parecería fatal.

Todas buenas razones para adquirir el hábito.

Me lo enciende, inhalo suavemente y me pongo a toser. Rosalie sacude la cabeza.

Soy una pésima aspirante a fumadora.

—Oye —dice al tiempo que suelta una bocanada de humo—, me temo que te toca cocinar.

—Eh, pensaba que lo que preparé la otra noche estaba bueno teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que cocinaba.

—Mujer —dice con un suspiro—, hiciste una plasta de macarrones con queso. En serio, si te sale mal esa porquería, no sobreviviremos a la etapa de la universidad.

—Pues menos mal que estás aquí para enseñarme. —Me la llevo a rastras del sofá a la cocina y saco filetes y verdura de la nevera.

El caso es que Rosalie tampoco es que sea un chef de alta cocina, de modo que acabamos con filetes duros como una piedra, puré de patatas con grumos y judías verdes tan mustias que podría tejerme una bufanda con ellas.

—Voy a escribir al canal de cocina para quejarme —comenta Rose mientras juguetea con la comida—. Esas zorras hacen que cocinar parezca fácil. Voy a demandarlas por publicidad engañosa.

Esa noche hacemos un pacto para comprar exclusivamente comidas preparadas. Es la manera más segura de evitar morirse de hambre.

Al día siguiente comienzan las clases y Rosalie yo recorremos la escasa distancia que separa nuestro apartamento del campus principal.

En los tres días que han trascurrido desde nuestra llegada hemos pasado tiempo explorando nuestra nueva escuela. El campus no es muy grande, pero está bien diseñado y los edificios combinan con gusto los estilos tradicional y contemporáneo.

En medio de todo se encuentra el Hub, un gran edificio de cuatro plantas que alberga la biblioteca, la cafetería, el comedor universitario y varias aulas magnas.

Alrededor del Hub, dispuestos como pétalos de una flor, se encuentran los edificios de artes escénicas, uno para cada género: danza, teatro, música y artes visuales.

Esta mañana Rosalie y yo nos dirigimos al Hub para escuchar el discurso de bienvenida del decano.

Entramos en la enorme aula magna, donde hay unos doscientos novatos pululando. Todos se están presentando y tanteando el terreno.

Odio esto.

Tantas caras nuevas. Cumplir con nuevas expectativas. Me sobrepasa.

Logro distinguir a varias camarillas por la manera en que visten. Los bailarines son todo licra y capas, los músicos despiden un ligero aire friki desfasado y da la impresión de que los artistas visuales estaban robando en una tienda benéfica cuando explotó una bomba de pintura.

Los más repelentes y escandalosos son los estudiantes de arte dramático.

Siento una opresión en el pecho al preguntarme si aquí encajaré un poco mejor que en el instituto.

No es que no tuviera amigos en el instituto. Sí que los tenía. Pero siempre me cuidaba de ser la Bella que esperaban que fuera: feliz, afable, complaciente; lista, pero no intimidatoria. Guapa, pero no deseada. La que hacía de intermediaria cuando a alguien le gustaba un chico, pero nunca la que le gustaba.

Respiro hondo y suelto el aire despacio. Esta es una escuela nueva, gente nueva, reglas nuevas. A lo mejor alguien alcanzará a ver más allá de mis muchas caras falsas.

—Venga —dice Rose—, vamos a pillar asiento para no tener que hablar con ninguno de estos cabrones.

En este momento la adoro.

Nos dirigimos al centro del auditorio y nos sentamos. Al cabo de unos minutos veo una cara familiar que viene a nuestro encuentro.

—Eh, Bella.

—¡Mike! Hola.

Conocí a Mike en las audiciones. Nos emparejaron para un ejercicio de interpretación y, aunque entre nosotros no fluía la misma energía arrebatadora que había compartido con Cullen, había bastante química. Él también es muy mono y, que yo sepa, hetero, lo cual es una rareza entre los chicos de teatro.

Señala el asiento contiguo al mío.

—¿Puedo?

—Claro. —Le presento a Rose, que ya parece aburrida.

Mike se acomoda en el asiento junto a mí y le dedico una sonrisa. Pelo rubio pálido, ojos aul claro, una expresión franca que nunca he visto con el gesto torcido. Guapo sin lugar a dudas.

—Me alegro mucho de que te cogieran —dice—. Al menos conozco a alguien en clase.

—Sí, todavía no he visto a ningún conocido.

—Yo he visto un par de caras familiares. —Mira a su alrededor—. Pero se me dan mal los nombres. He visto a aquella chica rubia que hablaba tanto…

—¿Lauren?

—Sí. Y al tío alto con el pelo a la última. —¿Cullen?

—Sí. Está allí.

Señala hacia el fondo del auditorio, donde veo a Cullen con porte desgarbado repantigado en un asiento. Tiene los pies apoyados en el asiento de delante y la cabeza inclinada hacia el mismo libro que leía en las audiciones. Debe de apasionarle _Rebeldes._

Al mirarle siento un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. Me alegro de que lo consiguiera. Entrar aquí significaba mucho para él y, salvo por sus evidentes trastornos de personalidad, realmente tiene talento.

—Parece un solitario —comenta Mike. No se me ha pasado por alto que tiene el brazo extendido en el respaldo de mi asiento—. Pero vaya, sabe actuar. Le vi interpretando a Mercucio el año pasado en el Festival de Tribeca. Fue una pasada.

—No me cabe duda. —Compongo una imagen nítida de Holt como un Mercucio de hoy día. Todo cuero, tela vaquera y ojos oscuros de mirada fulminante.

Mientras le observo fijamente, alza la vista y me pilla. Levanta la comisura de su boca y aparta una de sus manos del libro como si fuese a sonreír y saludar. Entonces ve a Mike y en cuestión de segundos vuelve a centrar la atención en su libro haciéndose el sueco.

Mike enarca las cejas.

—Uf, ¿qué mosca le ha picado? Da la impresión de que quería matarme.

—No le hagas caso —digo con un suspiro—. Es así con todo el mundo. Poco después, el decano sube al estrado y nos da la bienvenida.

Pronuncia un discurso sobre lo orgullosos que debemos estar por haber conseguido entrar en la escuela de artes escénicas más prestigiosa del país y, aunque seguramente esté dando el mismo discurso de todos los años, sus palabras me hacen hincharme como un pavo. Por primera vez en mi vida siento que he conseguido algo por mí y no por mis padres. Es una sensación agradable.

Cuando el decano termina, el aula magna se vacía enseguida y todos salimos disparados hacia nuestro primer día de clase.

Rosalie nos dice adiós con la mano a Mike y a mí y se dirige a su clase de dirección de escena. Cuando se marcha, Mike me rodea por los hombros para conducirme a nuestra primera clase de interpretación. Aunque por un lado me resulta extraño que se encuentre tan cómodo invadiendo mi espacio personal cuando apenas nos conocemos, por otro me agrada. No estoy acostumbrada a que los chicos me rodeen por los

hombros con sus bonitos brazos musculados, pero seguro que podría acostumbrarme.

Entramos en una gran sala vacía con paredes de ladrillo visto y moqueta gastada. Siguiendo el ejemplo de los allí presentes, soltamos los petates en el perímetro de la sala y nos sentamos en el suelo.

Echo un vistazo al resto de la clase. Tanta gente nueva por conocer y a la que agradar… Mi patética necesidad de caerles bien aflora a la superficie y un sudor enfermizo me cubre la frente.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Mike con la mano en mi espalda.

—Sí. Un pelín nerviosa.

—Espera —dice al tiempo que se coloca detrás de mí—. Te voy a ayudar a relajarte.

Cuando empieza a masajear los tensos músculos de mis hombros me dan ganas de gemir.

A pesar de sus hábiles manos, le tengo calado. Quiere mostrarme su cariño, su apoyo. Por mí, estupendo. Yo deseo que me apoyen. Lleva todas las de ganar.

El resto de la clase charla y se ríe; solo veo unas cuantas caras conocidas. A pocos pasos se encuentran Lauren y la pelirroja que vi el primer día de las audiciones. Creo que se llama Victoria. Como es de esperar, charlan a voz en grito y dicen: «Ohdiosmío» sin parar. En el rincón están Alec y Jane, unos hermanos de pocas palabras con pinta de frikis.

Hay una chica con el pelo oscuro de punta llamada Leah que —estoy bastante segura— trató de ligar conmigo en las audiciones, y un chico de tez morena con cazadora de cuero llamado Paul. Está sentado al lado de un chistoso de pelo rizado llamado Riley con el que todo el mundo se tronchaba de risa en las audiciones. Paul se ríe a carcajadas con su imitación de _beatboxing_ con voces de personajes de Disney.

Mientras escudriño la sala, Cullen hace su entrada. Al ver a Mike dándome un masaje en la espalda pone los ojos en blanco y se sienta lo más lejos posible de mí.

Como quieras.

Cullen me rompe los esquemas. Por lo general sé lo que la gente espera de mí a los minutos de conocerla.

¿Quieres que me ría con tus chistes? Vale.

¡Oh, por favor, cuéntame tus anhelos y sueños! ¡Me encantaría!

¿Un hombro sobre el que llorar? No hay problema.

Pero con Cullen… es como si deseara que yo no existiera. Eso es algo que no sé hacer.

Debería sentirme dolida por su actitud, pero no lo estoy. Lo único que consigue es convertirse en un gigantesco enigma fragante y taciturno que estoy decidida a resolver.

Poco después, Tanya entra arrasando en la sala y todo el mundo se calla.

—Bien. Esto es interpretación profesional, también conocida como clase de «como no dejéis las chorradas fuera os doy una patada en el culo». Aquí dentro me da igual si estáis cansados, asustados, resacosos o colocados. Espero el cien por cien de vuestro esfuerzo el cien por cien del tiempo. Si no sois capaces de eso, entonces no aparezcáis. No quiero tener nada que ver con vosotros.

Algunos miran nerviosos a su alrededor, yo incluida.

—Todos estáis aquí porque vimos algo en vosotros que merecía la pena potenciar, pero no con mimos ni zalamerías. Si pensáis que porque sois capaces de recitar unas cuantas frases con un mínimo de emoción esta clase va a resultar fácil, pensadlo dos veces. Aquí encontraréis precisamente dónde radican vuestras flaquezas. Os voy a despellejar para luego reconstruiros, capa a capa. Si suena doloroso es porque lo será. Pero al final conoceréis a cada uno de los presentes en esta sala mejor que a vuestras propias familias. Y, sobre todo, os conoceréis a fondo vosotros mismos.

Me mira al decir esto y de pronto siento el impulso irracional de salir corriendo de la sala para no volver jamás.

—Bien. Todo el mundo en pie. Ha llegado el momento de conocerse. Nos coloca en dos filas.

—Las reglas son sencillas. La fila que está junto a las ventanas hace una pregunta al compañero, y este debe responder con sinceridad. Después cambiáis de orden. Continuaréis con esta pauta hasta que se acabe el tiempo y paséis al siguiente. El reto consiste en averiguar lo máximo posible sobre esa persona durante el tiempo dado, y no me refiero a nombre, edad y color favorito. Al final de este ejercicio deberíais ser capaces de decirme un detalle personal interesante de cada persona que hay en la sala. El tiempo empieza ya.

Me vuelvo hacia la persona que tengo enfrente. Es Jane. Tiene el pelo rubio, corto y totalmente lacio y le cae hacia la cara. Sus ojos son oscuros. Me observa expectante.

Ah, vale. Se supone que tengo que hacer una pregunta. Me cuesta pensar en algo. Es un poco desalentadora.

—Hummm… ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

—Cortarme. ¿Y a ti?

Parpadeo durante cinco segundos enteros mientras lo proceso.

—Hummm… Leer. ¿Por qué te cortas?

—Disfruto con el dolor. ¿Por qué lees tú?

—Yo…, bueno, disfruto con las palabras.

Durante los dos minutos y medio siguientes hablamos de libros y películas, pero sigo flipada ante el panorama de «Me corto por gusto». Cuando se acaba el tiempo, agradezco pasar al siguiente compañero.

El ciclo continúa y me entero de un montón de cosas interesantes de mis nuevos compañeros. Leah supo que era lesbiana a los ocho años y opina que tengo los pechos preciosos. Paul fue detenido por robo a mano armada a los dieciséis porque era adicto al _crack,_ pero ya dejó las drogas duras y ahora solo fuma maría. Zafrina, una chica alta de piel de ébano, emigró a Estados Unidos con su familia cuando tenía doce años a raíz de que sus abuelos y dos tíos fueran asesinados en una matanza en su aldea en Argelia. Lauren conoció a Robert de Niro en un _delicatessen_ hace dos años y está totalmente convencida de que intentó ligar con ella. Y Mike tiene dos hermanos mayores en el ejército que piensan que es marica por querer ser actor. Lo machacan en todas las reuniones familiares.

Me siento como una idiota. Sosa e inepta como un cero a la izquierda. Hasta hoy, nunca había conocido a una lesbiana. Ni a un drogadicto. Ni

a nadie que hubiera perdido a la mitad de su familia. Estaba demasiado ocupada en sentirme segura y a gusto en mi pequeña ciudad natal, pensando que tenía las cosas difíciles porque mis padres esperaban mucho de mí.

 _Dios, soy patética._

Para cuando me coloco frente a Cullen, mi creciente complejo de inferioridad me martillea la cabeza. Levanto la vista. Tiene el ceño fruncido. A lo mejor también le duele la cabeza.

—¿Te duele la cabeza? —pregunto con desgana.

—No. ¿A ti?

—Sí. ¿Por qué me da la impresión de tener un don de palabra nulo contigo?

—No tengo ni idea, pero, si quieres arreglarlo, tú misma. ¿Estás acojonada porque, comparado con la mayoría de esta gente, te sientes como una llorona consentida?

—Mmm… Sí. Así es exactamente como me siento, y gracias por describirlo de manera tan elocuente. ¿Tan obvio es?

Me dedica un esbozo de sonrisa.

—No. Pero así es como yo me siento. Simplemente albergaba la esperanza de no ser el único.

Por un momento nos une nuestra peculiar normalidad. Nuestra singular falta de singularidad.

—Entonces, ¿ningún secreto oscuro e inconfesable que desees compartir conmigo? —pregunta.

—No. Aparte de robar sin querer un sacapuntas de Winnie the Pooh a los cinco años, soy de lo más corriente en todos los sentidos. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

—No. —Ya están otra vez sus ojos con esa maldita intensidad—. Sí que me he dado cuenta de algo singular en ti.

Enarco una ceja.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y de qué se trata?

Me coge de la mano y a continuación pega su palma a la mía y alinea nuestros dedos.

Salta la misma chispa que compartimos en las audiciones y por un momento pienso que va a decir algo sobre nuestra increíble química.

En vez de eso, comenta:

—Menudas manazas de hombre que tienes.

 _¿Cómo?_

—¡Yo no tengo manos de hombre!

—Ya lo creo. Me fijé en ellas cuando hicimos el ejercicio de la imagen especular. Mira.

Examino nuestras manos pegadas la una a la otra. Sus dedos solo son ligeramente más largos que los míos, y eso es decir mucho, pues si se hurgara la nariz con esos pirulís podría provocarse una lobotomía.

—A lo mejor tus manos son de chica —replico.

—Swan, mido uno ochenta y ocho calzo el cuarenta y cuatro, y tu mano es casi tan grande como la mía. No me digas que no te extraña.

Aparto la mano rápidamente y le fulmino con la mirada.

—Vaya, gracias por señalarlo. A partir de ahora voy a estar superacomplejada por mis manos mutantes.

—No tienes por qué. Igual hay tíos que lo encuentran sexy. Sobre todo los gays, claro, porque son manos como de carni…

—¡Cierra el pico!

—Vale. No volveré a mencionarlo. E intentaré no quedarme mirando. Pero no te prometo nada. Son como satélites gigantes que llaman la atención.

Se cree gracioso. Pues no tiene ni pizca de gracia.

—¿Por qué te caigo tan mal? —pregunto.

Me mira durante unos instantes y parpadea con sus preciosos ojazos.

—No me caes mal, Swan. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Ah, no sé. Quizá porque, cuando no te da por cabrearme, me ignoras o pones mala cara. Y en las audiciones me dijiste que no íbamos a ser amigos. ¿Eso a qué vino?

Suspira y se frota los ojos.

—Porque no lo somos. ¿Es que quieres que lo seamos?

—Pues no especialmente, lo cual es muy raro porque por lo general trato por todos los medios de ser amiga de todo el mundo.

—Me he dado cuenta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Hace un ademán para quitarle importancia, lo cual —concluyo— debería darme carta blanca para pegarle un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Nada. Olvídalo. ¿A quién le toca preguntar?

—No, no pienso olvidarlo. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Creo que me toca a mí —dice, haciendo caso omiso—. Bueno, ¿sales con el tal Mike?

La pregunta me coge por sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Es que he tartamudeado? ¿Sales con él o no?

—¿Que si salgo con él como…?

—Por Dios, Swan…, como salir con él. Verle desnudo. Tirártelo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Me indigno tanto que me falta el aliento.

—El objetivo del ejercicio es responder a la pregunta —explica con calma—. Sinceridad, por favor.

—¡No es asunto tuyo!

Se agacha y baja la voz para susurrar:

—¿Voy a tener que llamar a Tanya para decirle que no estás haciendo el ejercicio que nos ha mandado? Quiere que compartamos cosas, ¿recuerdas?

El pensar que Tanya tenga una mala opinión sobre mí me da ganas de vomitar. Encima de él.

—Eres tonto del culo.

—Y tú te estás yendo por las ramas. Responde a la pregunta.

—¿A ti qué te importa si —quiero impactarle diciendo la palabra con «J», pero soy incapaz de soltarla por mi boca— salgo con él?

—No me importa. Es pura curiosidad. Hace un rato parecíais tener muy buen rollo. De hecho, daba la impresión de que iba a meterte mano delante de toda la clase.

—Dios, eres repugnante.

—Responde a la pregunta y punto.

—¡No!

—¿Que no sales con él o que no piensas responder a la pregunta?

—Las dos cosas.

—Pues eso es imposible. Si es «no» a la primera, automáticamente estás diciendo «sí» a la segunda.

—Basta. Cállate. —Tengo la cara al rojo vivo.

—Entonces, ¿tu respuesta a mi primera pregunta es o no es «no»?

—No, mi respuesta no es «no».

—¿No?

—¡No! —Maldita sea, ahora no tengo claro a qué pregunta exactamente he respondido «no».

A estas alturas siento un bochorno que se extiende hacia mi garganta. Casi me hace gracia que se plantee que yo pueda estar «saliendo» con alguien, y encima con alguien tan encantador y guapo como Mike.

Besé a unos cuantos chicos en varias fiestas del instituto, pero, en lo tocante a mi experiencia, de ahí no pasó la cosa. Sus bocas babosas y lenguas ávidas nunca despertaron en mí el impulso de ir más lejos. Si el sexo fuera béisbol, yo seguiría en el banquillo. El único movimiento que vieron mis bases fue por gentileza de mis manos curiosas y ni con esas conseguí jamás un _home run._

Pero, por supuesto, Cullen eso no lo sabe.

Abro la boca para decirle que me estoy tirando a Mike como un potro salvaje en un rodeo, pero me frena la expresión de sus ojos. Entre

sus comentarios incisivos y sus miradas imperturbables percibo cierta fragilidad en él, y soy incapaz de hacerlo.

Bajo la vista y suspiro.

—No, no estoy saliendo con él. Su gesto ceñudo se atenúa.

—Me alegro. Mantente alejada de él. No me gusta cómo te mira. Automáticamente me viene a la mente la imagen de mi padre diciendo

justo lo mismo sobre cada chico que se molestaba en mirarme de reojo y, de repente, mi recién descubierta libertad ya no parece tal.

—Igual me gusta cómo me mira —replico, y adelanto la barbilla—. Y si en algún momento decido salir con él, ni de coña necesitaré tu permiso. No eres mi hermano mayor, ni mi padre, y ya has dejado bien claro que no eres mi amigo, así que perdona si no te presento mi lista de candidatos para tu aprobación. Mike es un tío majo. Haría bien en salir con él.

La rabia asoma fugazmente a su semblante, pero recompone el gesto enseguida.

—Estupendo. Por mí como si sales con toda la escuela.

—Tal vez lo haga.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, Tanya nos dice a voz en grito que pasemos al siguiente compañero, y Cullen se esfuma.

Me quedo con ganas de despacharme del todo, pero Victoria se pone enfrente de mí y de lo único que desea hablar es de Cullen: de lo guapo que es, de lo alto que es, de lo intenso que es, de las ganas que tiene de «salir» con él.

Me cae fatal de inmediato.

Después de clase, todo el mundo se queda de pie charlando y, a pesar de que Cullen se halla al otro lado de la sala, siento que me observa.

No creo que jamás haya llegado a entender realmente el significado de la palabra «antagonismo» hasta que le conocí, pero vaya si lo entiendo ahora. Hasta este momento nadie me había sacado tanto de mis casillas. Aunque, si he de ser sincera, la chispa no me desagrada tanto.

Echo un vistazo para cerciorarme de que está mirando antes de agarrar a Mike del brazo y suplantar de la mejor manera posible la identidad de Lauren pidiéndole coqueta que me acompañe a la siguiente clase.

Cullen no me dirige la palabra el resto de la semana.

* * *

 **GraceVronsky: Espero hacerte feliz con una rápida actualización**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es del libro Bad Romeo de Leisa Rayven. Yo me limito a transmitir esta increíble historia.**

* * *

 **PRIMER PASO**

 _Hoy Nueva York_

 _Diario de Isabella Swan_

 _Querido diario:_

 _Cuanto más tiempo paso con él, más invade mis sueños. Me resisto a recordar, pero él se cuela._

 _Está aquí, debajo de mis manos. Sus labios, sobre mi piel. Es perfecto y cálido, y me digo a mí misma que esta vez no escapará._

 _Le aprieto contra mí, ahuyentando el miedo, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que se funda en mí. Que se quede. Y, aunque él ya ha escrito un final trágico, quiero que cambie de opinión._

 _Entonces le tengo dentro de mí, y es perfecto._

 _Le doy la parte de mí misma que no concibo darle a nadie más. Me dice que es valiosísimo. Que no se lo merece._

 _Después, me abraza como si no deseara soltarme jamás. Creo que seguirá así. Que eso no cambiará las cosas. Pero cómo no va a cambiarlas._

 _Vuelve a encerrarse en sí mismo, tan camuflado por capas que ya ni siquiera le distingo, solo la pena que deja tras de sí._

 _Le culpo, pero es culpa mía. Qué estúpida, romántica e ingenua soy._

 _Yo veía lo que deseaba ver. Sentía lo que deseaba sentir. Él se limitaba a interpretar su papel._

 _A veces le imagino lloroso y desvalido delante de mis ojos y es la cosa más bonita que he visto en mi vida._

 _Pero era cuento. Él es actor._

 _Y es muy, muy bueno._

 _Seis años antes_

 _Westchester, estado de Nueva York_

 _The Grove_

 _Segunda semana de clase_

Salgo de mi clase de historia del teatro con el cerebro saturado de información sobre los anfiteatros romanos cuando me doy de bruces

contra el pecho de alguien alto e inmóvil. Mis apuntes salen volando, claro.

—¡Jopé!

Ese alguien alto se ríe entre dientes y me indigno.

Alzo la vista y me encuentro a Cullen con gesto altanero. Mi expresión debe de anunciar a gritos violencia inminente porque la sonrisa desaparece de su cara con más rapidez que las bragas de Lauren Mallory un sábado por la noche.

Cuando me agacho para recoger mis apuntes, hace lo mismo. Me entran ganas de darle un palmetazo en las manos porque, desde el ejercicio de acercamiento personal de nuestro primer día, no me ha dirigido la palabra. No lo llevo bien.

—Quita —digo mientras recoge mis apuntes.

Me los tiende y los cojo de un tirón sin levantar la vista.

Reprimo el impulso de decir «gracias» porque, después de cómo me ha tratado, no se lo merece.

—Gracias—mascullo automáticamente. ¡Malditos buenos modales!

—De nada —contesta en tono cursi.

Le aparto a un lado para pasar y bajo las escaleras a zancadas en dirección al Hub. Al cabo de unos segundos le tengo caminando a mi lado con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

—Menuda semanita, ¿eh? —comenta—. Pensaba que Tanya iba a poner a Paul de patitas en la calle por presentarse colocado, pero creo que se dio cuenta de que actúa mejor cuando está medio mamado.

Me detengo y me vuelvo para mirarle de frente.

—Cullen, a mí no se me ignora durante una semana para luego darme palique como si tal cosa.

—No te he ignorado.

—Ya lo creo que sí.

—No, ignorarte sería hacer caso omiso de tu presencia. Yo he reparado en ti. Simplemente he optado por no hablarte.

—¿Es eso mejor o peor que ignorarme por completo?

—Un pelín mejor.

Levanto las manos con un ademán.

—Bueno, menos mal. Entonces no me lo tomaré a mal.

—Así me gusta.

—Estaba siendo sarcástica, cretino.

—Swan, ¿siempre eres tan gruñona, o es que tienes el síndrome premenstrual?

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Que si tengo… qué?! ¡¿El síndrome premenstrual?! Eres un… ¡Por Dios, cierra el pico!

Echo a caminar, pero me alcanza, y mi síndrome premenstrual está haciendo que me ponga como una furia y me den ganas de llorar al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué me sigues?

—No te estoy siguiendo; estoy caminando a tu lado.

 _¡Señor, dame fuerza!_

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto, sintiéndome como un perrito faldero ladrando como un descosido a su lado.

Suspira y baja la vista hacia sus descomunales pies.

—Nada. ¿Vas a la fiesta de Jack esta noche?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Se frota los ojos.

—No tengo ni puñetera idea.

—¿Vas tú?

—Seguramente no.

—Entonces seguro que voy.

Se queda mirándome unos instantes y a continuación frunce el ceño como tratando de calcular cuántas sandías caben en una caravana. Después, sin mediar palabra, se da la vuelta y se aleja.

—Ah, ¿conque has terminado? Bueno, gracias por hacer un esfuerzo. ¡Tus dotes de conversación son de lo más estimulante!

Menos mal que ha llegado el fin de semana. Dos días por delante sin tener que verle.

Para cuando vuelvo a mi apartamento dando zancadas se me han quitado las ganas de ir a la fiesta. Lo único que me apetece es sumergirme en la bañera durante unas cuantas horas, comerme lo que peso de Ben & Jerry's y meterme en la cama.

Rosalie tiene otra idea en mente.

—Levántate.

—No quiero —contesto como una cría de dos años.

—Vas a ir.

—Rose…

—No empecemos, Bella. Es nuestra primera fiesta en la universidad y vas a ir aunque tenga que arrastrarte de los pelos. A juzgar por tu gesto cuando entraste por la puerta, está claro que necesitas echar un polvo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Ojalá fuera de esas chicas que resuelven sus problemas con sexo desenfrenado. Pero en vista de que mi tarjeta de virgen está totalmente acreditada y que ligar no es precisamente mi fuerte, como mucho me contentaré con no pasar un rato de pena.

—Creo que la única que va a echar un polvo esta noche eres tú, Rose. Levanta las manos con un ademán.

—Bella, eres guapísima. Podrías tener al tío que quisieras si mostraras un mínimo de confianza en ti misma.

—Sí, vale.

—Prométeme que vas a dar el paso esta noche. Me hace gracia.

—Creo que no lo entiendes. No hay pasos que dar. Soy inmóvil. Existo en un vacío de pasos.

Hace tal mohín que me consta que en el momento menos pensado voy a perder la batalla con ella.

—¿Acaso tengo que recordarte que eres actriz? Joder, actúa como si supieras lo que te traes entre manos. Venga, mueve el culo, ponte algo sexy y en marcha.

La verdad es que no tengo nada sexy, así que me apaño con mis vaqueros más ceñidos y un jersey escotado que me realza las tetas. Hasta me maquillo un poco y me arreglo el pelo. Rosalie se encoge de hombros a modo de aprobación.

Media hora después paramos junto a una enorme casa en una avenida.

—¡Jo! ¿Quién vive aquí? —pregunta Rose dando un portazo al bajar del taxi.

—Jack Avery la comparte con otros dos chicos de mi clase. Paul y Mike.

—¿Mike? —repite, enarcando una ceja—. ¿El tío que conocí el primer día?

—Sí.

—Estaba bueno. ¿Hay química?

Sonrío al pensar lo atento que se ha mostrado Mike.

—Me da muchos abrazos.

—Bueno, pues ya está —dice, como si todos mis problemas se hubieran resuelto—. A por él.

Me encojo de hombros porque, aunque Mike no me disgusta, no sé si me gusta.

—Oye, no estoy pidiéndote que te lo lleves al altar y que te pongas a parir bebés rechonchos y chillones. Solo que pases un buen rato. Que te des el lote. Tampoco es para tanto.

—¿No se supone que el chico debe dar el primer paso?

—Maldita sea, Bells, deja de ser tan ñoña. Mira, voy a darle un aliciente al trato: si consigues tener huevos y echar un polvo con un chico esta noche, te haré la colada durante un mes.

Capta mi atención. Nuestro edificio tiene una lavadora del año de la pera con un programa que tarda más de una hora en terminar, por lo que el día de la colada suele ser una enorme pérdida de tiempo.

—Perfecto. No te prometo que no me vaya a sentir incómoda y avergonzada, pero lo intentaré, ¿vale?

Sonríe y tira de mí en dirección a la ruidosa casa.

—Con eso me vale.

En el jardín delantero hay gente charlando y riendo. Da la impresión de que se han presentado casi todos los novatos de la clase.

Me preparo para inventarme un personaje.

—Venga —dice Rose mientras me lleva a rastras entre la marabunta—, necesitas una copa.

—No bebo.

—Ahora sí. —Empuña dos chupitos verde chillón con forma de probeta de la bandeja que lleva una chica—. Dos o tres de estos y te pondrás a entrarles a los chicos y a arrancarles las camisas.

Pese a dudar de su vaticinio, al cabo de cuarenta y cinco minutos y tres chupitos estoy apoyada contra una pared con aire juguetón. Muevo la cabeza al ritmo de la música mientras Rosalie baila con un grupo de chicos ansiosos por impresionarla. Aunque coquetea con unos cuantos, uno de ellos —un tío alto y fornido que también estudia dirección de escena— recibe una atención especial. Inclina la cabeza para susurrarle algo a Rose. Ella me mira y enarca las cejas antes de cogerle de la mano y salir a la terraza.

Hace que parezca tan fácil…

Vale, muy bien. Puedo hacerlo. Encontrar a un chico mono. Charlar con el chico mono. Mostrarme encantadora. Chupetearle la cara.

Tiemblo de pánico. Maldita sea.

Avanzo por el pasillo en busca del baño, el único refugio seguro de la fiesta donde se considera aceptable estar a solas.

Antes de encontrarlo, veo a Cullen de pie junto a la puerta de la cocina. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo ahí?

Inclina la cabeza para hablar con la chica bajita y guapa que tiene al lado.

¿Tiene novia?

Cómo no va a tener. Alguien tan atractivo como él probablemente tenga decenas de mujeres postradas a sus malditos pies de payaso.

Noto que de pronto me pongo muy colorada y no me hace gracia.

El alcohol ralentiza mis reflejos y, sin darme tiempo a fingir que no le he visto, camina en dirección a mí con la mano puesta en la espalda de la chica. Ella sonríe como si me conociera.

—Eh, Bella —dice. Sí que me suena, pero tengo la mente nublada—. Soy Alice. Estoy en dirección de escena con Rosalie.

—Ah, claro. Hola, Alice. —Estuvo hablando con Rose el otro día en clase de semiótica. Bonita cara. Grandes ojos oscuros de mirada dulce.

Miro fugazmente a Cullen y la cara se me pone al rojo vivo cuando veo que tiene los ojos clavados en mis tetas. Rápidamente vuelve a mirarme a la cara y carraspea.

—Swan —dice, y hace un gesto de saludo con la cabeza.

—Cullen. —Intento que mi cerebro no procese lo guapísimo que está el puñetero con sus vaqueros oscuros y su camisa azul con las mangas remangadas.

Bonitos antebrazos.

—Pensaba que no vendrías —digo.

—Bueno, me enteré de que vendría toda la gente que mola, así que no podía faltar.

Alice dirige la vista del uno al otro; me pregunto si es consciente de lo mucho que me saca de quicio su novio.

—Entonces, Bella, ¿Edward y tú estáis juntos en el curso de interpretación?

—Sí, pero todavía no hemos actuado mucho.

—Bueno, solo ha pasado una semana —comenta risueña—. Pronto llegarán las audiciones para la obra de teatro del primer trimestre. He oído rumores de que será _Romeo y Julieta._ Nunca se sabe; igual acabáis interpretando a amantes desventurados.

Cullen y yo soltamos una carcajada como si fuera lo más divertido que hubiésemos escuchado en la vida.

Alice nos mira como si estuviésemos chiflados.

—Bueno —dice dando una palmada—. Necesito emborracharme cuanto antes. Nos vemos luego.

Pasa rozándome y echa a caminar por el pasillo.

—Me marcho dentro de dos horas —le grita Cullen—. Si quieres que te lleve a casa, búscame antes, y si no, te jodes y vas andando.

Guau. Ojalá tuviera un novio tan encantador. Muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro, asqueada.

—¿Qué?

—Tú.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—¿Siempre la tratas así?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es de muy mala educación.

Hace una mueca de sonrisa y niega con la cabeza.

—Eso ha sido con educación. Digo cosas mucho peores en casa.

—¿En casa?

—Sí.

—¿Vives con ella?

—Bueno, preferiría no hacerlo, pero por lo visto no hay manera de deshacerse de ella. Cerré la puerta con llave una vez, pero es bastante ingeniosa y se las apañó para forzar la cerradura con una brizna de hierba y un clip.

—Por Dios, Cullen, eres… tan… ¡Pufff! ¿Cómo te aguanta? Eres oficialmente el novio más cabrón del mundo.

Pone cara de sorpresa. Después se echa a reír.

—Alice no es mi novia. Por Dios, qué asco. Es mi hermana.

Ahora me toca a mí sorprenderme.

—¿Tu hermana?

—Sí.

Nunca he sentido un alivio tan odioso.

—No te preocupes, Swan —dice por lo bajini—. Estoy soltero. No tienes por qué estar celosa.

Me hace gracia.

—No estoy celosa. Sencillamente me alegro de que no contamines con tu personalidad a algún pobre miembro del sexo opuesto.

Cuando baja la vista percibo fugazmente algo oscuro en sus ojos y me da la sensación de haber dicho algo de lo más inoportuno. Estoy a punto de intentar averiguarlo cuando Mike aparece y me rodea los hombros con el brazo.

—Eh, Bella, te estaba buscando. Qué bien que hayas podido venir. Me abraza, y noto que Cullen nos observa.

—Cómo me lo iba a perder —digo, y le correspondo con otro abrazo.

—Oye, Edward —dice, y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Gracias por venir, tío.

Cullen sonríe por compromiso, con los labios apretados.

—Cómo me lo iba a perder.

—Bueno —comenta Mike—, en el sótano hay un montón de gente de nuestra clase jugando al que pierda bebe. ¿Os apuntáis?

Sonrío.

—Claro.

Cullen se encoge de hombros. Mike nos conduce al sótano.

Cuando llegamos abajo hay unos veinte compañeros de clase sentados en círculo con un puñado de botellines, latas de cerveza y vasos de chupito desperdigados por el suelo.

—He encontrado a dos más —anuncia Mike mientras nos acerca al círculo. El grupo da lo que únicamente puede describirse como un bramido etílico.

Lauren inmediatamente tira de Cullen para que se siente a su lado y le pasa una bebida. Mike se sienta junto a mí. Riley nos sirve un chupito de color marrón. Cullen se lo toma de un trago y rechaza un segundo mascullando algo sobre que tiene que conducir. Es irónico que siendo uno de los pocos de nuestra clase que es mayor de edad sea el único que no bebe.

Al tomarme el chupito me pongo a toser como si hubiera tragado ácido. Todo el mundo se echa a reír y empieza el juego.

Trato de concentrarme, pero como la verdad es que no conozco las reglas, acabo bebiendo un montón.

Demasiado.

Al cabo de un rato, todo me hace gracia. Todo el mundo es guapo. Me dan ganas de abrazar y besar a todos por ser tan simpáticos, monos y graciosos.

Luego hay música. Fuerte y martilleante. Alguien tira de mí para levantarme. Mike.

Me rodea con sus brazos, así que yo hago lo mismo e intento bailar, pero lo único que consigo es moverme arrastrando los pies. A Mike le trae sin cuidado. Es cariñoso y me roza de arriba abajo la garganta con su nariz.

—Hueles muy bien, Bella.

Sonrío porque me hace cosquillas. Porque es dulce. Porque me gusta la manera en la que me abraza. Sonrío mientras me sujeta, pero noto que el cuerpo me pesa.

Entonces pone los labios donde tenía la nariz y me estremezco. Pero algo va mal.

La habitación se inclina. Me echo hacia atrás. Digo para mis adentros que no estoy buscando a Cullen, pero no es cierto.

Hay gente bailando y riendo por todas partes. Enrollándose.

Veo a Cullen al otro lado de la sala, sentado en un sofá tomando una Coca-Cola. Lauren está hablando con él y tocándole de una manera que viene a decir: «Te dejo que me hagas lo que quieras». Pero él no la escucha; me está mirando, y ahora me estremezco muchísimo más.

No quiero que me haga sentir cosas, de modo que me giro hacia Mike. Me está acariciando la espalda. Me gusta.

Tiene la cara a pocos centímetros de mí y esa mirada en sus ojos. La que dice que me desea.

Siempre he anhelado que un chico me mire así. Ahora que uno lo hace, lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en la cara de pocos amigos del fondo de la sala.

—Bella, quiero besarte.

Parece escudriñar mi rostro en busca de una respuesta. Tengo ganas de que me bese, pero creo que es por el alcohol.

La voz de Rose suena en mi cabeza diciéndome que deje de ser una mojigata y que me lance.

Mike clava la mirada en mi boca mientras se acerca más y más, y yo estoy demasiado cachonda y borracha.

Entonces Mike se pone a besarme y una parte de mí desea corresponderle, pero no puedo. Me aparto de él.

—Mike…

Sonríe y agacha la cabeza.

—Lo siento —digo. Creo que debo de estar tarada por no besarle, porque es guapísimo y un encanto.

Niega con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada.

—Me apetece, de verdad… —explico, arrastrando las palabras, pero con sinceridad.

—Sí, pero me da la sensación de que te apetece más besar a otro.

Me toca la mejilla y no me da ocasión de decirle que se equivoca antes de verle desaparecer escaleras arriba.

La música cambia y hace que el suelo se mueva tanto que tengo que sentarme.

Voy haciendo eses hacia los sofás. Da la impresión de que están lejísimos.

Alguien me agarra del brazo y me guía. Sin mirar, sé que es Cullen. Riley aparece por otro lado y se ríe.

—¡Swan, estás muuuuuy jodida! Risas de hiena por todas partes.

Las manos cálidas tratan de abrirse paso a empujones hacia el sofá, pero Riley me vuelve a pasar la botella y sería de mala educación no beber. Doy una palmadita a las serviciales manos y cojo la botella.

Doy un sorbo y hago una mueca. Es repugnante, pero increíble.

Todos se ríen, y yo también. Demasiado fuerte. Demasiado estridente. Mi yo pedo se ríe como una tonta de remate.

—Vale, ya está bien, ya ha bebido suficiente.

La voz de Cullen. Áspera. Suena como la de mi padre.

—Tronco, nadie la está obligando a tragar. Ya es mayorcita.

—Pásale la botella a otro, Biers. _Ya._

Doy un traspié y todo el mundo suelta una risita. Es obvio que la Bella pedo es graciosísima.

Ahora veo todo borroso. Tardo demasiado en parpadear. Al perder el equilibrio me vuelven a sujetar las manos cálidas.

—Por lo que más quieras, Swan, ¿por qué no te sientas antes de que te caigas?

Voz malhumorada. No le gusta la Bella pedo. A la Cassie pedo le importa una mierda, joder. Risitas.

Acabo de pronunciar la palabra con «J». Mentalmente. Qué traviesa la Bella pedo.

Me dejo caer en el sofá. Es mullido, y estoy cansada. Hecha polvo.

Me apoyo contra su cuerpo. Duro y cálido. Huele bien. Ladeo la cara para oler mejor. Camisa de algodón. Hombro. Agarro y olisqueo. Qué agradable.

—¡Hay que joderse! —Voz masculina. Sensual.

Sigo tirando. Tiro del cuello de la camisa para acercarme. Debajo hay piel. Tibia. Se estremece bajo mis dedos.

—Por Dios, Swan… —Su voz ya no revela enfado. Es distinta. Suplicante—. Basta.

—No. Me gusta. Huele bien.

Quiero más calidez así que me subo a su regazo. Rodeo con mis piernas sus caderas. Mi nariz en su cuello. Mis manos en su cabello. Es tan agradable.

—¡Joder! —Me aparta de un empujón y hago un mohín.

Le miro a la cara. Se pone guapísimo cuando frunce el ceño.

—Swan, basta. Estás borracha.

Me dejo caer hacia delante.

—Por favor —digo al tiempo que me acurruco contra su cuerpo—. Solo quiero dormir un minuto…

Vuelvo a acurrucarme contra su cuello. Aspiro la fragante y cálida piel masculina.

Noto su tensión debajo de mí, pero yo me encuentro a gusto. Huele de maravilla.

—¡Eh, no os lo perdáis! — _Chsss, Riley. Más bajo_ —. Swan por fin ha encontrado la manera de poner nervioso al imperturbable Cullen. ¡Creo que se ha puesto colorado!

Más risas.

Susurro: «Chsss» y mis labios rozan su cuello. Gime y me dan ganas de volver a hacerlo.

—Biers, eres un gilipollas. —Aunque habla en voz baja, aún suena demasiado fuerte. Trato de taparle la boca con la mano, pero la aparta—. Ha bebido demasiado y va a vomitar.

—Está estupendamente, tío. Fíjate en esa sonrisa. Está desatada. No me quejaría si estuviera en tu pellejo.

Que todo el mundo se calle. Solo quiero dormir.

Gimo y hundo más la cabeza contra el cuello de Cullen. Él intenta escurrirse.

—Tráele agua antes de que te dé una patada en el culo. —Su pecho vibra contra mis tetas cuando habla. Es una sensación agradable. Masculina.

—Vale, vale, por Dios, tranquilo, tronco.

Me acurruco.

—Dejadehablar. Chsss. Necesito dormir.

—Swan. —Su tono es más suave, menos malhumorado—. Tienes que despegarte de mí. Por favor.

—Noquiero. Me gusta. —Deslizo la mano bajo su camisa. Bonitos músculos. Muy bonitos.

—Joder, Swan. Por el amor de Dios, para antes de que cometa un verdadero disparate.

Me pone las manos en las caderas para intentar moverme. Me muevo, pero no me despego. Empujo hacia abajo.

Lo noto contra mí. Duro. Dios. Muy duro. Vuelve a gemir con su cara en mi cuello.

—Hostia…

Mi cuerpo entero arde. Ansía. Desea. Me restriego contra él.

Maldice y se pone de lo más sexy. Tiene los labios pegados a mi oreja.

—Bella, así no. —Me agarra de las caderas para inmovilizarme—. No, porque estás borracha y no lo recordarás mañana. Para.

Ardo de deseo, pero no deja que me mueva.

Estoy por los suelos. Derrotada.

—Bella, mírame.

Ojos abiertos. Ay, mal hecho. Todo se tambalea. Me mareo.

—¿Bella?

El mundo se inclina. Él me observa. Preocupado.

—¿Bella?

—Nomencuentromuybien.

De pie. Casi me caigo. Sus manos encima. Fuerte. Ardiente.

—Mierda. Despacio, mujer.

—Estoybien.

Me suelto. Cruzo el pasillo tambaleándome.

El baño. Puerta cerrada. Váter demasiado lejos. Avanzo a gatas hasta él. Estómago del revés, boca abierta.

Una explosión de líquido marrón y nachos. Al subir arde tanto como cuando bajó. Mi estómago se contrae hasta que ya no queda nada, y me siento cansada. Cansadísima.

Cierro los ojos. Hay remolinos negros y grises, y voy en una barca en plena tormenta que se balancea e inclina.

Cuando abro los ojos, me está cogiendo en brazos para sacarme de un coche. Tiene mis llaves y en cuanto abre la puerta dejo escapar un quejido. Después me encuentro delante del váter, vomitando mientras él me sujeta el pelo y me pasa la mano por la espalda. Me pongo a llorar angustiada y asqueada mientras él me tranquiliza y me limpia la cara con una toalla de mano fría.

Luego me mete en la cama. Los remolinos oscuros se ciernen sobre mí y me desvanezco.

Al despertar, me duele todo. El sol me deslumbra. Un dolor punzante me aguijonea desde los globos oculares al cerebro. El estómago me da retortijones y tengo la barriga como si hubiera hecho mil abdominales.

Gimo y me cubro la cabeza con la almohada, pero unas manos la apartan. Al entreabrir un ojo veo a Cullen a mi lado ofreciéndome agua y paracetamol.

—Tómate esto. —Incluso hablando en voz baja, resulta demasiado fuerte para el martilleo de mi cabeza.

Trato de incorporarme, pero me duele demasiado. Me pongo de costado y me bebo el vaso de agua entero con las pastillas. No sirve de nada para mitigar el espantoso sabor de mi boca. Me dejo caer sobre la almohada.

Debo de haberme quedado dormida de nuevo porque al despertar percibo un olor a beicon y oigo a alguien trajinando en la cocina.

Voy dando tumbos al baño y hago pis como nunca en mi vida. La tentación de una ducha tibia es demasiado fuerte como para resistirme, así que me quito la ropa y me coloco bajo el chorro hasta que me siento más o menos persona. Me lavo el pelo y me froto el cuerpo; luego me envuelvo en una toalla y me cepillo los dientes y la lengua. Dos veces.

Cuando termino me siento un poco mejor. La cabeza aún me martillea y tengo el estómago revuelto, pero soy persona.

Al abrir la puerta del baño me topo con Cullen. Se fija en mi pelo mojado y en mi cuerpo liado en la toalla antes de mirarme a la cara.

Carraspea.

—Esto… Hola.

—Hola. —Resulta tan raro verle en mi apartamento que me pregunto si sigo borracha como una cuba.

—Yo…, humm…, te he preparado algo para comer —dice, y se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

Frunzo el ceño.

—No tenemos comida.

—He ido a comprar algo. Deberías comer. Te sentirás mejor.

—Vale.

Se queda inmóvil cuan alto es junto a la puerta, mirando y mordiéndose el carrillo.

—¿Cullen?

—¿Mmm?

—Si te apartas para que pueda ir a mi habitación a vestirme…

—Ah…, claro.

Se da la vuelta y regresa a la cocina.

Echo mano de ropa deportiva y me paso el cepillo por el pelo. Enseguida me siento en nuestra diminuta mesa de comedor con Cullen. Ha preparado huevos con beicon y patatas salteadas con cebolla. Tengo delante una taza de café y un vaso de zumo de naranja. Es una situación de lo más extraña.

—Mmm…, caramba —digo—. Esto es…, guau. ¿Has…, has hecho hasta patatas con cebolla? ¿Así como así?

—Sí —responde, y se lleva a la boca un poco de huevo—. No es para tanto.

—Puede que para ti no. Yo ni siquiera sé hervir agua sin receta.

Me observa y, a pesar de que mi estómago se resiste a entusiasmarse con comida, como.

—Mmm… —farfullo con la boca llena de patatas con beicon—. Esto está buenísimo.

—Mi madre es chef autónoma. Me ha enseñado cosas. —Se encoge de hombros y sigue comiendo. De vez en cuando levanta la vista hacia mí con su oscura e indescifrable mirada.

Cuando terminamos recoge los platos mientras me tomo tranquilamente el café. Me quedo mirándole el culo sin querer mientras lava los platos.

No debería mirarle el culo. Así no vamos por buen camino. No obstante, se está mostrando muy amable conmigo, de modo que decido mostrarme amable con su culo permitiéndome apreciar lo buenorro que está en vaqueros.

Se da la vuelta para apoyarse contra el fregadero y, de improviso, centro toda mi atención en su entrepierna.

Me pilla mirando. Agarro el café y le doy un enorme trago, pero se mete por donde no debe. Me atraganto y toso.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Disimulo.

Con razón nunca he tenido novio.

—Oye… —dice, y señala hacia mi teléfono, en la encimera—. Tu compañera de piso ha llamado para ver cómo estabas y para decirte que llegará más tarde a casa.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Ha dicho que te pregunte si tiene que hacerte la colada el resto del mes.

Sonrío.

Bueno, sí que acosé sexualmente a Cullen. A pesar de que no nos besamos ni nada, me pregunto si eso contaría como echar un polvo para Rosalie.

Me sonrojo al pensar en ello.

—Oye, Cullen, lo de anoche…

—Sí, eso. —Me interrumpe al tiempo que se frota los ojos—. ¿Cómo demonios te dio por beber tanto? Podías haber sufrido un coma etílico.

—Estaba — _intentando ser algo que no soy_ — intentando pasarlo bien. —¿Lo pasaste bien vomitando como una cosaca? ¿Fue divertido?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Durante un rato me sentí bien. A la gente le hacía gracia.

—Eso es por el careto que tenías y porque estabas sobando a todos los tíos de la sala.

—A todos no —replico a la defensiva—. Solo a Mike. Y… a ti.

—Sí, bueno, da igual —masculla—. ¿Qué pasa con Mike y contigo? Te pones a besarle y al minuto siguiente te me echas encima.

—Yo no besé a Mike. Me besó él. —Cuestión de semántica.

—De todas formas, no se le puede llamar beso.

—Entonces supongo que cuando te emborrachas te pones cachonda.

—No estaba cachonda —replico, indignada.

Uf, estaba muy cachonda.

—Pues desde luego era la impresión que daba desde donde yo estaba sentado.

—Estaba…, en fin…, estabas allí y yo estaba…, pues…

—¿Cachonda?

—Borracha, y por eso ocurrió. Por ninguna otra razón. Normalmente no me comporto así. Y mucho menos contigo.

—Porque me odias.

—Exacto.

—Y sin embargo me deseas.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡No!

—Sí.

—Son imaginaciones tuyas.

—Oye, eras tú la que me olisqueabas y me besabas el cuello y te apretabas contra mi…, bueno…, contra mí. Si no fuera un caballero, seguramente nos habríamos puesto a follar allí mismo delante de todos nuestros compañeros.

Sus comentarios son ridículos, pero mi cuerpo no lo sabe porque la picazón de deseo que sentí anoche ha vuelto con ganas.

—Cullen, dos personas que se odian mutuamente no…

—¿Follan?

—Tienen sexo.

—Ya lo creo que sí. Ocurre continuamente.

—A mí no.

—Lástima.

Nos quedamos callados. Sonrío y niego con la cabeza. Él frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Es que no te entiendo. En un momento dado transmites un aire de

chulo, como si por tratarme bien se acabara el mundo, y al minuto siguiente eres un tío encantador que me lleva a casa, compra comida y me prepara el desayuno. ¿Por qué te comportas así?

Se toquetea las uñas.

—Me he pasado la noche haciéndome la misma pregunta.

—¿Y has llegado a alguna conclusión?

—No tengo ni puta idea.

—¿Un momento de debilidad?

—Evidentemente.

—Puede que, después de todo, seas más un buen tío que un chulo.

—¡Ja! Swan, soy muchas cosas, pero te aseguro que un buen tío, ni por asomo. Si no, pregunta a mis exnovias.

Se le entristece el semblante. Como si me acabara de decir algo sin querer.

Sin darme tiempo a hacer algún comentario, se levanta, se sacude las migas y da un paso en dirección a la puerta.

—Bueno, me piro. Seguramente tendrás cosas que hacer.

—No tengo ningún plan —contesto. Se detiene para mirarme—. Puedes…, bueno…, quedarte un rato si te apetece.

Jamás pensé que ansiaría la compañía de Cullen, pero una parte de mí lo hace. Mucho.

—Yo…, hum… —Se mira los pies—. Oye, tengo que irme.

No me gusta el hecho de sentirme desilusionada.

—Ah. Vale. Bueno, gracias por…, ya sabes, por sujetarme el pelo, por el desayuno y eso.

—Sí, no pasa nada.

Le acompaño a la puerta. Sale y se vuelve para mirarme de frente.

—Bueno, supongo que nos veremos el lunes.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Al darse la vuelta para marcharse, digo:

—Entonces, ¿vas a dirigirme la palabra la semana que viene o esto ha sido un lapsus transitorio en tu firme propósito de que no seamos amigos?

Se da la vuelta con un esbozo de sonrisa.

—Swan, ser amigos sería… complicado.

—¿Más complicado que lo que puñetas seamos ahora?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se va a acabar el mundo porque pasemos tiempo juntos? —Me observa con expresión intensa.

—Sí. Las aguas hervirán, los cielos se oscurecerán y hasta el último volcán del mundo entrará en erupción, poniendo fin a la civilización tal y como la conocemos. Así que, por el bien de la humanidad…, de hecho, por el bien de todo lo que aprecias…, mantente alejada de mí. —Está tan serio que intuyo que no bromea.

—Edward Cullen, eres la persona más rara que he conocido en mi vida.

Asiente.

—Voy a tomármelo como un cumplido.

—No me extraña.

Mantiene la mirada fija en mí y a continuación menea la cabeza y se dirige a su coche.

Me quedo mirando hasta que las luces traseras desaparecen al doblar la esquina.

Tras cerrar la puerta, me retiro a mi habitación y me meto en la cama. Mientras me acurruco en la almohada, me pregunto con qué Cullen me encontraré la semana que viene: el chulo con un gigantesco chip en el hombro que me enciende la sangre o el encanto que me ha preparado patatas con cebolla como si tal cosa.

Una parte de mí anhela a ambos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es del libro Bad Romeo de Leisa Rayven. Yo me limito a transmitir esta increíble historia.**

* * *

DESEOS DE CUMPLEAÑOS

 _Westchester, estado de Nueva York_

 _Diario de Isabella Swan_

 _Cuarta semana de clase_

 _Querido diario:_

 _Hoy es mi cumpleaños._

 _Sí. Diecinueve años intentando ser todo para todo el mundo y acabo siendo nadie para mí misma._

 _¿Cómo demonios ha ocurrido esto?_

 _No sé si estoy deprimida por sentir que a estas alturas debería haber conseguido más cosas en mi vida o porque soy una virgen de diecinueve años que se muere de ganas de sexo._

 _Seguro que es lo segundo._

 _Nunca he tenido novio. Nunca me han dado un beso verdaderamente sonrojante. Nunca me ha tocado un chico las tetas o el culo, o en general cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo desnudo y, Señor, estoy desesperada._

 _Casi todas las noches me toco fingiendo que las manos no son mías para alcanzar el placer arrebatador sobre el que sigo leyendo en las novelas románticas de Harlequin y en Cosmopolitan. Pero cada noche me rindo porque, a pesar de sentir algo que aumenta —algodeslumbrante, brillante y fuera de mi alcance—, jamás logro experimentarlo. Es como si estuviera a punto de estornudar e inhalara e inhalara e inhalara pero nunca llegara la exhalación de un orgasmo. Literalmente._

 _Para colmo, hace poco descubrí el porno en internet y se ha convertido en una obsesión para mí._

 _Al principio me daba vergüenza ver primeros planos explícitos de genitales masculinos y femeninos dándose embestidas entre sí, pero la vergüenza no tardó en convertirse en fascinación. Una fascinación ardiente y excitante._

 _Principalmente con los penes._

 _Ay, qué bonitos los penes… No los fláccidos, claro; esos solo son blandengues, arrugados y burdos. Pero ¿los erectos? Guau. Preciosos. Magníficos. Increíblemente eróticos._

 _Me tienen embelesada._

 _Apuesto a que son alucinantes al tacto. ¿Será por eso por lo que a los hombres les obsesionan tanto?_

 _Lo más cerca que he estado de uno fue la noche que sobé a Holt con unas copas de más y, aunque la sensación me gustó, tengo ganas de sentir uno en mi mano._

 _Tal vez Cullen me deje que se lo toque. Seguro que tiene un pene muy bonito. Seguro que es maravilloso, como su puñetera cara perfecta, sus preciosos ojos y su cuerpo musculado. Seguro que si presentara su pene a un concurso ganaría el Premio al Mejor y podría desfilar con una gigantesca medalla de honor en la entrepierna._

 _Si se lo pidiera amablemente, me pregunto si me liberaría del lastre de mi virginidad._

 _Me atrevería a apostar a que soy la única virgen de mi clase. Albergaba la esperanza de que Jessica Stanley siguiera en la hermandad de la «V», pero el otro día llegó a clase fardando de que por fin había tenido una cita con el tío con el que estaba practicando cibersexo y que chingaron como posesos el fin de semana. Me cuchicheó que se corrió cuatro veces. ¡Cuatro!_

 _Madre mía, yo me contentaría con correrme una sola vez ¿y ella cuatro? Eso es puro vicio._

 _Hace varios días que no hablo con ella. Mi vagina, celosa, me lo prohíbe._

 _Juro que estoy tan desesperada que a veces me dan ganas de trincar al primer tío que se me acerque, arrancarle la ropa a tirones y abusar de él allí mismo. Que voy a…_

—¿Qué, Swan? ¿Escribiendo una novela?

Cierro mi diario y las piernas de sopetón con el mismo sobresalto. Al levantar la mirada me encuentro a Cullen observándome con su inconfundible e irritante sonrisita de suficiencia.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquiero al tiempo que guardo mi diario en el fondo del bolso. Me reprimo con sumo esfuerzo para no toquetearle la entrepierna.

Me abanico porque, Dios mío, me arde la cara.

—¿Qué coño te pasa, tía? ¿Estás enferma?

Posa el dorso de sus dedos en mi frente. Lo único que me viene a la cabeza es que deseo que esos dedos toquen mis partes íntimas.

 _Sí, estoy enferma. Soy una pervertida sexual sin remedio._

—Estoy estupendamente —respondo, y me levanto para alejarme de él. De buenas a primeras, pierdo el equilibrio y, cuando voy a caer, me rodea con sus brazos; mi cuerpo cachondo y depravado topa con el suyo y trato por todos los medios de no frotarme contra su muslo.

—Mierda, hoy ni siquiera te tienes en pie —refunfuña—. ¿Qué coño…? Apenas tengo unos instantes para recrearme en la sensación de sus brazos bajo mis manos, pues él me despega de un empujón y, como de costumbre, resopla y se pasa los dedos por el pelo.

Tengo que apartarme de él porque, si no, juro por el tierno niño Jesús que le tumbo en el suelo y me siento a horcajadas sobre él.

Doy media vuelta y me alejo.

—¿Adónde diablos vas? —grita.

—A donde sea.

—Swan, la performance de Benzo Ra va a empezar pronto. En el teatro. En dirección contraria a la que vas en este momento.

Me paro en seco. Con mi aturdimiento de obsesa sexual casi había

olvidado que la mundialmente famosa _troupe_ visita nuestra escuela para ofrecer una performance en exclusiva.

Giro sobre mis talones y paso con aire altivo por delante de él.

—Ya.

Él acomoda su paso al mío. Acelero para dejarle atrás, pero no hay manera de sacar ventaja a sus piernas de látigo.

—¿Te presentas a la audición de Julieta la semana que viene? —pregunta.

Me burlo y niego tajantemente con la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no conseguiría el papel de protagonista ni soñando. Es probable que acabe interpretando al «tercer asistente a la fiesta empezando por la izquierda» y que pase toda la producción haciendo crucigramas en el camerino.

Se detiene y me mira fijamente.

—¿Por qué coño no te presentas? —Porque podría cagarla.

—¿Por qué ibas a cagarla?

—Porque —contesto— cuando echo un vistazo a mi alrededor en clase, todos, y digo absolutamente todos, saben más o menos lo que se hacen. Casi todos tenéis algún tipo de experiencia profesional y formación, mientras que yo no tengo nada. Me da la sensación de que conducís deportivos mientras yo avanzo lentamente en mi bici rosa de niña con ruedines.

Frunce el ceño.

—Eso es una chorrada.

—¿Sí? Cullen, en mi instituto ni siquiera había cursos de arte dramático. Asistí a un par de clases particulares de interpretación con un tipo cuyo único mérito era ser figurante de _Belleza y poder,_ y, el otro día, cuando me uní a la conversación entre Lauren y Victoria sobre Stanislavski, te juro por Dios que comenté: «Ay, me encanta. Creo que le vi actuar en las finales del Open de Estados Unidos».

Me mira durante unos segundos sin pestañear con sus ojos insoportablemente dorados.

—Bueno, oye, esa equivocación la tiene cualquiera. El nombre del padre de la caracterización moderna efectivamente suena como el de un

tenista.

Mantiene la compostura durante un total de tres segundos hasta que se le descompone el gesto y se desternilla de risa.

—Te odio —digo al echar a andar.

—Ay, Swan, venga —grita mientras viene en mi busca.

—¿Te digo que me siento insegura e inferior y así es como reaccionas? ¿Ves? ¡Por eso no somos amigos!

—No he podido evitarlo.

—Ya. Parece ser que mi ignorancia es para troncharse.

Me sujeta del brazo y se apaga su risa.

—Bella, no eres una ignorante. ¿De verdad piensas que a un director de reparto le va a importar si sabes quién es Stanislavski cuando te presentes a una prueba?

—No lo sé. Nunca me he presentado a una prueba con un director de reparto porque mi experiencia es nula.

—Pero has hecho obras de teatro…

—Estuve en el coro de dos musicales donde el único requisito para la audición era presentarse. El mérito no fue precisamente por mi técnica magistral.

—Bueno, has entrado aquí, por el amor de Dios —aduce, y señala a su alrededor—. Fuiste elegida entre miles de personas, y no por los muchos castings a los que te hayas presentado ni por las muchas obras o películas de mala muerte en las que hayas participado. Te admitieron porque tienes un talento de puta madre, ¿vale? Déjate de chorradas e inseguridades y asúmelo.

Levanto la vista para mirarle.

—¿Tú crees… que tengo talento?

Da un suspiro.

—Por lo que más quieras, Swan, sí. Mucho. Tienes las mismísimas posibilidades que el resto de conseguir el papel protagonista. Tal vez más, porque tienes una especie de… vulnerabilidad intensa cuando actúas. Es…, bueno, es bastante singular.

Por un momento, su manera de mirarme casi denota cariño. Entonces carraspea y comenta:

—Estás chiflada si no te presentas para el papel de Julieta. Serías perfecta.

La frase «Serías perfecta» retumba en mi cabeza como un eco dulce y

sensual.

—Bueno, igual lo intento —contesto, con el pie prácticamente tocando la acera—. Incluso en mi día más penoso sigo superando a Lauren.

Se ríe entre dientes.

—Es verdad.

—¿Y tú qué? —pregunto. Echo a caminar despacio y se pone a mi lado —. ¿Te presentas para Romeo?

Niega rotundamente con la cabeza.

—Ni de coña. Me tendrían que arrancar los huevos para que interpretara a ese pelele.

—Oye, esa no es manera de hablar de uno de los héroes románticos más grandes de todos los tiempos.

—No es un héroe, Swan; es un capullo blandengue y voluble que confunde la pasión con el amor y se suicida por una piba que acaba de conocer.

—¡Qué fuerte! —exclamo entre risas—. ¿Crees que no amaba a Julieta?

—Joder, no. La tía buena número uno, Rosalina, pasó de él. Él languidece por ella como un niño que pierde su cachorro, o su conejito, como puede ser el caso. Entonces, tras una cadena de acontecimientos insólitos, conoce a la tía buena número dos, Julieta. Inmediatamente se olvida por completo de la tía buena número uno y le entra un ansia tan patética por follarse a la tía buena número dos que le propone matrimonio a las pocas _horas_ de conocerla. O sea, venga ya. Aunque su vagina pudiera dar masajes de shiatsu y silbar el himno nacional, seguiría sin valer la pena casarse con ella por pillar cacho.

Sacudo la cabeza por el cinismo abismal que camina a mi lado materializado en un ser humano.

—¿Entonces no crees que exista la más remota posibilidad de que se enamorara a primera vista sin más?

—El amor a primera vista es un mito inventado por escritores de novelas románticas y Hollywood. Es una chorrada.

—Jo, ¿cómo estás tan quemado?

—No estoy quemado. Solo soy realista.

—No me cabe duda.

Se detiene y se vuelve hacia mí con gesto muy serio.

—Míralo de esta manera: imagina que ves a un tío bueno. Te provoca una reacción inmediata y poderosa. ¿Le amas?

No estoy segura de si me siento del todo cómoda con este tipo de interrogatorios.

—Bueno…, yo…, pues…

—Vale, le daré la vuelta. Yo veo a una chica. Por alguna razón, mirarla es como…, no sé, como encontrar algo precioso que jamás supe que había perdido. Siento algo por ella. Algo primario. ¿Pretendes decirme que lo que siento es amor y no deseo?

—No lo sé. ¿Está buena esta hipotética chica?

—Coño, claro. Jamás pensé que se podía estar tan buena. Solo mirarla me pone. Es una putada.

Vaya. Esta conversación ha tomado un giro de lo más excitante. Justo lo que faltaba hoy.

—Yo…, bueno…

—Vamos, Swan. ¿Estoy enamorado? Le observo la entrepierna.

—Bueno…, humm…, no sé. Me pones… —Dios, he dicho «Me pones» mirándole la entrepierna— en un aprieto. O sea…, eh…

—¡Cómo voy a estar enamorado! Es una reacción química extraña que pasará. No voy a pedirle que se case conmigo con tal de tirármela.

Mi mente se va a lugares muy porno.

—¡Swan! —Chasquea los dedos delante de mi cara—. Céntrate.

—Pues…, humm…, ¿según tú, una fuerte reacción ante alguien del sexo opuesto es siempre puramente física?

—Sí. Si _Romeo y Julieta_ hubiera ocurrido en la vida real, excepto las absurdas muertes, seguramente Julieta habría destruido a Romeo al final follándose a Mercucio.

Lo dice totalmente en serio. Es gracioso y trágico al mismo tiempo.

—Piensa en ello, Swan—dice al tiempo que se inclina hacia delante—. Si Romeo pensaba que amaba a Rosalina y ella le rompió el corazón, ¿cómo no le va a aterrorizar Julieta, teniendo en cuenta que su atracción hacia ella es cien veces más fuerte?

Enarco las cejas.

—A lo mejor es lo bastante valiente como para pensar que vale la pena arriesgarse.

—Ya, y a lo mejor lo único que le pasa es que es tonto y tiene un calentón.

—El argumento romántico sería que si negaran su… amor…,

empatía…, como quieras llamarlo, se sentirían vacíos. ¿No es ese el sentido de la vida? ¿Encontrar a la única persona del mundo que sea tu pareja ideal?

—En realidad, Swan, el sentido de la vida es no morir. Romeo y Julieta fracasaron en ese sentido.

Niego con la cabeza, incrédula.

—¿Lo que me estás diciendo es que, si fueras Romeo, te habrías alejado de Julieta?

—Sí —afirma sin pestañear.

—Hummm.

—¿Eso qué se supone que significa?

—Nada. Es un sonido contemplativo.

—¿Contemplativo de qué?

—De lo mucho que te engañas a ti mismo. —Le observo con recelo mientras tamborileo con el índice mi barbilla—. Hummm.

Da un suspiro y me lanza una mirada desafiante.

—No me vengas con jodidos «Hummm», ¿vale, Swan? Tus soniditos condescendientes están de más.

—Hummm.

—Maldita sea… —Echa un vistazo a su muñeca y dice—: Caramba, mira qué hora es. Tenemos que irnos. El espectáculo está a punto de empezar.

Cierto. Benzo Ra.

Se pone a caminar y le sigo.

—Esto… ¿Cullen? Sabes que no llevas reloj, ¿no?

—Sí, lo sé.

—Era para asegurarme.

A la salida del teatro al cabo de una hora, en cuanto pisamos la calle nos ponemos a dar rienda suelta a todo el desprecio contenido que hemos acumulado durante la representación.

—Madre mía… —comenta Cullen a medida que empieza a calmarse—. Es lo más divertido que he visto desde que Keanu Reeves hizo _Mucho ruido y_ _pocas nueces._

Me seco las lágrimas de camino a nuestra siguiente clase.

—Desde luego —suspiro—, menuda compañía de teatro profesional.

Ese podría ser nuestro futuro.

Se ríe y gruñe al mismo tiempo.

—Sería el no va más en torturas. De hecho, esos tíos no podrían definirse como actores, ¿verdad? Seguro que en sus currículos pone: «Capullo con pretensiones profesionales».

Continuamos con las bromas de camino a nuestra clase de interpretación. Tanya ya se encuentra allí, sentada a su mesa.

Mientras la clase se acomoda a su alrededor, dice:

—Bien, damas y caballeros, esta es una de las compañías de teatro de vanguardia más respetadas del mundo. ¿Qué os ha parecido?

La gente se pone a cuchichear de entusiasmo. Frases como «¡DIOS mío, ha sido una PASADA!», «¡Son ÚNICOS! ¡Impactantes!» y «¡La obra de teatro más impresionante que he visto en mi vida!» se entrecruzan en la sala.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Les ha encantado. A todos.

Han presenciado la misma retahíla de escenas lamentablemente obtusas que yo y todos han llegado a una conclusión completamente distinta.

Dios, menuda idiota inculta soy.

—Su uso del movimiento estilizado ha sido tan preciso… —comenta Lauren con entusiasmo—. ¡Ha sido increíble!

Cullen, a mi lado, se burla de ella, y Tanya vuelve la vista hacia él.

—¿Cullen? ¿Querías decir algo?

—Nada bueno —responde, y levanta la barbilla con gesto desafiante—. Pienso que ha sido una mierda como la copa de un pino.

Tanya ladea la cabeza.

—¿De veras? ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

—Porque —contesta, soliviantado— se supone que debe haber una diferencia entre ruidos y movimientos aleatorios y teatro. Incluso el teatro experimental se supone que debe expresar ideas y emociones. No se trata de un puñado de idiotas dando vueltas por el escenario como si tuvieran palos metidos por el culo.

—¿Crees que la performance no logró transmitir a nivel emocional?

Se echa a reír.

—No, a menos que pretendieran transmitir que todos eran unos cretinos de tomo y lomo.

Lauren pone los ojos en blanco y se oyen murmullos de disconformidad

por parte de otros compañeros. Cullen les mira con desdén.

—Tíos, no puedo creer que os haya gustado ese bodrio. ¿Es que habéis visto un espectáculo totalmente diferente o estabais encandilados por su «reputación» porque sois un puñado de malditos borregos?

Oigo murmullos de «Que te den, Cullen» hasta que Tanya nos llama al orden y se dirige a mí.

Se me retuerce el estómago.

No, no, no, no, por favor, que no me pregunte.

—¿Swan? Todavía no he oído tu opinión. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

Ay, Dios.

Cullen me mira.

No quiero quedar como una ignorante. Quiero integrarme y decir lo correcto.

—Bueno…

—Venga, Swan —dice Cullen—. Diles lo que piensas.

—Ha sido…

Todos tienen los ojos clavados en mí. Él. Ellos. Tanya.

—Me ha parecido…

Demasiada expectación. Me duele la cabeza.

—¿Sí, Swan?

Cullen me atraviesa con la mirada.

—No es una pregunta difícil. Dales tu opinión y punto.

Diga lo que diga, estoy jodida.

—Me ha parecido alucinante —respondo entre dientes finalmente—. Una pasada. Me ha encantado.

Los murmullos de aprobación generalizada rompen el silencio. De todos menos de él.

Casi percibo la rabia de Cullen titilando como una corriente en el aire.

—Bueno, eso es muy interesante —señala Tanya—. Parece ser que todos sois de la misma opinión excepto Cullen, y tengo que decir —le dedica una sonrisa sorprendida— que coincido con él.

Hay gritos ahogados de sorpresa. Me siento como una mierda. Otra metedura de pata. Cómo no.

—El mero hecho de que alguien tenga una excelente reputación no significa que debáis dar por sentado que todo lo que haga es bueno. Hasta los mejores actores del mundo han tenido deslices espantosos. No hay más que ver a Robert de Niro en _Una terapia peligrosa._

A todo el mundo le hace gracia. Tanya se cruza de brazos.

—A lo largo de los años he visto a Benzo Ra actuar en muchas ocasiones y, todo sea dicho, esta performance ha sido una tremenda decepción. Se componía de teatralidad falta de imaginación que, en mi opinión, alienaba a la audiencia en vez de hacerla partícipe de la experiencia.

Continúa hablando, pero yo ya no la sigo. Me encuentro mal.

Después de semanas como el perro y el gato, Cullen y yo estábamos empezando a congeniar. Y ahora voy y le dejo con el culo al aire por agradar a la gente.

Imbécil.

—Bien, damas y caballeros —dice Tanya—, vuestra tarea para esta noche será escribir mil palabras analizando la performance de Benzo Ra y explicando por qué os ha gustado o no, citando referencias de otros profesionales de teatro experimental, incluida gente como Brecht, Brock y Artaud. Espero leer vuestras impresiones.

Nos despacha y, sin darme tiempo a tartamudear una disculpa, Cullen se marcha dando zancadas. Me levanto apresuradamente para seguirle, pero el condenado camina tan rápido que no tengo más remedio que correr para alcanzarle.

—Cullen.

No se inmuta.

—Cullen, espera.

Continúa caminando. Me coloco delante de él y le pongo la mano en el pecho para cortarle el paso.

Tiene la expresión sombría.

—¿Qué?

—Ya lo sabes.

—Ah, ¿ese detallito de antes, cuando me la has jugado? Ya lo creo que sí. Quítame la puta mano de encima.

Me rodea para seguir su camino y yo le sigo dando traspiés.

—¡Lo siento! No sabía qué decir. Pensé que debía de ser una lerda porque no lo pillaba; todos opinaban que era una obra estupenda. No quería dar la impresión de ser demasiado ignorante como para tener el

criterio correcto.

Se detiene y se vuelve hacia mí.

—¿De modo que crees que _yo_ soy demasiado ignorante como para tener el criterio correcto?

Me mira con tal intensidad que casi me desarma.

—¡No! Dijiste exactamente lo que pensabas, y yo debería haber hecho lo mismo. Es que…

—¡No me jodas, Swan! —dice al tiempo que levanta las manos bruscamente—. Un criterio no es correcto o incorrecto. Es tu interpretación de un tema o de una situación. ¡No te puedes equivocar, cojones!

—Entonces, si miro al cielo y opino que las nubes son rosas, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

—¡Sí! Porque es una _opinión,_ no un _hecho,_ y a lo mejor para ti las nubes son rosas porque estás zumbada. Una opinión no tiene por qué ser cierta para nadie más en el mundo que para _ti._ Deja de intentar agradar a todos y di simplemente lo que piensas, joder.

Siento como si me hubiera abofeteado.

—¿Y sabes lo que más me revienta? —pregunta, apuntándome con el dedo—. Que siempre que estás conmigo eres la persona más dogmática del puto planeta y no paras de intimidarme con tus opiniones, quiera oírlas o no. Pero en cuanto te mezclas con esos capullos de clase, te vuelves una puta pelele. Tienes tal paranoia con que te acepten que te conviertes en un borrego que se limita a balar con la manada. Me dan ganas de abofetearte porque olvidas todo lo que te hace ser una tía simpática, divertida y… Bella, te conviertes en una especie de Autobot complaciente que intenta ser lo que la puta gente espera en vez de ser tú misma.

Está tan alterado que jadea. No tengo nada que decir porque él lo ha dicho todo.

Nadie me ha conocido tan a fondo jamás como para ponerme los puntos sobre las íes, y supongo que el hecho de que esté tan disgustado significa que en realidad… le importo.

—Tienes razón —susurro.

—Claro que sí. Así que ya basta, joder.

Arrastro los pies con vacilación mientras el patio empieza a despejarse de gente.

—Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

Se echa la mochila al hombro y resopla.

—Supongo que irme a casa a escribir mil palabras sobre teatro experimental.

—Bueno, podrías venir a la mía a hacer el trabajo. Podrías echarme un cable para no quedar en evidencia como una imbécil.

Lo medita durante unos segundos. A juzgar por su expresión, está sopesando si vender o no uno de sus riñones.

—Hostia, Cullen. No te estoy pidiendo en matrimonio; simplemente pensaba que podrías echarme un cable.

—Vale —concede a regañadientes—. Pero a cambio de un aperitivo.

—Eso está hecho. —Aparte de los platos precocinados que llenan mi congelador, el único alimento que tengo en mi posesión son tentempiés. Mi madre se sentiría de lo más avergonzada.

Pasamos por la biblioteca para coger unos cuantos libros que podrían ser de utilidad y después nos ponemos de camino a mi apartamento.

Entro en mi dormitorio, tiro el bolso encima de la cama y al darme la vuelta me lo encuentro vacilante junto a la puerta.

—¿Qué? —digo, y me echo a reír—. ¿Eres como uno de esos vampiros de la tele? ¿Necesitas invitación para poder entrar?

Niega con la cabeza y entra en la habitación.

—No, es que resulta raro estar aquí cuando no estás vomitando ni desmayada.

—Tengo previsto «vómitos y desmayo» en mi agenda para las nueve. No te vayas muy lejos. Promete ser divertido.

Cuando estoy a punto de sacar los libros suena mi teléfono. Al sacarlo de mi bolsillo compruebo que es el número de mi madre.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

Me dirijo a la sala de estar porque sé por qué me llama.

—Hola, mamá.

—¡Mi vida! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Tapo el altavoz con la mano y miro por encima del hombro.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Ay, cielo, ojalá pudiéramos estar contigo. ¿Lo estás pasando bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

—Bueno, no gran cosa. Estudiar.

Cullen se asoma desde la puerta de mi habitación y pregunta:

—Swan, ¿dónde están los libros de la biblioteca? Voy a empezar a documentarme.

Mi madre se pone a hablar, pero tapo el teléfono y susurro:

—En mi bolso, encima de la cama.

Él asiente y desaparece. Mi madre se calla.

—¿Quién era?

—Nadie, un chico de mi clase. Estamos estudiando juntos. Tras unos instantes de silencio, pregunta:

—¿Estás a solas con un chico en tu apartamento?

Uf. Ya la hemos liado.

—Mamá, no es lo que piensas. Estamos haciendo un trabajo.

Justo entonces Holt exclama:

—¡Madre mía, Taylor, qué cama más incómoda! ¿Cómo coño duermes en esto? ¿O es aposta? ¿No quieres que se te acurruquen cuando has acabado con ellos?

Pienso: «Tierra, trágame», y mi madre da un grito ahogado.

—Mamá…

—¡Cassie! ¿Acaso te he educado para que te acuestes con el primer chico que se presente?

—Solo somos amigos. —Más o menos—. No es eso. De verdad.

—¿Y por qué no te creo?

—¡Date prisa, Swan! Creo que tu cama me ha descoyuntado la espalda. ¡No puedo levantarme!

¡Le voy a mataaaar!

Mi madre me suelta un sermón sobre la cantidad de violaciones que se producen en los campus universitarios y sobre lo irresponsable que soy, y cacarea que esto es lo que pasa cuando ella no está cerca para vigilarme. Normalmente me limito a dejar que se desahogue para que haya paz, pero ahora tengo a un Cullen en miniatura en el hombro instándome a que haga valer mis derechos.

—Mamá, ya está bien. No es asunto tuyo si tengo o dejo de tener a un hombre aquí. Ya soy mayorcita y no necesito tu aprobación para todas y cada una de mis decisiones. Mira, te quiero, pero hay un hombre muy guapo en mi cama y tengo que dejarte.

Se queda en silencio unos segundos. Me aterra la idea de que le haya dado un síncope.

—¿Mamá?

Más silencio. Visualizo a mi madre tirada en el suelo de su sala de estar con la mirada vidriosa y el teléfono agarrado en la mano.

—¡¿Mamá?!

—¿Cómo de guapo? —pregunta finalmente.

Doy un suspiro.

—No te puedes ni imaginar.

Se ríe. De compromiso, pero al menos lo intenta.

—Ten cuidado con los guapos, cielo —me advierte—. Te romperán el corazón.

—Mamá, papá es guapo. Hace una pausa.

—Sí, bueno, tu padre te manda un beso. Te llamará luego, cuando llegue del trabajo.

—Gracias, mamá.

Siento una punzada de morriña. A pesar de decir pestes de ellos, la verdad es que echo de menos a mis padres.

Me despido y siento un pelín de orgullo por haber dicho lo que pienso. Hasta ahora nunca me había encarado con mi madre y lo he sobrellevado sin llorar ni matarla. Tal vez Cullen no vaya tan desencaminado después de todo.

Cuando vuelvo sonriendo al dormitorio me lo encuentro sentado en el borde de la cama, inclinado sobre un libro y revolviéndose el pelo con los dedos.

—Vaya, esa lectura debe de ser emocionante —comento. Se levanta de un brinco.

—Swan… No era mi intención. Estaba en tu bolso. Se había quedado abierto al chocar con otro libro y, al ver mi nombre, yo…

Al darme cuenta de lo que tiene en la mano me embarga una oleada de horror nauseabundo.

Me trago la vergüenza y las náuseas. La cara me arde.

—¿Qué has leído? —pregunto con un hilo de voz ronco por el bochorno.

—Lo suficiente.

—¿Todo lo que he escrito hoy?

—Sí. —Hace una pausa—. ¿Es tu cumpleaños?

Voy a vomitar. Lo ha leído todo. Mis comentarios despotricando sobre mi virginidad. Lo cachonda que estoy. El fuerte deseo que siento por él y por su pene de galardón. Todo.

—Bella…

—Cullen, como me felicites en este preciso instante, te machaco.

Me tapo la cara con las manos y me niego a llorar, pero ya no puede quedarse aquí. No puedo estar cerca de él. Nunca más. A lo mejor incluso más allá de nunca.

—Maldita sea, Swan… —dice—. ¿Qué has escrito sobre mí?

No quiero saber nada. Absolutamente nada. Joder, en serio…

—Lárgate.

Le oigo suspirar, pero soy incapaz de mirarle.

—Bella…

—Lárgate-de-una-puta-vez. Ya.

Oigo un ligero ruido amortiguado y al echar un vistazo compruebo que ha dejado caer el diario sobre la cama. Se acerca y recoge su mochila del suelo detrás de mí.

Cuando su cuerpo roza el mío, noto un repentino movimiento. Abro los ojos y me lo encuentro delante de mis narices, escrutando mi rostro. Me da la sensación de que, como no pare, mi piel va literalmente a arder en llamas.

—¿Cómo es posible? —pregunta en voz baja.

—¿El qué?

Al avanzar hacia mí sin dejar de mirarme, pego la espalda a la puerta de mi ropero.

—¿Cómo es posible que nunca hayas…, que ningún hombre te haya…?

Quiero que termine la frase, pero él se limita a clavarme la mirada con gesto incrédulo.

—Es un puto crimen que jamás te hayan besado como es debido. Me fijo en su pecho. Se mueve agitado. El mío también.

Cierro los ojos.

—Pues hazlo tú. —Se me escapa, pero no quiero retirarlo—. Enséñame cómo deberían besarme.

Abro los ojos y le veo con la mirada clavada en mí con tal intensidad que me corta la respiración.

Por un momento se queda inmóvil y a mí me dan ganas de trepar por la pared para huir de mi tremenda vergüenza. Pero entonces se inclina tan despacio que apenas da la impresión de estar moviéndose. Me da la sensación de haber dejado de respirar porque me duele el pecho. Hasta este momento no era consciente de lo mucho que deseaba que me besara, pero ahora hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo lo anhela. Siento un hormigueo de intensa anticipación en todo mi ser.

Cullen tiene el semblante serio. La mirada oscura e inquisitiva. Sus manos se posan en mis caderas y, a medida que sus dedos aprietan y sueltan con movimientos irregulares, me dejo caer contra la puerta.

Finalmente inspiro; ahora se halla tan cerca de mí que aspiro su aliento cálido y dulce.

 _Va a pasar. Oh, Dios, por favor, que pase._

Cierro los ojos y entreabro los labios casi llorando ante la expectativa de tener su boca sobre la mía.

Pero entonces todo se detiene. Su aliento deja de envolver mi cara y sus cálidas manos se despegan de mi cuerpo.

—¿De verdad crees que después de leer todo eso hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda darte un puto beso? —pregunta en tono cortante—. Por Dios, Swan, ni siquiera soporto estar en la misma habitación que tú.

Cuando abro los ojos se echa la mochila al hombro y sale por la puerta dando zancadas.

La mortificación y la vergüenza llenan todo el espacio de mis pulmones; me escurro pared abajo y me tapo la cara con el deseo de volverme invisible.

Sigo esperando que la tierra me trague cuando oigo cerrarse la puerta del apartamento de un portazo.


	6. Chapter 6

**SUPERCASTING**

 _Hoy Nueva York_

 _Cuarto día de ensayo_

En la cafetería hay ruido, pero tienen wifi gratis. Un lugar perfecto para sacar mi iPad y evadirme durante mi hora para comer. Casi todos los días escribo en mi diario. Sobre todo porque Jacob sigue empeñado en que me mantendrá cuerda frente a la vorágine de mi actual situación. Tiene razón, como de costumbre.

Últimamente, por supuesto, utilizo un diario virtual con clave encriptada y más seguridad que una comitiva presidencial, pero no es lo que se dice lo mismo que escribir en auténtico papel.

Todos los días Alice y Edward me invitan a acompañarles para comer, pero es algo que no pienso hacer bajo ningún concepto.

Allí voy a trabajar, a cumplir con mi deber, e intento guardar las distancias con Edward durante el tiempo que pasamos fuera del escenario. Él se empeña en que hablemos tendiéndome encerronas, pero yo he aprendido a esquivar y a escabullirme mejor que un campeón mundial de boxeo.

Con hablar no solucionaremos nada salvo recorrer el Callejón de los Recuerdos Terriblemente Dolorosos. Ninguno de los dos tenemos necesidad de ello.

Estoy enfrascada tecleando mi último comentario en el diario cuando plantan junto a mí una gigantesca ensalada César. Al levantar la vista para explicar que yo no la he pedido, me encuentro a Alice.

—Te estás quedando hecha un palillo —comenta mientras se sienta a mi lado con su comida—. Una mujer no puede sobrevivir a base de cafeína y nicotina, ¿sabes?

—Te equivocas —digo, y le sonrío—. Soy un magnífico ejemplo. —Pues tu directora de escena opina que cada vez te pareces más a una muñeca cabezona, así que a comer. Invito yo.

Al fijarme en la ensalada me doy cuenta de lo hambrienta que estoy.

—A sus órdenes.

Mientras guardo mi tableta reparo en Cullen sentado solo a una mesa al fondo.

Maldita sea. De todas las cafeterías de todas las ciudades del mundo, tiene que venir a la mía. Se supone que este es un espacio libre de Edwards.

Como si anticipara la pregunta que iba a hacer a continuación, Alice dice:

—Voy a comer contigo porque estoy harta de aguantarle. Siempre que me intereso por cómo van las cosas entre vosotros se cierra en banda.

Me encojo de hombros y sigo comiendo. Dejé de intentar averiguar las motivaciones de Cullen hace mucho tiempo.

—Prácticamente no cruzáis palabra en los ensayos. Tú ni siquiera le miras, pero él se pasa todo el rato sin quitarte ojo de encima. ¿Me quieres decir qué pasa?

Miro con disimulo a Cullen, que está leyendo mientras picotea distraídamente patatas fritas de un bol.

—No pasa nada —contesto, y le doy un sorbo a mi refresco—. Simplemente estoy trabajando a fondo.

Ladea la cabeza, me examina durante unos segundos y pregunta:

—¿Te estás tirando a mi hermano?

Me pongo a reír y toser al mismo tiempo. Cojo un puñado de servilletas para limpiarme el hilo de Coca-Cola que me chorrea por la barbilla.

Cullen parece ajeno a nuestra conversación. Menos mal.

—Por supuesto que no —cuchicheo—. ¿Acaso crees que mi instinto de supervivencia es nulo?

Echa un vistazo a Cullen antes de cuchichear a su vez:

—Creo que, en lo tocante a mi hermano, eres incapaz de pensar con claridad y que si quisiera llevarte a la cama, tardarías unos tres segundos en abrirte de piernas.

—No es verdad.

—¿En serio? Porque con el calor que generáis en los ensayos se podría iluminar la mitad de Nueva York. Los dos parecéis culpables. Si no estáis follando, ¿entonces qué?

No me apetece para nada mantener esta conversación hoy. Ni nunca. Suspiro y niego con la cabeza.

—Oye, mentiría si dijera que ya no me atrae, pero, Dios, Alice, se acabó. No tengo ninguna intención de volver a tener algo con él. Jamás.

—Pero todavía debes de sentir algo por él. Pensaba que te largarías a un millón de kilómetros al enterarte de que iba a ser el protagonista masculino. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Me encojo de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea.

Eso no es del todo cierto. Tenía que verle. Necesitaba oírle decir que había cometido un error y que lo sentía, pero empiezo a dudar que eso llegue a ocurrir algún día. Ahora creo que simplemente trato de sobrellevarlo para demostrar que puedo seguir adelante sin él.

—Vaya, tienes agallas, de eso no cabe duda —señala Alice—. O sea, yo quiero a mi hermano, pero si alguien me hubiese hecho lo que te hizo… —Se limpia la boca con una servilleta—. Digamos que entiendo que no respondieras a mis llamadas. Cuando Edward me comentó que te habían elegido para el papel, pensé que sería nuestra oportunidad para reparar el daño hecho.

—Ali, tú no me hiciste ningún daño. Fue tu hermano quien me lo hizo.

—Lo sé. Pero me alegro de que volvamos a hablar. Te he echado de menos.

Le cojo la mano y se la aprieto.

—Yo también te he echado de menos.

Hasta ahora no era consciente de hasta qué punto.

—Oye, Marco tiene previsto ensayar el beso después de comer, ¿no? — comenta mientras unta una patata frita con kétchup—. ¿Nerviosa?

—No. No es la primera vez que actúo con tu hermano cuando su presencia me pone enferma.

—Cierto. Pero la última vez el vaso no estaba tan colmado.

—Y yo era mucho más joven y menos capaz de distinguir la realidad de la fantasía. —Me llevo a la boca un poco de ensalada, aunque la verdad es que se me ha quitado el apetito.

Alice termina la última loncha de queso fundido y pregunta:

—Entonces, ¿no tienes inconveniente en besarle? ¿No reavivará sentimientos del pasado? Me encojo de hombros.

—No hay sentimientos que reavivar. Murieron hace mucho tiempo.

Se me queda mirando unos segundos y a continuación niega con la cabeza.

—Claro.

Continuamos charlando de temas triviales sin que ninguna vuelva a mencionar a Edward. Nuestra amistad giró más de lo debido en torno a él cuando debía haberse limitado a nosotras dos.

Mientras charlamos me fijo en que tres chicas se han sentado a la mesa de Edward. Sus grupis. Siempre hay unas cuantas esperándole a la salida del teatro. Parecen tener un sexto sentido para intuir adónde va. Es irritante.

Chillan, le piden fotos y autógrafos. Le miran como si fuera un regalo de los dioses. Sacan tetas como si tuvieran alguna oportunidad con él.

Ojalá supieran la verdad. A pesar de tener cara de ángel, es un demonio, el cabrón que abandonó a Bella.

Pincho el resto de la ensalada con entusiasmo un pelín exagerado mientras un aluvión de risitas llena el café.

Maldita sea su estúpida cara de ángel. Cuando Alice y yo acabamos de comer, dice:

—Nos vemos ahí dentro. No olvides echarte cacao. Edward no se ha afeitado. A ver si se te va a irritar la piel. —Me da un rápido abrazo y acto seguido se lleva la cuenta a la caja.

Cuando se marcha dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

Casi había olvidado el beso. Bueno, no tanto olvidado, más bien lo había borrado de la mente. Como acob comprobará, mi talento para negar los hechos es fuera de serie.

Cuando me pongo a recoger mis cosas noto una presencia detrás de mí. No me extraña que mi cuerpo reaccione antes de averiguar quién es.

—¿De modo que hablas con mi hermana y conmigo no? —dice al tiempo que me doy la vuelta.

—Eso es porque tu hermana me sigue cayendo bien.

Tiene su inconfundible ceño fruncido.

—En algún momento tendremos que hablar, Bella.

—No hay necesidad. —Cojo mis bártulos y le aparto para dirigirme a la salida.

Cómo no, me sigue.

—¿Crees que podemos sacar adelante esta obra tal y como estamos? ¿Que no afectará a nuestras interpretaciones?

Salgo a la calle y el ruido del tráfico me hace levantar la voz.

—No voy a permitir que afecte a mi interpretación. Este es el trabajo de mis sueños. Y aunque el universo me esté jodiendo al elegirte a ti como coprotagonista, voy a hacer que funcione. —Me vuelvo hacia él—. Si tú no eres capaz, haznos un favor a los dos y abandona.

Se inclina hacia delante invadiendo mi espacio personal adrede para provocarme.

—Cassie, no te engañes pensando que podrías hacerle justicia a este papel con otro, porque ambos sabemos que eso es una gilipollez.

—Estaría dispuesta a intentarlo —contesto, dedicándole mi mejor sonrisa.

Cuando está a punto de protestar, aparecen más grupis. Se me adelantan para arremolinarse a su alrededor. Se lo regalo. Yo ya no soy su fan.

Mientras me alejo, me llama. No me detengo.

 _Seis años antes_

 _Westchester, estado de Nueva York The Grove_

 _Sexta semana de clase_

Me mira fijamente.

Centro mi atención en Tanya y procuro concentrarme. Me cuesta. La mirada de Cullen me provoca un hormigueo eléctrico que comienza en mi nuca y se extiende por todo mi cuerpo.

De buena gana le diría que parara, pero eso implicaría reconocer su existencia y no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo ni de broma en un futuro a corto plazo.

Desde que leyó mi diario hace casi dos semanas le he evitado a toda costa. Cada vez que le miro me embarga un tremendo sentimiento de humillación, acto seguido una ira desmedida y por último unas ganas enormes de restregar todo mi cuerpo contra él. Pensé que iba a besarme. Esa era la impresión que daba. Después se marchó, y ahora no tengo ni idea de lo que le pasa por la cabeza.

Con solo pensar en nuestro beso inminente se me excitan todas mis partes femeninas. No tengo valor para decirles que vamos a morir sin llegar a experimentar un orgasmo. Las deprimiría demasiado y la verdad es que no puedo permitirme el lujo de tener una vagina triste.

—¿Swan?

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué?

Tanya me está mirando. Igual que el resto. Menos él. Vaya, qué ironía.

Te preguntaba por qué crees que elegimos la interpretación —repite Tanya—. ¿Qué nos impulsa a dedicarnos a esta profesión?

Vale, tranquila. Responde a la pregunta con franqueza. No te limites a darle la respuesta que desea escuchar.

—Swan —dice Tanya—, te prometo que no es una pregunta con trampa. ¿Por qué crees que actuamos?

—Bueno… —Respiro hondo e intento ignorar todos los ojos clavados en mí—. Considero que es una manera de comunicar ideas y conceptos. Supongo que somos como médiums canalizando a diferentes personajes y personalidades a fin de dar vida al trabajo de otras personas.

Tanya asiente.

—¿No crees que colaboras en ese trabajo? ¿Que las elecciones de tu personaje aportan algo a la imagen original?

—Bueno, sí. Pero siempre que no la pifie con mis elecciones. La gente se ríe.

Cullen se burla.

—¿Cullen? ¿Qué opinas?

Se recuesta en el asiento.

—Somos actores porque buscamos atención. Nos ponemos ahí de pie a pronunciar las palabras de otro e intentamos no cagarla.

Tanya sonríe.

—Entonces, ¿piensas que lo que haces no tiene nada de artístico?

Se encoge de hombros.

—No especialmente.

—¿Qué me dices de un músico que interpreta temas de alguien? ¿Los consideras artistas?

—Bueno, sí…

—¿Y a un artista visual? ¿A un pintor que interpreta imágenes por medio de sus pinceles? ¿Son artistas?

—Por supuesto.

—Pero no los actores.

—La verdad es que no. Somos loros, ¿no? Memorizamos frases y las repetimos.

—En tal caso —aduce ella—, si piensas que actuar no es una labor creativa, ¿por qué lo haces, Cullen? ¿Por qué actuar? Si eres una simple marioneta y no te implicas personalmente en lo que estás interpretando, ¿por qué invertir en ello tres años de tu vida? Seguramente encontrarás algo que te _apasione_ más.

—No he dicho que no me apasione; solo que nos engañamos a nosotros mismos al pensar que es difícil.

—Quizá para ti no lo sea, pero a la mayoría de la gente le resultaría imposible subirse a un escenario delante de cientos o miles de personas.

Él se ríe.

—Cullen —dice Tanya con paciencia—, ¿sabías que en un estudio reciente casi el noventa por ciento de los encuestados dijo que preferiría lanzarse dentro de un edificio en llamas que hablar delante de un grupo numeroso de gente?

—¿Cómo? Eso es ridículo.

—No cuando se tienen en cuenta los diez principales miedos de la gente, pues el «miedo a hablar en público» es el número dos. Otros miedos de la lista relacionados con la interpretación son el «miedo al fracaso», «miedo al rechazo», «miedo al compromiso» y «miedo a la intimidad».

—Da la casualidad —señala Riley— de que esas son precisamente las razones por las que Cullen no tiene novia.

Cullen lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Para lanzarse al interior de un edificio en llamas hace falta muchísimo más valor que para arriesgarse a que te rechacen o mostrar tu intimidad.

Tanya lo mira como una araña calibrando a una mosca.

—¿Más valor, dices?

Él asiente sin ser consciente de que le va a engullir.

—Pienso que sería más acertado decir que se trata de una clase de valor diferente y que las elecciones que haces deciden el alcance de ese valor.

Cullen no parece convencido. Tanya le escruta de nuevo.

—Hummm.

Él pone los ojos en blanco. Detesta ese sonido contemplativo.

Tanya camina hacia el centro de la sala y escribe una palabra en la pizarra electrónica.

—¿Cullen? —Le hace un gesto para que se coloque junto a ella. Él se endereza en el asiento y obedece— ¿Serías tan amable de leer la palabra de la pizarra?

—«Perdón».

—Bien —dice Tanya—. Yo soy la dramaturga. Esa palabra es mía. ¿Cuál es mi intención?

Cullen se encoge de hombros.

—Tú sabrás.

—No, Cullen, ese no es mi cometido. Como dramaturga, mi cometido es proporcionarte palabras. Como actor, tu cometido es interpretarlas. Venga…

Le hace una seña para que repita la palabra que ha leído. Él se pone la mano en la oreja fingiendo que no la ha oído.

—¿Perdón?

Ella asiente.

—¿Ves? Has hecho una elección. Una elección aburrida y segura, pero no obstante una elección.

—Pero la elección no siempre depende del actor —rebate él.

—Cierto —admite Tanya—. Los directores a menudo presionan a los actores para que opten por salidas más atrevidas y arriesgadas, así que vamos a profundizar en eso. —Se coloca al otro lado de Cullen y se cruza de brazos—. Esta vez quiero que lo digas como si te dirigieses a alguien importante para ti. A un familiar o a una amante.

A Cullen se le ensombrece el semblante.

—¿Por qué se supone que pido perdón?

—Tú sabrás —contesta Tanya con una sonrisa.

Él resopla y se pasa la mano por la cara.

—Simplemente dime lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré.

—No, esto no funciona así. Tu labor es crear algo: una idea, una emoción…, según los parámetros que te doy. El parámetro es decir esa palabra a alguien que signifique algo para ti. Ya tienes las directrices. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellas?

Echa un vistazo a la sala con gesto inquieto e incómodo.

—¿Cullen?

—Estoy pensando —dice bruscamente.

—¿En qué?

—En la persona a quien pedir perdón.

¿Quién va a ser?

Me mira fugazmente y a continuación contesta:

—Una amiga.

—¿Y por qué le pides perdón?

Deja de moverse inquieto.

—¿Por qué tengo que decirlo? ¿Es que importa?

Ella niega con la cabeza y le hace un gesto para que empiece.

—En absoluto. Cuando estés listo…

Él cierra los ojos, aspira una enorme bocanada de aire y espira con una larga exhalación. En la sala se respira expectación.

Cuando abre los ojos, se fija en un punto al fondo de la sala y se concentra. Le cambia el gesto. Es más suave. Contrito.

—Perdón —dice, pero sigue sin ser sincero.

—Se puede mejorar —señala Tanya—. Prueba de nuevo.

Él mantiene su atención en el mismo punto con el gesto tembloroso.

—Perdón —repite, pero reprime la emoción.

—Hurga más hondo, Cullen —le insta Tanya—. Eres capaz de dar más. Demuéstramelo.

Parpadea y sacude la cabeza; los ojos se le ponen vidriosos en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Perdón!

Aunque lo dice en un tono más alto, continúa protegiéndose. Una chispa sin llama.

—¡Eso no es suficiente, Edward! —exclama Tanya, levantando la voz a su vez—. Deja de contener la emoción. Suéltalo. Todo. Aunque resulte amargo.

Traga saliva y aprieta la mandíbula. Aprieta los puños al tiempo que balancea su peso de un pie a otro.

Se queda callado.

—¿Cullen?

Parpadea unas cuantas veces más y a continuación baja la vista al suelo.

—No —dice en un hilo de voz—. No… puedo.

—¿Te sientes demasiado expuesto?

Asiente.

—¿Demasiado vulnerable?

Asiente de nuevo.

—¿Demasiado… temeroso?

La mira desafiante. No es necesario que responda.

—Siéntate, Cullen.

Camina a grandes zancadas hasta su asiento y se deja caer pesadamente.

—Entonces, ¿te gustaría cambiar de opinión sobre que actuar es fácil y que no exige valor? —pregunta Tanya con delicadeza.

Él traga saliva con fuerza.

—Evidentemente.

Tanya echa un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Actuar implica lidiar con emociones delicadas. Localizarlas en nuestro interior y dejarlas salir para que otros las vean. Pero, para conseguirlo, el actor debe estar dispuesto a revelar partes de sí mismo de las que se avergüenza. Debe armarse de valor para que afloren todas las inseguridades que le aterren y los sentimientos de culpa que le avergüencen. Nada puede quedar oculto. Al contrario de lo que generalmente se cree, no se trata de provocar una reacción por parte del público, sino de manifestar algo de _uno mismo_ y permitir que el público sea testigo de ello.

Señala a Cullen, que está mordiéndose una uña con la mirada en el suelo.

—Lo que le ha pasado a Cullen hoy os pasará a todos en algún momento. Habrá ocasiones en las que penséis que no sois capaces de interpretar un personaje o transmitir una emoción porque es demasiado personal u os asusta demasiado. Pero vuestro cometido es precisamente hacer acopio de valor para permitir que otros vean vuestra vulnerabilidad. Ahí está el secreto de un buen actor. Kafka lo explicó maravillosamente: «Tenéis el poder de derretir el hielo de nuestro interior, de despertar células dormidas, de hacernos sentir plenamente vivos, más humanos, más individuos y al mismo tiempo más conectados los unos con los otros».

Por eso hacemos lo que hacemos.

Sus palabras resuenan en mi interior. Miro a Cullen. Tiene la mirada clavada en el suelo; los hombros, hundidos. Sabe que Tanya tiene razón, y está muerto de miedo.

—Bueno —dice Tanya de camino a su mesa para coger un trozo de papel—, todos os presentasteis a la audición para la producción del primer curso, una obra poco conocida llamada _Romeo y Julieta…_ —Todo el mundo se echa a reír—. Y me alegra decir que el casting ha concluido.

Todos nos ponemos más derechos al tiempo que la emoción se palpa en la sala.

Creo que la prueba me salió bien y, a pesar de mi falta de experiencia, quiero este papel. Con toda mi alma.

Tanya empieza a leer en voz alta los papeles secundarios. Se oyen murmullos, tacos y algunos gritos de júbilo, pero a medida que nos acercamos a los personajes principales toda la sala se queda en silencio.

—El papel de Teobaldo es para… Paul.

Paul exclama: «¡Hurra!» a voz en grito y levanta el puño en el aire. Me lo imagino haciendo de Teobaldo, totalmente colocado y un poco grillado.

—Benvolio será interpretado por… Biers.

Riley asiente y comenta con aire presuntuoso:

—¡Bien! Aquí viene el cabrón de Benvolio. Hay risas y vítores.

—La nodriza será interpretada por Kachiri*.

Hay una salva de aplausos y da la impresión de que Zafrina va a echarse a llorar.

Anuncia que Leah, Alec, Jane y Tyler interpretarán a los padres de los Capuleto y los Montesco. Entonces llega la hora de revelar los papeles protagonistas.

Se me seca la boca y se me hace un nudo en el estómago. Cierro los ojos mientras entono mis ruegos en silencio.

Tanya carraspea.

—Nuestra Julieta — _Dios mío, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor_ — es Swan.

 _¡Sí!_

Me da un vuelco el estómago y el corazón me late desbocado. No creo que jamás me haya sentido tan feliz.

Todos aplauden y me da la sensación de que mi pecho va a explotar de orgullo.

Soy Julieta. Yo.

La don nadie de ninguna parte con nula experiencia.

 _¡Toma!_

Echo un vistazo a Cullen. No me está mirando, pero sonríe. Probablemente esté pensando: «Te lo dije» y atribuyéndose el mérito de hacer que me presentara.

—Por último —dice Tanya mirando a su alrededor—, elegir a estos dos papeles masculinos provocó un acalorado debate entre los miembros del tribunal, pero pienso que hemos tomado la decisión correcta. No es una elección obvia y, sin embargo, a veces son las más interesantes.

Cullen se pone derecho. Me consta que quiere el papel de Mercucio. Lo ha hecho antes y, por lo que he podido saber, lo bordó.

Mike sería perfecto para Romeo y creo que trabajaríamos bien juntos. Mira hacia mí y cruza los dedos.

—En la producción de este año, Mercucio lo interpretará Newton. El papel de Romeo es para Cullen.

La clase aplaude, pero no me sumo a ellos.

Siento como si me hubiera caído una pesa de plomo en el estómago.

A juzgar por sus respectivas expresiones, Cullen y Mike sienten lo mismo.

Los tres nos miramos fijamente sin saber exactamente qué diablos acaba de ocurrir.

Tanya da unas palmadas para anunciar el fin de la clase.

—Ya está. Quienes no tengáis asignado un papel estaréis en el coro. No os preocupéis, tenéis muchas cosas por hacer. Por favor, coged un guion y un plan de ensayo antes de marcharos.

La gente me felicita de camino a la salida, pero apenas les oigo. Mike se acerca y me da un abrazo.

—Enhorabuena —dice con cariño—. Vas a ser una Julieta increíble, no me cabe la menor duda.

—Yo quería que fueras Romeo —contesto a sabiendas de que Cullen no se ha movido del asiento.

—Me habría gustado —comenta—, pero no te voy a mentir, Mercucio es un papel de chulo. ¿«Una maldición sobre vuestras dos casas»? No podía ser mejor.

Cuando se marcha, camino aturdida hacia la mesa de Tanya para coger un guion. Lleva mi nombre escrito junto al del personaje: Julieta. Me fijo en el único guion que queda. Romeo: Edward Cullen.

No.

No.

 _No._

—¿Swan? ¿Estás bien?

Intento disimular lo mal que me encuentro.

—Eh…, sí. Muy bien.

Tanya sonríe.

—Pensaba que te alegrarías más por haber conseguido tu primer papel de protagonista. Es uno de los clásicos. Muy pocas actrices tienen ocasión de interpretar a Julieta a lo largo de su vida.

—Oh, lo sé —comento—. Estoy contentísima. De verdad. Es que…

Tanya me mira expectante.

—No quiere que yo sea su Romeo —explica Cullen acercándose a mi lado —. Y, a decir verdad, ya somos dos. Sabías perfectamente que yo quería a Mercucio. Y lo que odio al puto Romeo. ¿A qué viene esta gilipollez?

—Parafraseando las inmortales palabras de los Rolling Stones, Cullen, no siempre se consigue lo que se quiere. Querías el papel de Mercucio porque ya lo has hecho antes y te encontrarías cómodo interpretándolo otra vez. Ser actor no consiste en sentirse cómodo. Consiste en retarte a ti mismo. Me consta que detestas a Romeo y esa es una de las razones por las que has sido elegido. Tú no eres el típico héroe romántico. Eres descarado, cínico y, a veces, un grosero de tomo y lomo. Tienes un punto que creo que Romeo necesita. Por otro lado, Newton tiene una sensibilidad que hará que el público conecte con Mercucio. Créeme, no he tomado esta decisión a la ligera. Sabía que te mostrarías reacio y, teniendo en cuenta que tengo que dirigirte, no he hecho más que complicar muchísimo más mi trabajo. Pero resulta que considero que, si consigo sacar de ti lo que creo que puedes dar, merecerá la pena.

Cullen se queda mirándola y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Y si me niego a hacerlo? —pregunta—. Porque aun considerando la posibilidad de que yo me plantee interpretar a semejante patán blandengue, lo cual no es el caso, dudo mucho que a Swan le entusiasme la idea.

Tanya me mira con gesto inquisitivo.

—Es verdad —digo—. Es un capullo.

Tanya apoya las manos en la mesa y deja caer la cabeza.

—¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Hacer el papel de Mercucio y que Newton haga el de Romeo?

—¡Sí! —exclama Cullen—. Le saldría genial el rollo ese del plasta acaramelado. Yo podría morir montando un número y listo. Todos contentos.

—Pues no, Cullen, porque no avanzarías en tu desarrollo como actor y me perdería sacar partido de la química que he percibido entre Swan y tú en las audiciones.

Cullen se queda cortado.

—¿Por eso me has elegido para este papel? ¿Por ese estúpido ejercicio de imagen especular? ¡Por Dios, Tanya!

—Esa no es la única razón, pero en parte sí. ¿Es que crees que ese tipo de química es cosa de todos los días? Pues yo te lo digo: no.

—Pero eso es… No era algo que yo… Es que no voy a…

—Edward —ataja Tanya—. Entiendo que asuste asimilar una empatía de esa índole, pero es justo lo que necesitas para crecer. Aunque tienes talento de sobra en muchísimos aspectos, tu talón de Aquiles es cualquier cosa que exija que te muestres abierto y vulnerable con otra persona, y créeme cuando te digo que no llegarás muy lejos en esta industria, en este curso ni en la propia vida si te sigue suponiendo un problema.

Vuelve la vista hacia mí.

—Bien, habéis sido elegidos como protagonistas de una de las tragedias románticas más grandes de la historia mundial, de modo que dejaos de tonterías y mostraos agradecidos. Interpretaréis los papeles que se os han asignado y, si no, os suspenderé el semestre. Me trae sin cuidado cómo lo hagáis, pero no tenéis más remedio que encontrar la manera de trabajar juntos. Presentaos el lunes con vuestros guiones aprendidos y metidos en la piel de los personajes porque voy a hacer que parezcáis enamorados aunque sea lo último que haga. Aquí las gilipolleces no se toleran bajo ningún concepto. ¿Queda claro?

Cullen y yo farfullamos: «Sí, Tanya», y bajamos la vista al suelo. Tanya suspira, recoge sus cosas y añade antes de marcharse:

—No olvidéis los guiones.

Cullen y yo nos quedamos ahí plantados sin mirarnos ni hablarnos. Debería estar contenta por mi papel, pero no lo estoy.

Cullen agarra el guion y el plan de ensayo y los mete a empellones en su mochila.

—Menuda putada —masculla entre dientes—. El año entero va a ser una puta mierda, y todo por tu culpa.

—¡¿Por mi culpa?! ¿Cómo diablos va a ser culpa mía que te hayan dado el papel de Romeo? No te va a tocar siempre hacer de rebelde intocable y taciturno, ¿sabes? Llegará el momento en el que tengas que interpretar al protagonista romántico.

—Eso es una chorrada. No todos los actores tienen que hacer el protagonista masculino. Samuel L. Jackson, Steve Buscemi, John Turturro, John Goodman…, todos tienen carreras _alucinantes_ y no hacen bodrios románticos.

—No te tomes esto a mal, Cullen, porque la verdad es que no me apetece adularte precisamente ahora, pero no te pareces a ninguno de esos tipos ni de coña. Eres alto y guapo y llevas el pelo a la última. Te van a elegir de protagonista quieras o no.

—¿Conque deseas que sea tu Romeo? ¿Es eso lo que me vienes a decir? Porque la última vez que quise comprobarlo ni siquiera soportabas mirarme a la cara.

—No —contesto—, no serías mi primera elección para hacer de Romeo, ¡sobre todo porque eres un pedazo de animal que va por ahí leyendo los diarios ajenos!

—A la mierda.

Agarra su mochila y echa a andar con aire indignado hacia la puerta, pero le sujeto del brazo.

—Cullen, ¿qué diablos te pasa? Han pasado dos semanas y ni siquiera te has molestado en tratar de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. ¡Pide perdón ya, cotilla impresentable!

Se gira en redondo hacia mí echando fuego por los ojos. Retrocedo unos pasos, pero me sigue. No para hasta que mi espalda topa con la pared.

—Leer tu diario fue un puto error; lo reconozco. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho, porque mi vida sería muchísimo más fácil si ignorara todo ese rollo de mierda de lo que sientes por mí. Pero, para empezar, ¿cómo coño se te ocurrió escribir todo eso? ¡Por supuesto que la persona sobre la que escribes va a leerlo de una u otra manera y va a ser una tortura para ambos y a joderlo todo!

—¿Cómo? —Un fogonazo de sangre me sube de repente a la cara—. ¡¿Encima no estarás echándome la culpa de haber leído mi diario?!

—Sí, va a ser que sí.

—¡Lo que faltaba! —Levanto bruscamente las manos, exasperada—. Se acabó. Tiro la toalla contigo. Ya ni te molestes en disculparte. Mantente alejado de mí y punto.

Le aparto de un empujón para pasar, pero me sigue.

—¿Cómo quieres que me mantenga alejado de ti si tenemos que actuar juntos en infinidad de escenas de esta maldita obra, eh? Te aseguro que me encantaría no tener que sufrir esa puta tortura, pero en esta cuestión no me queda otra.

Acelero el paso.

—Preferiría clavarme agujas en los ojos antes que tener que fingir estar enamorada de ti, pero voy a hacerlo porque esta producción equivale al cuarenta por ciento de la nota de interpretación del semestre ¡y no vas a fastidiarme la nota media!

—Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza, princesa. De todas formas, seguramente te limitarías a despotricar sobre ello en tu diario.

—¡Sí! ¡Seguramente lo haría!

—¿Sabes? —comenta mientras camina junto a mí siguiendo tranquilamente el paso de mis piernas al trote—. Millones de personas se tiran toda su puñetera vida sin escribir sus fantasías sexuales y pensamientos más íntimos en un libro que puede encontrar y leer cualquiera. ¡Deberías intentarlo!

—¡En cuanto comprobaste lo que era deberías haber dejado de leer!

—¡Sí, claro, como si resultara tan fácil al ver que estabas hablando de mi _polla!_

Me paro en seco y le doy un puñetazo en el brazo.

—¡Ay! ¡Coño!

—¡No es culpa mía! ¡Que te jodan!

Me agarra de los brazos y tira de mí.

—Bueno, según tu diario, eso es precisamente lo que necesitas. ¿De ahí sale toda esta agresividad? ¿Estás de uñas porque no te besé el otro día y necesitas montarte en mi polla un rato?

—¡Dios, eres un gilipollas!

—¡Eso no es un «no»!

Instintivamente hago amago de golpearle, pero me agarra la muñeca y me sujeta con fuerza.

—Esa no es la parte de mi cuerpo donde debes poner las manos, cariño. ¿No quieres aliviar un poco la parte que tengo dura como una piedra desde el instante en que leí tu estúpido diario? ¿No quieres sentir el calvario por el que estoy pasando? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de tocar una polla? Pues adelante. Ponme tus malditas manos encima y líbrame de mi suplicio.

Me zafo de un tirón.

—Eres asqueroso —le digo antes de marcharme.

—¡¿Eso es un «no» a la paja, o qué?! —grita.

Me alejo de él lo más rápidamente que puedo y, al doblar la esquina, compruebo que sigue en el mismo sitio con la cabeza gacha y las manos en el pelo.

Vuelvo a casa con las piernas temblorosas y hasta que no entro en mi dormitorio y cierro la puerta de un portazo no me doy cuenta de que tengo los ojos llorosos.

* * *

Para las que tengáis algo de conocimiento del mundillo crepusculero, o simplemente hayáis leído la saga, sabréis que Kachiri no es ningún apellido sino el nombre de una de las compañeras de Zafrina. En este caso y con un nombre tan exótico como el suyo, no se me ocurría ningún apellido adecuado para ella (Stephenie no lo aporta), asi que decido dejarlo así.

 **Leí este libro hace aproximadamente hace un año, bastante rápido por lo mucho que me gustaba. Si en aquel entonces pensaba que el personaje de Edward tenía un master en ser capullo, ahora le daría el doctorado sin pensarlo. Tiene muchas cosas buenas, ojo, pero es mejor que os sentéis y os acostumbréis a esta "bonita" faceta suya...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es del libro Bad Romeo de Leisa Rayven. Yo me limito a transmitir esta increíble historia.**

* * *

 **PUNTO DE NO RETORNO**

 _Hoy Nueva York_

 _Sala de ensayos del Teatro Graumann Cuarto día de ensayo_

Estoy mordiéndome las uñas. Prácticamente me las he destrozado por completo y he pasado a la piel áspera de las cutículas. No me ayuda a tranquilizarme, pero sí a dejar de caminar de un lado a otro.

Marco está hablando con Cullen. Explicándole la escena en cuestión.

Mi estómago se retuerce con una mezcla de angustia y anticipación irracional. Me entran ganas de devolver el almuerzo.

Aunque Marco habla en voz baja, oigo cada palabra.

—Sarah viene a pedirte explicaciones de por qué la apartas de tu lado. Su madre te ha revelado que no es la chica pueblerina que pensabas que era y, a raíz de ello, sientes que jamás serás lo bastante bueno para ella. En el fondo siempre has sabido que vuestra historia era demasiado bonita para ser cierta, y ahora se han confirmado todas tus dudas.

Edward asiente al tiempo que frunce el ceño con actitud concentrada. Mantiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Postura a la defensiva.

Me mira y enseguida vuelve la vista hacia Marco con cara de póquer. No me quedan cutículas. Necesito un cigarrillo, pero no tengo tiempo.

—Quiero que sientas que en tu opinión ella estará mejor sin ti, pero eso te está matando. ¿Entiendes?

Él asiente y le da un espasmo en la pierna. Está nervioso.

Me alegro.

—¿Bella?

Me toca.

Marco se acerca a mí y me rodea con el brazo.

—El comportamiento de Sam te desconcierta. Le amas y no te importa lo diferentes que son vuestros entornos. Al parecer él se ha rendido, pero tú quieres que luche. ¿Vale?

Asiento. Me acabo de marear. Quiero sentarme.

—Ahora es cuando nos muestras tu desesperación. Hace días que no le ves. Lo único que deseas es que se quede, ¿vale?

—Sí. Perfecto.

Aparento más seguridad de la que siento. Él confía en que voy a hacer bien mi trabajo. No quiero decepcionarle.

—Tomaos unos minutos para prepararos; empezaremos con la entrada en escena de Sarah.

¿Prepararme? ¿Cómo diablos me preparo para esto? ¿Para sentir cosas tan íntimas e importantes? ¿Para besarle?

Camino de un lado a otro. Quiero encontrar a mi personaje porque encarna la trinchera entre la fantasía y la realidad. Sin embargo, solo me encuentro a mí misma. _Mi_ dolor. _Mi_ confusión.

Cierro los ojos y respiro. Largas inspiraciones mesuradas entran por mi nariz y salen por mi boca. Trato de imaginar una sábana blanca tendida en una cuerda meciéndose con la brisa. Es mi centro de atención.

Hoy no lo consigo. La imagen es borrosa y oscilante, como un canal de televisión que no logro sintonizar.

Mis ojos siguen cerrados cuando oigo pasos. A continuación noto el calor de una presencia delante de mí; sé que me observa.

—¿Qué? —pregunto sin abrir los ojos—. Intento no distraerme de mi centro de atención. Titila como un espejismo.

—¿Quieres comentar algo?

—La verdad es que sí. Siempre que hago pis noto una extraña sensación de quemazón. ¿A qué se deberá? —Mantengo fluida la respiración.

Él suspira.

—Me refería a la escena. —Sé a lo que te referías. —Ya lo creo.

—Vamos a quitárnosla de encima y a ver qué pasa. —Me la quitaré de encima saliendo despavorida de la sala a grito pelado.

—¿Seguro?

Jamás he estado menos segura de algo en mi vida. Abro los ojos.

—Vale. ¿Qué quieres?

Se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Por dónde coño empiezo?

Espero. Sé que está pensando porque da la impresión de que le duele algo. Hay cosas que no cambian nunca.

—Bella, ¿no te parece que es de locos que no hayamos ni mencionado los malos rollos que ha habido entre nosotros y que de aquí a unos minutos me ponga a besarte?

—No, no vas a besarme —contesto.

—Pues sí. Está en el guion.

—Lo que quiero decir, petardo, es que Sam va a besar a Sarah. Tú y yo estaremos en otra parte, ¿entendido?

Da un paso al frente y yo me niego a recular. Eso se acabó.

El calor de su cuerpo me cala a través de la ropa. Con las pocas ganas que tengo de mirarle a los ojos, no me queda otra alternativa.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no funciona así —me cuchichea—. Por mucho que deseemos que sean las emociones de los personajes, eso no va a quitar que sean mis brazos los que te abracen y mi boca la que te bese. Mira, todo esto me resulta bastante raro teniendo en cuenta que con todo el maldito lastre que arrastramos podríamos llenar unos grandes almacenes, pero, ya que no quieres comentar nada, a tomar por saco: vamos a ver lo que sale.

Su habilidad para sacarme de mis casillas en treinta segundos es sorprendente. ¿Ahora le apetece hablar porque le conviene?

Lo único peor que su habilidad para tomar decisiones sobre una relación es su capacidad para elegir el momento oportuno.

—Tuviste tres años para hablar. Pero solo te ponías en contacto conmigo cuando estabas borracho y balbuciendo.

—Eso no es cierto. Los correos…

—Eran una sarta de estratagemas e intentos patéticos para conseguir que fuera detrás de ti… de nuevo. Eran imprecisos y autocompasivos, y no pediste perdón ni una vez, cabrón arrogante.

—¿Todo bien? —nos pregunta Marco. Nos ponemos las máscaras con las sonrisas falsas y asentimos.

—Muy bien —contesta Cullen con voz tensa—. Solo estamos poniendo en común algunas ideas.

—Excelente. Entonces, manos a la obra.

Cullen se vuelve hacia mí, pero por mi parte la conversación está zanjada.

—Acabemos con esto de una vez —digo, pues no estoy de humor para encontrarme en el mismo sitio que él y mucho menos para representar una escena de amor—. Coge tu guion y vamos.

Se ríe, pero con sorna.

—No necesito ningún guion para esta escena. —No, me figuro que no.

Ocupamos nuestros puestos de salida en sendos extremos de la sala. Marco da unas palmadas para hacer callar a los presentes.

—Vale, cuando estés lista, Bella.

Entro en escena, más enfadada de lo que debería estar a estas alturas de la obra, pero a la mierda. Recurriré a mi rabia y haré que funcione.

Interpretamos la escena reprimiendo la retahíla previa y los sentimientos amargos subyacentes entre nosotros. Le rodeo. Él guarda las distancias. Dolido y huidizo.

Lo está bordando.

 _—¿Crees sinceramente que tenemos alguna posibilidad? —pregunta. Puedo sentir su intensidad desde el otro lado de la sala—. No, y lo sabes. La bruja ociosa de tu madre lo sabe y es la única que tiene agallas para decirlo alto y claro. Deja de luchar contra lo inevitable. Lo inevitable siempre gana la partida._

Mi voz, aunque contenida, hierve de rabia. Me embarga la ira. Se equivoca. Como de costumbre.

Me meto lentamente en la piel de Sarah y hago mías sus reacciones.

—¿Cuándo te convertiste en semejante cobarde?

 _—Casi en el mismo momento en que descubrí que no te conocía en absoluto._

 _—¡Claro que me conoces! Conoces las únicas cosas que son importantes._

 _—¡Chorradas! Conocía a la persona que fingías ser; y eres toda una actriz, sí señora, me tenías totalmente engañado._

 _La tensión se palpa en la sala. Está buscando una escapatoria. No voy a dársela._

 _Me aproximo a él._

 _—Sam, sé que me quieres. Lo veo tan claro como que el cielo es azul y el mundo redondo. Si me dejas ahora, dentro de cinco años te despertarás preguntándote qué demonios has hecho, porque la gente se pasa la vida entera buscando lo que nosotros tenemos, y tú lo estás tirando por la borda. ¿No te das cuenta?_

 _Mi ira se palpa en el aire; lo vuelve denso e irrespirable._

 _No se atreve ni a mirarme. Es como un animal herido a punto de meterse en la madriguera._

 _—No puedo ser tu proyecto, Sarah. No soy algo que puedas ajustar. — Da media vuelta para marcharse._

 _—¡Espera! —Mi voz atormentada lo detiene—. Nunca has sido un proyecto para mí. Y no dejaré que te vayas hasta que digas que no me quieres._

 _Se le hunden los hombros y masculla una maldición._

 _—¡Dilo!_

 _Se da la vuelta. El conflicto es patente en su expresión atormentada._

 _—Si quieres echar a perder lo nuestro —digo con voz trémula— al menos hazlo como es debido._

 _Se encuentra en apuros, pero no estoy dispuesta a recular._

 _—Dilo._

 _Inspira._

 _—No te quiero._

 _Prácticamente puedo oír su corazón resquebrajándose a juzgar por la congoja de su voz._

 _Le ordeno que lo repita. Lo hace, pero en tono más bajo. Voy a hacer que se derrumbe para impedir que se vaya. Tiene que quedarse y venirse abajo conmigo._

 _Le insto a que lo diga una vez más y le falta el aliento por el esfuerzo al decir:_

 _—No… te quiero._

 _Tiene la vista clavada en el suelo. Está destrozado._

 _—¿Te lo crees ya? —pregunto._

 _Cuando me mira con los ojos rebosantes de agonía y agua salada, me da la sensación de que me ahogo._

 _—No —responde y, sin darme tiempo a pensar, a prepararme o a echar a correr, avanza hacia mí con paso resuelto y posa sus manos en mi cara. Su roce me entrecorta la respiración. Mientras el aire entra precipitadamente en mis pulmones, me cubre la boca con la suya._

Todo explota. Mi cuerpo y mi mente se paralizan. Los sentidos se sobrecargan y en una milésima de segundo cegadora desaparecen tres años.

Sus labios son tal y como los recordaba. Tibios y suaves. Una delicia imposible de definir con palabras. De repente inspira y sus manos me aprietan; una la mejilla, la otra la nuca. Su garganta emite un ligero gemido y siento una oleada de calor. Mi cuerpo está pegado al suyo, mis manos en su pelo, y todas y cada una de las razones por las que debía mantenerme alejada de él se desvanecen cuando nuestras bocas se abren para recibir a la otra.

Es un beso fiero, apremiante y lleno de pasión que no deseo sentir. Pero aquí…, aquí es donde perviven mis mejores recuerdos de él.

Así es como debería haber sido. Siempre. Bocas y manos enredadas, aspirando el aliento recíprocamente. Recreándonos en la profunda conexión de nuestras almas, no huyendo de ella.

Sus manos recorren un cuerpo trémulo que no ha sentido este fuego desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Por eso no he tenido ninguna relación larga en los últimos tres años. Por eso me acuesto con hombres una vez y no les vuelvo a llamar. Porque no me provocan estas sensaciones.

Me muero de ganas de que alguien sea mi perdición como él, pero no lo consiguen ni por asomo. Esta es la primera vez que me siento realmente excitada desde que se fue y me odio a mí misma por ello.

Aparto la boca y logro decir jadeando:

—Edward.

Él farfulla entre dientes:

—Dios… Bella —Y vuelve a besarme.

Mi cuerpo ansía más, a pesar de que mi mente sabe que está mal. Le deseo con todo mi ser.

—Vale, ya está bien —dice Marco tras carraspear—. Vamos a dejarlo aquí antes de que tengamos que conseguiros una cama. Buen trabajo. Una química excelente.

Se rompe la magia y, al apartarme de Cullen, abre repentinamente los ojos.

—Bella…

Le doy un empujón. No puede besarme así, pronunciar mi nombre en ese tono y adueñarse por completo de mí sin mi puto permiso. Da un paso al frente, pero ya no aguanto más. Cuando hace amago de tocarme, le doy una bofetada.

Retrocede con tal desconcierto en el semblante que por unos instantes me arrepiento de lo que he hecho.

No tendría por qué. Es culpa suya. Es consciente del poder que tiene sobre mí. Contaba con ello y se ha aprovechado. Ahora tengo el cuerpo palpitante y ansioso, anhelándole hasta un punto que me supera.

Odio que aún tenga la capacidad de hacerme sentir así. Que con un beso pueda derribar hasta el último mecanismo de defensa que siempre me ha protegido de él.

Le odio por esto, pero más me odio a mí misma por desear que lo vuelva a hacer.

 ** _Seis años antes_**

 _Westchester, estado de Nueva York Diario de Cassandra Taylor_

 _Querido diario:_

 _Después de las dos semanas de pena que me ha hecho pasar, Cullen ha reconocido que se siente atraído por mí._

 _Bueno, ha dicho que al leer mi diario se le puso dura, lo cual me figuro que viene a ser lo mismo._

 _¿Y a mí qué más me da? Es un imbécil maleducado y egocéntrico con fobia a pedir perdón; si nos liamos, nada bueno saldrá de esto. Salvo tal vez sexo de alucine._

 _Ay, el sexo. Me lo imagino._

 _No puedo seguir negándolo. Le deseo, a pesar de que me pone negra._

 _Y ahora que lo reconozco (tanto ante mí misma como ante ti, querido diario), me da un miedo espantoso que lea esto porque, según él, es inevitable. En cuanto escriba algo que me haga morir de la vergüenza, el universo encontrará la manera de permitir que él lo vea._

 _En fin, en ese caso: ¡Eh, Cullen! ¡Sí, tú, mamarracho metomentodo! Quiero meterte mano. ¿Te apetece sexo salvaje y hacer volar por los aires mi cachonda mente virginal?_

Suelto el boli, arranco la página de mi diario, la estrujo y la lanzo a la papelera. Rebota contra el filo y cae junto a las otras siete hojas de papel hechas un ovillo que hay desperdigadas por el suelo.

—¡Cabrón entrometido! —Lanzo el diario a la otra punta de la habitación y se estampa contra la puerta con un fuerte ruido sordo. Vuelvo tambaleándome a la cama y dejo caer el brazo sobre los ojos.

Es inútil. Ya no puedo escribir en mi diario. Cullen ha echado a perder el ritual porque soy incapaz de superar el pánico a que vuelva a leerlo. Lo único que me ayudaba a dar sentido a mis ridículos sentimientos hacia él ya no está a mi alcance, lo cual me revienta soberanamente.

—¿Bella? —Llaman a la puerta y Rosalie asoma la cabeza—. ¿Estás bien?

—No —contesto; acto seguido me restriego la cara y doy un suspiro. —¿Cullen?

—Sí.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Va a interpretar a Romeo. Yo soy Julieta. Nos hemos enzarzado en una pelea.

—¿Por el diario? —Entre otras cosas. —¿Sigue sin pedir perdón?

—Pues claro. Encima, prácticamente me ordenó que le hiciera una paja.

—Qué morro. Como mínimo debería haberlo pedido «por favor». —Se acerca y se sienta en el borde de la cama—. Sabes que le gustas, ¿no?

—Me da igual.

—No, no te da igual. A ti también te gusta.

—Me niego.

—A veces el que te guste alguien no tiene nada que ver con lo que deseas y todo es cuestión de lo que necesitas.

—Rose, es un capullo.

—Estás colada por él.

—Lo nuestro sería un desastre.

—O una maravilla.

Resoplo y me incorporo.

—¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

—Que deberías dar un paso.

Me froto los ojos.

—Por Dios, Rose, no. Es que no encajamos. Es como si fuéramos aceite y vinagre. Por mucho que nos batan, jamás nos mezclarán.

—Bella —dice, poniendo su mejor gesto de «Haz caso de las sabias palabras que voy a pronunciar»—, no olvides que, aunque el aceite y el vinagre no se mezclan, forman un delicioso aliño para ensalada.

Entrecierro los ojos.

—Pues eso no tiene ningún sentido. Suspira.

—Ya. Perdona, no se me ha ocurrido nada mejor. No obstante, el aliño para ensalada es delicioso. Lo que vengo a decir es que deberías tirarte a Cullen. Sería un manjar.

La miro estupefacta.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Que debería… qué? Vamos a ver… Ni siquiera entiendo…

—Ni se te ocurra decirme que jamás se te ha pasado por la cabeza echar un polvo con ese chico, porque me consta que sí.

Me da un bajón y hago un mohín.

—Bueno, vale, lo he pensado, pero eso no significa que vaya a hacerlo en realidad.

—¿Quieres que te recuerde que le metiste mano descaradamente cuando te emborrachaste? Y, en opinión generalizada, él no puso pegas.

—Eso no cuenta.

—Restregaste tu margarita contra su músculo del amor, Bells. Sí que cuenta.

Me echo el pelo sobre los ojos y refunfuño:

—Rose…

Me retira el pelo de la cara y me mira fijamente.

—Bella, es evidente que estás colgada por este tío. Vais a tener que asumir lo que se está cociendo entre vosotros antes de que os dé un patatús. No puedes reprimir esta tensión sexual. No es sano. Voto por que te lo folles hasta que no podáis aguantar más, pero vamos, tú misma.

Gruño de impotencia y me vuelvo a desplomar sobre la cama. Se levanta y de camino a la puerta se vuelve.

—¿Sabes? Un sabio dijo en una ocasión: «El amor no puede encontrarse donde no existe, ni ocultarse donde realmente existe». Piensa en ello.

—Qué profundo, Rossie. ¿Es de tu libro de _101 citas filosóficas?_

—Qué va —responde con una sonrisa—. De David Schwimmer. _Bésame, tonto._ Un bodrio de película.

Me echo a reír.

—Buenas noches, Bells.

Esa noche sueño con Cullen y, gracias a Rosalie, la clasificación es definitivamente X.

Al día siguiente, de camino a nuestro primer día de ensayo, sigo teniendo mis dudas sobre cómo tratarle.

Al doblar la esquina del edificio de arte dramático me lo encuentro apoyado en la verja de entrada al teatro con gafas de sol y un vaso de cartón en cada mano. Me ve acercarme y se pone derecho. Me paro delante de él.

—Hola —digo.

—Hola. —Me mira y se muerde el carrillo.

Nos quedamos inmóviles unos segundos hasta que me tiende un vaso de cartón bruscamente y dice:

—Oh, mierda. Esto es…, hummm…, esto es para ti.

Lo cojo y me lo llevo a la nariz.

—¿Qué es?

—Es un _capullochino._

Trato de reprimir la sonrisa que eleva las comisuras de mi boca.

—Ja, pues a mí me da la impresión de que huele a chocolate caliente de toda la vida.

—Sí, bueno, resulta que se habían agotado los _capullochinos._ Me ofrecí a preparar más, pero dijeron que tenía más cualificación de la requerida.

—Tenían razón.

Nos ponemos a dar sorbos en silencio; me figuro que lo más cercano a una disculpa que voy a conseguir de él es un chocolate caliente. De momento me conformo con eso.

—Bueno —comento—, ¿te sabes el guion?

Asiente.

—Lástima que Shakespeare no eligiera a un buen editor. El tío era farragoso.

—¿Le has tomado algo de cariño a Romeo ya?

Baja la vista a su vaso y se pone a toquetear el borde.

—No. Cuanto más profundizaba en el guion, más claro tenía la tremenda gilipollez que es este casting. No puedo interpretar este papel, Swan. Soy incapaz.

—Tanya opina lo contrario.

—Sí, bueno. Tanya se engaña a sí misma. Piensa que soy alguien que no soy.

—O quizá tenga fe en quien puedas llegar a ser.

Niega rotundamente con la cabeza.

—Ya puede tener toda la fe del mundo; lo único que soy capaz de ofrecerle es un maldito Romeo.

—A lo mejor eso es lo que quiere. El Romeo perfecto es aburrido. Es más interesante observarle luchar contra sus emociones. Ya sabes, que supere sus inseguridades.

Examina su vaso unos segundos y a continuación pregunta:

—¿Y si no las supera, qué?

Me estoy devanando los sesos para dar una respuesta alentadora cuando llega Tanya. Desfilamos delante de ella y tiramos los vasos vacíos a la basura antes de internarnos en la penumbra del teatro. Después de soltar los petates en el auditorio, nos dirigimos al escenario al encuentro de Tanya.

—¿Qué tal estáis hoy, chicos? —pregunta.

Cullen y yo respondemos entre dientes algo que suena vagamente positivo y se pone fin a la charla trivial.

—No quiero asustaros —dice Tanya mirándonos—, pero el éxito de toda la producción depende de vosotros dos y de la credibilidad de vuestra relación.

Cullen suspira.

—Por Dios, Tanya. Menos mal que no hay presiones de ningún tipo.

Tanya le sonríe con gesto comprensivo.

—La buena noticia es que me consta que tenéis capacidad de sobra para encarnar a estos personajes. —Cullen pone los ojos en blanco—. Pero vais a tener que confiar en mí y el uno en el otro y entregaros de lleno a la experiencia. ¿Entendido?

Ambos asentimos. Cullen, cargando su peso de un pie a otro listo para salir desbocado, parece un caballo asustado.

—Esta es la escena de la fiesta en la que os veis por primera vez y, por cursi que parezca, tenéis que convencernos de que se trata de amor a primera vista.

—Cullen no cree en el amor a primera vista —objeto.

—No es necesario que crea —afirma Tanya sonriendo—. Basta con que haga que el público lo crea. ¿Entendido, Cullen?

Él baja la vista al suelo.

—Como quieras.

Ella se ríe y nos coloca en sendos extremos del escenario.

—Vale, tenéis que imaginar que el lugar está lleno de asistentes a la fiesta. Romeo, tú estás más aburrido que una ostra. Tus amigos han prometido que te harán olvidar por completo a Rosalina cuando te presenten a otras mujeres hermosas, pero tú no tienes el menor interés. En lo que a ti respecta, Rosalina ha echado a perder tu interés por cualquier otra mujer y no dejas de contar los minutos para marcharte.

»Julieta, tú tratas por todos los medios de evitar a tu madre y a Paris. Cuando ves a Romeo por primera vez es como si algo despertara en tu interior. Todo se vuelve negro y él es lo único que ves. Te asusta esa atracción irrefrenable.

Asiento al tiempo que bullo de nerviosismo. Miro a Cullen. Está blanco como el papel.

—¿Tenéis alguna pregunta?

Cullen traga saliva y niega con la cabeza. Yo hago lo mismo.

—De acuerdo, entonces. Empecemos por el momento en que os veis el uno al otro desde sendos lados de la sala. Quiero ver pasión. La sensación del destino. Vamos a probar a ver qué tal.

Se sienta en la primera fila del auditorio con el guion y una libreta. Cullen y yo nos quedamos solos en escena. Da la impresión de que está tan nervioso como yo.

—Vale, cuando estéis listos —exclama Tanya.

Inspiro hondo y espiro despacio. Miro a Cullen. Tiene los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido con aire concentrado, como si estuviera mentalizándose para saltar de un avión o para caminar sobre ascuas. Hace varias inspiraciones profundas y agita las manos. Alcanzo a ver que mueve los labios, pero no oigo lo que dice.

Por fin abre los ojos y mira en mi dirección, empezando por mis pies. Parece darse por satisfecho y seguidamente se fija en mis rodillas. Hoy llevo una falda. Vaquera. Cortita. Su mirada sigue ascendiendo hasta mis muslos y continúa por mi estómago, mis pechos, luego mi cuello y, por último, mi cara.

Se fija en mi boca durante unos segundos y después… Oh, Dios…, me mira a los ojos. Doy un grito ahogado al sentir la conexión de nuestras respectivas energías. Es como si me fundiera en él y le absorbiera al mismo tiempo.

Intuyo que intenta vencer el miedo, pero está asustado. Por un momento me da la sensación de que va a echar a correr. Su cuerpo se pone rígido al tiempo que una fugaz expresión de pánico ilumina sus ojos. Entonces exhala y veo surgir a Romeo, intenso y desesperado. Está canalizando sus emociones en el personaje. Recurriendo al miedo. Transformándolo.

Le miro con los ojos de Julieta y es el hombre más bello que he visto en mi vida.

Ayer por la tarde estábamos gritándonos el uno al otro. Y sin embargo ahora…

Ahora, él es todo.

 _Nos acercamos. Siento un hormigueo de excitación en la piel. La expectación embarga mi cuerpo. Me quema con la mirada, profunda e intensa. Cuando se detiene delante de mí apenas puedo respirar._

 _Me mira como si fuera hermosa. Como a un milagro de la naturaleza creado solo para él._

Necesito tocarle, sentir que es real, que está aquí y que me desea, pero sé que Julieta no lo haría. Me quedo quieta y pendiente de él. De su fuerte mandíbula y sus pómulos marcados. De sus preciosos ojos y su pelo rebelde.

Cada parte de él posee su propia belleza particular, pero viéndolo todo en conjunto soy incapaz de describir con palabras lo impresionante que es.

El miedo aún se aprecia en sus ojos, latente, pero él lo vence.

 _Alarga la mano hacia mi cara. Aunque me toca con delicadeza, me provoca una fuerte reacción. Sus pestañas aletean mientras me acaricia la mejilla. El fuego que yace bajo mi piel aumenta con cada suave roce de sus dedos. Su temor, latente bajo su resolución, aflora un poco más._

 _Concentra su atención en mi boca y carraspea antes de susurrar:_

 _—Si mi indigna mano profana con su contacto este templo sagrado, he aquí la dulce expiación: mis labios, dos ruborosos peregrinos, se hallan prontos a borrar la ruda impresión causada… con un tierno beso._

Sus palabras son formales y arcaicas; sin embargo, la forma en la que mi cuerpo reacciona al oírlas es intemporal.

Mantiene los dedos en mi mejilla mientras se inclina despacio. Lo único que distingo son sus labios, entreabiertos y suaves. Sé que Julieta se apartaría, pero yo me resisto.

 _Recuerdo mi propósito y aparto su mano de mi cara. La sujeto y acaricio con suavidad sus dedos._

 _—Buen peregrino, sois harto injusto con vuestra mano, que en lo hecho muestra respetuosa devoción; pues las santas tienen manos que tocan las del piadoso viajero y esta unión de palma con palma constituye un palmario y sacrosanto beso._

Pego mi mano a la suya y mi voz se vuelve etérea. Estoy bloqueada. No puedo pensar con claridad. Se halla tan cerca que huelo su fragancia: jabón y colonia. El dulce aroma a chocolate de su aliento.

Puedo sentirlo en todos los rincones de mi ser, y me tiemblan las manos.

Él levanta la otra mano para cubrir la mía y a continuación la acaricia. El suave sonido del roce de piel contra piel es lo más íntimo que jamás he experimentado. La intensa corriente que fluye entre nuestras manos titila en mi sangre.

También debe de afectarle a él, pues su voz se vuelve suave y contenida.

 _—¿No tienen labios las santas y los peregrinos también?_

 _—Sí, peregrino —respondo mientras entrelaza sus dedos entre los míos y me estremezco con el suave roce de su piel—, labios que deben consagrar a la oración._

 _—¡Oh! —exclama, y vuelve a centrar su atención en mi boca—. Entonces, santa querida, permite que los labios hagan lo que las manos. Ruegan pues; otórgales gracia para que la fe no se torne desesperación._

 _La intensidad de su energía me abruma. Me falta el aliento para hablar._

 _—Las santas permanecen inmóviles —musito— cuando otorgan su merced._

 _—Pues no os mováis —dice en un hilo de voz al tiempo que se acerca— mientras recojo el fruto de mi oración. Por la intercesión de vuestros labios he purgado mi pecado._

Contengo la respiración mientras acerca sus labios, suspendidos sobre los míos, tan lejos de donde deseo que estén. Cuando estoy a punto de cerrar los ojos y saborear el momento, se detiene. Parpadea y niega con la cabeza. Me agarra con más fuerza las manos.

Edward, no.

Aprieta los párpados y, frustrado, emite un sonido ahogado.

—¿Cullen? —Tanya lo llama desde el auditorio—. Es el momento de besarla. ¿Algún problema?

Me suelta las manos y retrocede. El miedo que con tanto esfuerzo trataba de superar ha aflorado. Se revela de manera patente en su expresión y le frunce los músculos.

—Te dije que no podría —alega con voz tensa, presa del pánico—. Os lo dije a las dos.

—¿Cullen?

Él niega con la cabeza y se mete las manos en los bolsillos con los hombros encorvados.

—¿Por qué nadie me hace ni puto caso cuando hablo?

Se marcha a grandes zancadas hacia los bastidores y, aunque Tanya lo llama, no se detiene.

Me dispongo a seguirle, pero Tanya me hace una señal para que espere.

—Bella —me advierte mientras sube al escenario—, ten cuidado con él. Está claro que asocia la intimidad emocional con consecuencias dolorosas y posiblemente sea el desencadenante de problemas mucho más graves. No dudo de su capacidad para hacer este papel, pero hay que convencerle. Para ser realistas, tú eres la única que puede ayudarle.

—No sabría por dónde empezar. Nuestra forma habitual de comunicación es a gritos.

Sonríe.

—¿No te has dado cuenta de que eres la única persona de la clase con la que hace un esfuerzo? Prácticamente no habla con el resto.

Me sabe mal no haber notado lo solo que se encuentra Cullen. A mediodía se esfuma cuando me siento con Mike y Leah. Después de clase, cuando todos se disponen a marcharse mientras charlan, él es el primero que sale por la puerta.

Solo.

Pensaba que era únicamente por evitarme a mí, pero quizá estaba evitando a todos.

—Hablaré con él. Sonríe.

—A veces la gente levanta murallas, no solo para mantener a los demás fuera, sino también para comprobar quién se molesta en derribarlas, ¿entiendes?

Asiento y salgo del escenario. Mientras recorro el laberinto de bastidores a oscuras, oigo un chirrido y avanzo en esa dirección.

—¿Cullen?

Lo encuentro en uno de los camerinos desplomado en una silla con la cabeza entre las manos. Las luces del filo del espejo brillan detrás de él como un halo.

Me quedo junto a la puerta. Parece tan abatido que me dan ganas de decirle que todo va a salir bien, pero no estoy segura de qué decir.

—Deja que abandone y punto —dice sin levantar la vista—. Necesitas a otro. A mí no.

—No quiero a otro —replico, acercándome a él—. Solo pienso que si confías en ti mismo, y en mí, podríamos crear algo de lo más alucinante.

—Swan… —Se levanta empujando la silla y se acerca a las ventanas —. Conozco mis limitaciones, y se acabó.

—Por lo menos inténtalo —digo al tiempo que doy unos pasos para colocarme detrás de él—. Es lo único que te pido. Sé que este rollo es difícil para ti, pero no hay que rendirse sin al menos intentarlo.

—¿De qué sirve intentarlo cuando sé cuál va a ser el resultado? Me atascaré y te arrastraré conmigo. Más te vale cortar por lo sano mientras aún hay tiempo para que otro ensaye el papel.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para eso —afirmo mientras me fijo en sus músculos prietos bajo la camiseta y me dan ganas de masajearlos—. Sé que el otro día dije que no quería que fueras mi Romeo, pero me equivoqué. Solo puedes ser tú. No concibo que sea ningún otro.

Apoya las manos en el alféizar de la ventana y sus hombros se hunden al dejar caer la cabeza.

—¿Por qué tienes que decir esas cosas?

—¿El qué?

—Esas cosas que hacen que me gustes. Me da rabia, joder.

Ya no aguanto más, así que le pongo una mano entre los omóplatos y le masajeo con suavidad.

Sus músculos se tensan bajo mis dedos y al inspirar lo hace fuerte y entrecortadamente.

—Dile a Mike que lo haga él —sugiere al tiempo que se gira para mirarme—. Seguro que se corre vivo en cuanto le beses, aunque haría un buen trabajo.

—No quiero besar a Mike —replico—. Quiero besarte a ti.

Se queda helado y me da la impresión de que ha dejado de respirar.

Me examina durante unos instantes y a continuación da un tímido paso. Mantengo mi atención en él a pesar de que todo mi instinto me grita que eche a correr. Él podría perfectamente rechazarme de nuevo, pero a estas alturas no puedo echarme atrás.

—¿De veras quieres que te bese?

—Sí. Por favor, Edward.

—No sabes lo que estás pidiendo. —Se le frunce el entrecejo.

—Sí que lo sé —digo, y doy un paso al frente—. Si esto es lo que necesitas para ver si puedes interpretar este papel, adelante. Solo es un beso.

Da un paso atrás y el pánico se va adueñando de su expresión a medida que avanzo.

—¿Y si no es solo un beso? —pregunta, al tiempo que topa de espaldas contra la pared—. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

Le pongo las manos en el pecho y noto lo rápido que late su corazón. Un ruido vibra en su garganta y al levantar la vista me topo con su mirada. Se me nubla la mente y se me aflojan las piernas por la necesidad que emana de él.

—No seas tan dramático —susurro mientras deslizo mis dedos por su cuello y mandíbula—. Si nos besáramos seguramente descubriríamos que nuestros cuerpos son tan absolutamente incompatibles como nuestras personalidades.

Dios, menuda embustera soy. A estas alturas estoy más excitada de lo que lo he estado en toda mi vida. Todo mi ser pide a gritos que me toque. La sensación de su roce en mis manos es alucinante.

—Swan —dice al rodearme por la cintura para tirar de mí—. Somos cualquier cosa menos físicamente incompatibles.

Me aprieta contra él y doy un grito ahogado. Se la noto, larga y dura, contra mi vientre. Saber que provoco esto en él me produce una satisfacción bestial.

Me pego más a él. Cierra los ojos y gime.

—Esto no ha sido buena idea. En serio.

Enredo los dedos en su pelo.

—Bésame.

Poso las yemas de mis dedos en sus labios y se abren. Noto el calor de su aliento en mi mano. Recorro con el dedo índice su labio superior y luego le acaricio el inferior.

Qué sedosos. Suaves. Parece apabullado.

—Me he portado como un imbécil rematado desde el mismo día que nos conocimos.

—Ya.

Apoya la frente contra la mía al tiempo que sus manos recorren mi espalda.

—Te he apartado de mi lado una y otra vez. Sin embargo, ¿todavía deseas que te bese?

—Ya lo creo.

Posa las manos con delicadeza sobre mis caderas y dice en voz baja y entrecortada:

—¿Es que no ves lo jodido que es esto? ¿Lo mal que lo pasarías conmigo?

—Lo sé —contesto, incapaz de apartar los ojos de su boca—, pero ¿lo deseas o no? ¿Me… deseas?

 _Dilo ya. Por favor._

Vuelve a tragar saliva y musita:

—Joder, sí.

Me pongo de puntillas y le tiro hacia abajo de la cabeza. Cuando su boca está lo bastante cerca, presiono con suavidad mis labios contra los suyos.

 _Oh, Dios._

Ambos inhalamos con fuerza; nuestros cuerpos se tensan al estallar la chispa. Se me retuercen las entrañas y se me hacen nudos; él emite un sonido quejumbroso que aúna a la perfección placer y dolor.

Me despego de sus labios y me echo hacia atrás. Su boca está abierta y relajada, y le vuelvo a besar con más ahínco. Noto que exhala contra mi cara; no sé qué coño estoy haciendo, pero le chupo con dulzura los labios. El calor rezuma por los poros de mi piel. Me quema el vientre. Él emite otro sonido atormentado y entonces se pone a chuparme los labios también. Arde hasta el último centímetro de mi ser. El calor de su aliento penetra en mis pulmones y me maldigo por no haber estado besando a este hombre desde el mismo día que le conocí, porque su efecto sobre mí es absolutamente increíble.

—No puedo creer que nadie te haya hecho esto antes —dice entre besos cada vez más apremiantes. Después su lengua se abre paso en mi boca y me desato. Me pierdo en su torrente sensual. El subidón de feromonas me desenfrena. En la habitación no hay nada más que él. Mi cuerpo, carente de sensibilidad salvo para lo que él me está dando. No hay sensación en el mundo excepto su piel al contacto de mis manos.

En ese momento soy esa otra chica. La segura de sí misma, hermosa y deseable. Soy todas esas cosas gracias a él. Gracias a lo que hace aflorar en mí.

Me echo hacia atrás para mirarle, jadeante y abrumado. Su mirada, desenfrenada; su pecho, agitado. Su apariencia refleja cómo yo me siento. Novata e insaciable.

—Ay, Dios. —Me quejo porque a partir de ahora siempre va a despertar este deseo en mí. No hay vuelta atrás—. Esto está mal. Mal, pero que muy mal.

—Te lo advertí —jadea con las manos en mis mejillas—. ¿Por qué diablos no me has hecho caso?

Entonces se pone a besarme de nuevo y todo lo que yo sabía sobre los besos queda borrado por sus labios. Su lengua. Sus ruiditos quejumbrosos. Sus manos y brazos están en todas partes y en ninguna. Le araño el cuero cabelludo mientras gimo en su boca intentando saciarme de él y fracasando miserablemente.

—Oh, Dios… —resuello mientras recorre mi cuello chupándolo con la boca abierta. Me está volviendo loca.

Va empujándome hacia atrás hasta que mi culo choca contra el tocador. Me sube de un tirón y empuja las caderas entre mis piernas. La falda se me sube al apretar su entrepierna hinchada contra mí.

Nos besamos, nos desatamos y enredamos nuestros cuerpos con ansia de más. Hay demasiada tela y poco aire. Su miembro aprieta contra mi suave sexo; jamás pensé que nada en el mundo podría hacerme sentir tan bien.

—Dios —gruñe mientras con una mano me agarra del pelo y con la otra busca mi pecho—. Esto es… Maldita sea, Swan, soy un imbécil del culo porque sabía que ibas a ser mi perdición y aun así he dejado que pase. La he pringado hasta el cuello.

—Los dos lo hemos hecho. —Le agarro de la cabeza para que siga besándome porque soy adicta al sabor de sus labios y su lengua, pero mis manos necesitan más, así que las meto debajo de su camiseta y palpo su vientre, liso y cálido, que se estremece al tocarlo.

Me gruñe en la boca y me besa con más ganas. Después mete las manos por debajo de mi camisa y las posa en mi sujetador para acariciarme y sobarme. Mi deseo es tan ávido que duele.

Se aprieta contra mí con más fuerza, pero no me basta. Resuello cada vez más y nada de lo que hace me contenta. Necesito más. Todo.

—Por favor… —Ni siquiera sé lo que le estoy pidiendo. ¿Hacerlo aquí mismo? ¿Es eso lo que quiero?

—No deberíamos. —Jadea al despegarse de mis labios para seguir besándome detrás de la oreja, su respiración caliente y superficial sobre mi piel—. Esto es una puta locura. Dime que pare.

—No puedo.

Me da un chupetón en la unión entre el hombro y el cuello. Sé que va a dejar marca, pero el daño importa menos que el hecho de que me reclame de esa manera.

Me levanta y se vuelve para apretarme contra la pared y, cuando empuja entre mis piernas, grito de placer.

Dios, está tan cachondo… Quiero tenerle dentro de mí, aplacando el ansia. Calmando la sed.

—Por Dios… —Balancea las caderas con más rapidez y me agarra del culo—. Bella, como no me digas que pare ahora mismo, te juro por Dios que te voy a follar contra esta pared. Qué sensación. Lo sabía. Sabía que sentiría esto.

Me retuerzo. Sería incapaz de decirle que parara ahora mismo aunque tuviera una pistola apuntándome a la cabeza. Se balancea contra mí y no tengo más remedio que esperar y rezar para que siga moviéndose. Todo mi ser se encoge, se contrae, se tensa con un placer increíble. Jamás había sentido nada parecido y no quiero que acabe nunca. Siento como si estuviera escalando la cima de una montaña. Como no deje de moverse voy a salir propulsada al espacio.

—Bella, no puedo…, no debería —jadea al ritmo de sus caderas. Tiene que continuar. No le queda otra.

Acurruco la cabeza contra su cuello y le doy un chupetón en la dulce piel de esa zona, dejándole una marca tal y como él ha hecho conmigo; el sabor penetrante de su colonia hormiguea en mi lengua mientras gemimos y maldecimos. Aguanto la respiración a la espera de echar a volar.

—Edward…

—Dios, Bella…

—¿Cullen? ¿Swan?

Nos quedamos paralizados al oír la voz de Tanya. Él deja de moverse. Deja de respirar. La tensión de mi cuerpo se relaja y disipa.

 _¡No, no, no, no, no!_

Oigo pasos y luego su voz.

—Estáis aquí. Me estaba preguntando si había perdido a mis actores protagonistas, pero parece ser que de hecho estáis trabajando los personajes. Qué entrega por vuestra parte.

Se halla justo detrás de nosotros. Dentro de la habitación.

Me despego del cuello de Cullen y él me mira con el pánico asomándole a los ojos. Ambos estamos sin resuello. Tenemos los labios inflamados y enrojecidos.

Tanya carraspea mientras despego las piernas de la cintura de Cullen para que pueda bajarme al suelo.

Tiro hacia abajo de mi camiseta y mi falda; Cullen se atusa el pelo, se mete las manos en los bolsillos y suspira.

Echo una ojeada a Tanya. Nos examina detenidamente.

—Vaya, parece ser que habéis tenido un interesante… debate. Por lo visto has superado tus reparos en lo tocante a besar a Swan, ¿no, Cullen?

Cullen carraspea.

—Bueno, estaba llegando al quid de la cuestión cuando has llegado.

Tanya esboza una sonrisita.

—Eso he oído.

Se me escapa una risa nerviosa y me tapo la boca porque creo que estoy a punto de perder totalmente los papeles. Todavía tengo el cuerpo palpitante, el corazón se me sale del pecho y el mero hecho de sentir a Cullen detrás de mí no hace sino empeorar la situación.

—Entonces, ¿doy por sentado que no vas a abandonar la obra, Cullen? — pregunta Tanya.

Cuelln cambia de postura.

—Parece ser que no.

Tanya asiente y sale de la habitación. Cullen y yo nos volvemos a quedar a solas envueltos en capas de tensión sexual tan gruesas que servirían para aislar una casa.

Le echo un vistazo. Parece un preso tramando una complicada fuga.

—Oye, Swan… —Se frota los ojos—. Este beso ha sido…

 _¿Alucinante? ¿Una pasada? ¿De infarto?_

Como sé que no va a utilizar ninguno de mis adjetivos, digo:

—Ha sido una estupidez; lo sé. También sé que prefieres hacer como si no hubiera pasado, así que, venga, hagamos eso. Un plan unánime.

No concibo que un beso haya puesto mi mundo patas arriba. En su momento pensé que deseaba a Cullen, pero lo que siento ahora no se encuentra ni por asomo en la misma dimensión que «deseo». Se trata de «compulsión». Fuerte e irrefrenable. Ojalá pudiera retrotraerme al vago anhelo que sentía en aquel entonces.

Él sabía que pasaría esto. Debería haberle hecho caso.

Se remueve inquieto.

—Haré la obra y todo lo que implique, pero fuera de escena seremos simplemente…

—Amigos. Ya. Lo he pillado. —Deberíamos evitar el desastre al que nos veríamos abocados.

Mantener las distancias e intentar no obsesionarnos. Salvo que yo ya lo estoy.

* * *

 **Vamos avanzando poquito a poco. Os aviso que este par son especialistas en dar un paso adelante y dos atrás. Recuerdo que Edward me frustraba mucho al leer la historia, sus inseguridades provocarán el 90% de los problemas. Al chico le cuestra aprender, pobre...**

 _ **GraceVronsky: Tendré que actualizar rápido entonces, para mantenerte feliz...**_

 _ **Mary: En la actualidad se reunen para interpretar una obra distinta, aunque reavivará sentimientos encontrados que ya nacieron por Romeo y Julieta. Para bien o para mal, lo único que te puedo asegurar es que era el paso que necesitaban para enfrentar los problemas que dejaron en el pasado.**_

 ** _Maldito Romeo_ tiene una continuación llamada Broken Juliet. A día de hoy no la han publicado en españa (aún). Igualmente la traeré a continuación del primer libro, así que tenemos Romeo y Julieta para rato.**

 **Un beso!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es del libro Bad Romeo de Leisa Rayven. Yo me limito a transmitir esta increíble historia.**

* * *

 **CORREOS Y ZEN**

 _Hoy Nueva York_

 _Fin del cuarto día de ensayo_

Al entrar en mi apartamento oigo sonidos del bosque amazónico. Puñeteros cantos de pájaros y agua fluyendo con no sé qué mierda melódico-electrónica crispante que me da ganas de tirarme de los pelos.

—Joder.

—Te he oído —dice una voz muy serena procedente de la sala de estar —. Por favor, no contamines nuestro santuario con vocabulario soez. Estás alterando mi calma.

Mi agotamiento emocional pesa como una manta de plomo. Dejo caer el bolso en la entrada y me dirijo con andares de zombi al salón para desplomarme en el sofá.

—Por favor, apaga esa mierda. —Doy un suspiro y reclino la cabeza para mirar al techo—. No es relajante. Me entran ganas de torturar a cachorritos. Y a ti.

Mi compañero de piso, Jacob, está sentado sobre la gran alfombra que hay delante de mí con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre las rodillas. Tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración es acompasada y mesurada. Lleva puestos unos pantalones muy cortos. Nada más. Dedico unos instantes a reflexionar sobre cómo los años de yoga han esculpido hasta el último centímetro de su metro noventa y cuatro hasta convertirlo en el pináculo de la perfección masculina. Lleva recogida su larga melena oscura en una coleta y tiene el semblante relajado y libre de tensiones. El tener padre y madre de familias nativas le da un atractivo exótico que debería ser inmortalizado por un artista. Quedaría fenomenal como estatua.

Un Buda buenorro.

A diferencia de mí, es la encarnación del maldito zen.

—¿Un mal día? —pregunta.

He pasado casi todo el día dándome el lote con el buenorro de mi examante, con el que no he pasado página ni mucho menos. «Mal» se queda corto.

—Ni te lo imaginas.

Jacob abre los ojos y me evalúa de un vistazo.

—Oh, Dios, Bella. Tus chakras están desperdigados por todas partes. ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

—Cullen y yo nos hemos besado. —Tengo la voz cansada y ronca. El cerebro, embotado. Estoy tan cachonda que apenas puedo hablar.

Jacob suspira y niega con la cabeza.

—Bella, después de todo lo que hemos hablado… Después de jurarme y perjurarme que no volverías a liarte con él a la primera de cambio. Después de escribir el juramento de la autoconservación.

—No ha sido espontáneo, Jake. Formaba parte de la escena.

Apaga el equipo de música. Menos mal.

—Ah. ¿Y?

—Y…

Se queda esperando, pero no puedo hablar. Si abro la boca saldrá de mí un torrente de amargura que me arrancará la piel de los huesos.

—¿Bella?

Hago un ademán con la cabeza. Le basta.

Se sienta a mi lado y me estrecha entre sus gigantescos brazos.

—Mi niña. —Suspira y le abrazo como si fuera lo único que me anclase a la realidad.

—Jake, estoy muy jodida.

—Sabías que esto sería duro.

—No tanto.

—¿Qué me dices de él? ¿Cómo lo lleva?

—Se está portando como un gilipollas.

—¿En serio?

Vuelvo a suspirar.

—No, la verdad es que no. En general se muestra, por así decir, medio decente y preocupado, lo cual es casi peor. Con esa actitud no sé cómo tratarle.

—A lo mejor ha cambiado.

—Lo dudo.

—¿Te ha pedido perdón?

—Qué va.

—¿Y si lo hiciera?

Ya pensé en ello. ¿Lo aceptaría? ¿Podría llegar a arrepentirse lo suficiente como para que le perdonase?

—¿Bella?

—Digamos que sí que lo hizo, que viene a ser prácticamente lo mismo que si por tu culo salieran volando animalillos peludos. No cambiaría nada. Sigue siendo el mismo, y yo también. Somos como imanes gigantes que no dejan de voltearse una y otra vez, atrayéndose recíprocamente y luego alejándose entre sí, y yo…, yo…

Me da un bajón y me quedo inmóvil.

Soy incapaz de decirlo. Soy incapaz de admitir que la primera vez que me he sentido plena desde hace años ha sido hoy mientras me besaba. Me revienta ser consciente de que él es el único que puede hacerme sentir así.

Me froto la cara.

—No sé qué hacer.

—Tienes que hablar con él.

—¿Y qué le voy a decir? ¿Oye, Edward, a pesar de que me dejaste hecha polvo al marcharte, todavía te quiero porque soy la mayor masoca del mundo? No le pienso dar tregua.

—No estáis en guerra.

—Ya lo creo.

—¿Lo sabe?

—Debería. Empezó él.

Jacob me lanza una elocuente mirada. Sé que está a punto de decir algo profundo, sabio y que va a cabrearme a base de bien. Diga lo que diga, tendrá razón. Siempre tiene razón. No soporto eso de él.

También me encanta eso de él.

Congeniamos desde la noche que me esperó en la entrada de artistas para decirme lo genial que había estado en la versión de _Portrait_ fuera del circuito de Broadway. Intuí que estaba destinado a formar parte de mi vida, lo cual no me había pasado desde que Rosalie se trasladó al extranjero en nuestro último curso de universidad.

Él necesitaba un lugar donde alojarse, de modo que, cuando mi compañera de piso resultó ser una ladrona de zapatos y huyó en mitad de la noche con toda mi colección, le pedí que se mudara sin pensármelo dos veces.

Desde entonces somos amigos íntimos y a lo largo de los tres últimos años ha sido testigo de todas las etapas de mi evolución «Odio a Cullen». Me ha ayudado a superar muchas tendencias autodestructivas, pero lo de hoy es un revés definitivo.

—Bella, ¿qué quieres?

Aunque parece una pregunta decepcionante por su simpleza, a mí no me la pega. Jacob no plantea preguntas simples.

—Ya no quiero que me haga sentir estas cosas.

—No te he preguntado lo que no quieres, sino lo que quieres. Si pudieras tener cualquier cosa, sin tener en cuenta el presente, pasado o futuro, ¿qué sería?

Me lo pienso bien. La respuesta es sencilla. E imposible.

—Quiero volver a ser feliz.

—¿Y qué te hace feliz? Edward.

 _No._

Sí. Que me abrace y me bese.

 _No. No puede ser. No lo hará._

Edward. Que sus manos recorran mi cuerpo al desnudarme.

 _Dios, no._

Que gima mi nombre mientras se mueve dentro de mí y me declara amor eterno.

 _Oh, Dios._

Me levanto y voy a la cocina con paso resuelto. Me tiemblan las manos mientras empuño la primera botella de vino que encuentro a mano, la descorcho y me sirvo una copa. Jacob se apoya en el marco de la puerta. Noto su desaprobación mientras bebo a grandes tragos y demasiado rápido.

—Bella…

—Déjalo.

—Voy a sacarte por ahí.

—No.

—Sí. Necesitas relajarte y dejar de obsesionarte con el divino de Cullen.

—Por favor, no utilices «divino» para referirte a él. Ni «Cullen». De hecho, ni lo menciones. Sería genial.

—Deja que te lleve a Zoo. Es la noche de los hetéros. Te puedes dar el gusto de comértelos con los ojos.

Apuro el resto de la copa.

—Jacob, lo que necesito esta noche es hartarme de beber para sumirme en un sopor semiinconsciente en casa, sola. Si salgo, sabes que acabaré echando un polvo con un desconocido que me hará olvidar por completo al capullo innombrable durante unas cuantas horas. Luego, por la mañana, me darás una charla sobre el sinsentido de los rollos de una noche y de cómo los utilizo para insensibilizarme al dolor de los rechazos sufridos por parte de Su Alteza el Capullo Real, y sobre que al final tendré que tratarme la causa del tremendo vacío de mi corazón y no solo los síntomas.

Resopla y parpadea.

—Vaya, pues en esta miniperorata acabas de reunir más auto conciencia de la que has mostrado desde que te conozco. Empezaba a creer que no me escuchabas cuando hablaba.

—Sí que escucho. Y quizá esté aprendiendo. —Me sirvo otra copa.

—Gracias al bendito dios Sol —dice, y se acerca a abrazarme—. A ver, ¿cuándo vas a hablar con él?

Suspiro y muevo la cabeza de lado a lado.

—No lo sé. ¿Cuando pueda afrontarlo sin venirme abajo?

—No llegará el caso.

—Jacob…

—Bella, basta de dejar las cosas para más tarde. Cuanto antes lo hagas, antes podrás empezar a planear cómo purgar toda la mala energía que hay entre vosotros.

—Ni siquiera sé si eso es lo que él quiere.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Hasta yo sé lo que quiere, y no le conozco. He leído sus correos, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de esconderte y a permitir que se explique? Si encuentras la manera de perdonarle, entonces tal vez…, solo tal vez…, puedas dilucidar cómo volver a ser feliz. Con o sin él en tu vida.

Tiene razón. Como siempre.

—Sabes que te odio, ¿no?

—De eso nada.

Tomo un enorme trago de vino.

—Deja que pasen solo unos días; entonces… hablaré con él. Me da otro abrazo.

—Vale. Te quiero.

—Yo a ti también. Pásalo bien en el club.

—Sabes que lo haré. Hasta mañana.

Le beso en la mejilla y a continuación me llevo el vino a mi habitación y cierro la puerta.

Después de poner música, abro mi portátil y paso unos minutos revisando el correo. Hay uno de Rose que me hace gracia, además de varios de empresas muy útiles que explican cómo mejorar el tamaño de mi pene. Borro la propaganda y enciendo mi ordenador de sobremesa.

 _Ahí esta._

El pequeño icono que me incordia constantemente. Lo he etiquetado: «Correos del capullo». Doy un sorbo al vino y lo observo fijamente con el dedo vacilante sobre el botón del ratón.

Ya los he leído todos. Montones de veces. Siempre con los ojos empañados de amargura y pena.

Me pregunto qué encontraría si intentara superar todo eso. ¿Describirían a un Cullen distinto al que pasé tantas horas maldiciendo?

—Joder, joder, joder.

Abro la carpeta.

La pantalla está llena de palabras manidas; inspiro hondo. El primero está fechado a los tres meses de marcharse.

 _ **De: EdwardCullen EACullen ...**_

 _ **Para: IsabellaSwan BSwan13 ...**_

 _ **Asunto: Sin asunto**_

 _ **Fecha: viernes, 16 de julio 21:16**_

 _ **Bella:**_

 _ **Llevo dos horas aquí sentado mirando la pantalla procurando armarme de valor para escribirte y, ahora que me he puesto, no tengo ni puta idea de lo que voy a decir.**_

 _ **¿Debería pedirte perdón? Claro. ¿Debería suplicar tu perdón? Desde luego. ¿Me perdonarás? Lo dudo.**_

 _ **Pero aun habiéndote hecho sufrir, sigo pensando que hice bien en marcharme. Tuve que hacerlo cuando uno de nosotros todavía tenía una oportunidad de salir vivo.**_

 _ **Ahora estoy sonriendo porque te imagino poniendo los ojos en blanco y llamándome gilipollas. Estarías en lo cierto. Te lo advertí el mismo día que nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas? Me acojonabas tanto que dije que nunca seríamos amigos, pero hiciste que lo fuéramos de todas formas.**_

 _ **Acabaste siendo la mejor amiga que he tenido en mi vida. Echo de menos nuestra amistad.**_

 _ **Te echo de menos.**_

 _ **Supongo que eso es todo lo que quería decir. Edward**_

El siguiente es de un mes después.

 _ **De: EdwardCullen EACullen ...**_

 _ **Para: IsabellaSwan BSwan13 ...**_

 _ **Asunto: Sin asunto**_

 _ **Fecha: viernes, 13 de agosto 19:46**_

 _ **Bella:**_

 _ **He decidido seguir escribiéndote, aunque nunca me respondas, porque voy a fingir que lo lees y que piensas en mí. Ya sabes lo bien que se me da fingir.**_

 _ **La función está yendo bien. El reparto es bueno y me alegro de volver a interpretar a Mercucio en vez de a Romeo. Hacer de protagonista romántico nunca ha sido mi fuerte, como sabes.**_

 _ **A menudo me duele el pecho al pensar en ti. No tiene gracia. Soy demasiado joven para sufrir afecciones cardíacas, pero me da miedo hacerme un chequeo por si me dicen lo que ya sé: que está defectuoso y que no tiene arreglo.**_

 _ **A veces me pregunto lo que estarás haciendo y espero que sigas adelante. Eso es lo que te mereces, aunque en parte espero que te sientas triste por mi ausencia.**_

 _ **Te echo de menos. Edward**_

Y el siguiente. El que más he leído de todos. El que leo cuando le echo tanto de menos que casi siento sus manos en mi cuerpo.

 _ **De: EdwardCullen EACullen ...**_

 _ **Para: IsabellaSwan BSwan13 ...**_

 _ **Asunto: Sin asunto**_

 _ **Fecha: miércoles, 1 de septiembre 2:09**_

 _ **Bella:**_

 _ **Son las dos de la mañana y estoy borracho. Tengo un pedo del quince. Te deseo tanto… Te quiero desnuda y jadeando. Quiero ver tu cara mientras te corres y…, Dios…, te deseo.**_

 _ **Pero, claro, nunca fui capaz de averiguar la manera de follarte, ¿no? No era simplemente cuestión de marcar distancias y considerarlo puro sexo, porque nunca lo fue. Jamás. Era muchísimo más.**_

 _ **Esta noche he traído a una chica a casa. Una chica guapa. Preciosa, diría yo. No tan perciosa como tú, pero, claro, ninguna lo es.**_

 _ **Quería que la follara, pero he sido incapaz. Casi no he podido ni besarla porque sus labios no sabían como los tuyos, ni olía como es debido porque no eras tú.**_

 _ **Ahora la tengo dura como una puta piedra mientras estoy aquí sentado escribiéndote y en lo único que puedo pensar es en que sé que jamás volveré a estar dentro de ti. Así que, cuando termine de escribir esto, seguramente me consolaré con la mano mientras fantaseo contigo y luego me odiaré a mí mismo un poquito más.**_

 _ **Soy patético.**_

 _ **Quiero dejar de obsesionarme contigo. Duele demasiado. No sabes cuánto te echo de menos.**_

 _ **Edward**_

Y después este.

 _ **De: EdwardCullen EACullen ...**_

 _ **Para: IsabellaSwan BSwan13 ...**_

 _ **Asunto: No hay excusas**_

 _ **Fecha: miércoles, 1 de septiembre 10:16**_

 _ **Bella:**_

 _ **No sabes la vergüenza que me da el correo que te envié anoche. No hay excusas que valgan. Bebí demasiado y, en fin, qué te voy a contar.**_

 _ **Por favor, bórralo y olvida lo ocurrido. Eso es lo que yo voy a intentar hacer ahora. Edward**_

Después de eso pasaron meses sin saber nada de él. Luego mandó este.

 _ **De: EdwardCullen EACullen ...**_

 _ **Para: IsabellaSwan BSwan13 ...**_

 _ **Asunto: Sin asunto**_

 _ **Fecha: jueves, 13 de enero 00:52**_

 _ **Bella:**_

 _ **Feliz Año Nuevo.**_

 _ **Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo estás?**_

 _ **No espero que respondas a esto, claro. Nunca me respondes. Es lógico.**_

 _ **He buscado ayuda profesional. A alguien con quien hablar sobre el motivo por el que fastidio las cosas constantemente. Estoy tratando de mejorar. Aunque sé que debería haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?**_

 _ **Mi terapeuta dice que tengo que superar mis miedos para abrirme a la gente. Joder, ya no sé cómo coño hacerlo.**_

 _ **Pienso que a lo mejor no estoy destinado a ser feliz. Si fui incapaz de ser feliz contigo, no tengo esperanzas.**_

 _ **Quiero que las cosas mejoren entre nosotros. A lo mejor, recuperando nuestra amistad. Pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Y, aunque la tuviera, dudo que tú quisieras. ¿Querrías?**_

 _ **Me gustaría volver a ser tu amigo, Bella. Te echo de menos.**_

 _ **Edward**_

Hay más, pero no puedo leerlos. No queda vino y me escuecen los ojos. Redacto un correo.

 _ **De: IsabellaSwan BSwan13 ...**_

 _ **Para: EdwardCullen EACullen ...**_

 _ **Asunto: Fin de semana**_

 _ **Fecha: viernes, 4 de septiembre 21:46**_

 _ **Edward:**_

 _ **Por el bien de la función, supongo que deberíamos encontrar el momento de hablar. ¿Qué te parece mañana por la noche, después del ensayo?**_

 _ **Bella**_

Pulso «Enviar» antes de que me entre el canguelo.

Mis sueños me odian. Siempre me transportan a una época en la que lo único que intentaba hacer era olvidar. O recordar. Nunca supe discernirlo.

El tío me besa el cuello mientras acelera el ritmo. Embestidas largas y profundas. Yo emito todos los sonidos adecuados, pero ni con esas.

—Bella, mírame.

No puedo. Así no es como funciona esto. Mirarle echa por tierra la ilusión y, por leve que sea, la ilusión es lo único que tengo.

—Bella, por favor.

Le empujo para tumbarle boca arriba y tomar el control. Para cabalgar sobre él con desenfreno. Para intentar que esto sea más de lo que es.

Gime y me agarra de las caderas; sé que está a punto de acabar. Desliza las manos por mi cuerpo con admiración y cariño. No me lo merezco. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepa a estas alturas?

—Bella, por favor, mírame.

No quiero escuchar su voz. Me muevo más rápido para evitar que hable. Cuando gruñe y se queda inmóvil, no me quedo satisfecha. Solo aliviada.

Finjo que me corro y me desplomo sobre él; aunque me estrecha entre sus brazos, crece la distancia que nos separa.

Escucho su corazón. Late con fuerza. Rápida y acompasadamente. Sin temor a amar. El sonido me resulta ajeno.

Me aparto de él y recojo mi ropa. Él sigue cada uno de mis movimientos con su mirada.

—¿No puedes quedarte?

—No.

Resopla. Está cansado de esa respuesta. Yo también.

—Oye, dime una cosa —añade, y se incorpora.

—¿Qué?

—¿Alguna vez vas a pensar únicamente en mí cuando hacemos el amor?

Aguardo unos instantes y a continuación me pongo la camiseta. Odio que resulte tan evidente.

—Bella, él te dejó.

—Ya.

—Deja que se vaya.

—Lo intento.

—Se encuentra al otro lado del mundo, y yo aquí. Te quiero. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero eso nunca cambiará la situación, ¿verdad? Por mucho que lo desee.

Se levanta y se pone los calzoncillos. Con movimientos bruscos, frustrado. No le culpo. Se merece algo más.

Me siento en la cama, abatida. Aunque esta historia empezó por rencor, ahora quiero que funcione. Daría lo que fuera por no estar tan tocada.

Pero lo estoy. Intentar fingir lo contrario no surte efecto. El alivio que siento al hacer daño a alguien en vez de que me lo hagan a mí hace que me odie a mí misma.

Se pone de pie delante de mí y, al abrazarle, me aprieta con fuerza.

—No puedo creer que Edward Cullen esté fastidiándome las cosas incluso estando ausente.

La mera mención de su nombre me atenaza el pecho.

Me echo hacia atrás y paso los dedos por los pliegues de su entrecejo para intentar atenuarlos.

—Lo siento. Sé que es un tópico manido, pero no tiene absolutamente nada que ver contigo. Es cosa mía.

Le hace gracia.

—Ay, ya lo sé. —Su expresión se relaja—. No obstante, tengo la esperanza de que pases página algún día, Bells. De verdad.

Asiento y le miro al pecho.

—Yo también.

Entonces me besa, suave y despacio, y comenta:

—Y espero que ese cabrón se dé cuenta de que apartarse de tu lado ha sido la mayor estupidez que ha cometido en su vida.

Me acompaña a la puerta y me besa una vez más antes de decir:

—¿Nos vemos esta noche en el teatro?

Asiento, le digo adiós y, sin más, volvemos a ser exclusivamente amantes en escena. Es mejor así.

Al marcharme, juro dejar de causar sufrimiento a inocentes. Aquí te pillo, aquí te mato. Sin ataduras.

El amor es una debilidad.

Eso no es lo único que Cullen me enseñó, pero sí lo que mejor recuerdo.

Casi me caigo de la silla del sobresalto al recobrar la consciencia.

El corazón me late aceleradamente, avivado por un sentimiento de culpa latente.

Mierda, ¿qué hora es?

Miro el reloj. Las once menos cuarto. Llevo dormida una hora sobre mi escritorio.

Tengo la boca seca y el vaivén de la habitación me recuerda que me he bebido una botella de vino entera. Gruño y me aparto de la mesa con el cuerpo entero dolorido al levantarme y dirigirme al baño.

Me doy una ducha rápida y me cepillo los dientes mientras una punzada de terror me oprime la boca del estómago.

Le he mandado un correo.

Le he mandado un correo diciéndole que deberíamos hablar.

No estoy tan preparada para que esto ocurra. Si intenta justificar su comportamiento acabaré dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza. Lo sé.

Me lío el pelo con una toalla y ni me molesto en cepillármelo; me pongo mi pijama favorito y me meto en la cama. Abro un libro y trato de leer, pero se me nubla la vista. Me froto los ojos y suspiro.

Estoy tensa, cachonda y borracha. Maldita sea, necesito un polvo.

Ni me acuerdo del último tío que me dio placer. Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de cómo se llamaba. ¿Matt? ¿Nick? ¿Blake? Sé que su nombre era un monosílabo.

Fuera cual fuera su nombre, era un amante aceptable, pero no consiguió que me corriera. Pocos lo consiguen. Alimentan mi ego y me hacen olvidar durante un rato, aunque jamás me hacen sentir lo mismo que Cullen. Pero, claro, por otro lado tampoco me arrancan el corazón y lo hacen mil pedazos.

Suena el teléfono. Sé que es Jacob con ganas de hablarme del último buenorro que se ha ligado en el club.

Cojo el teléfono y pulso el botón para responder.

—Oye, reina de la noche, estoy borracha y cachonda y no estoy de humor para oír hablar de tíos buenos que no van a follarme. Así que, por consideración a mi pobre vagina abandonada, pídete otro Cosmo y que te jodan.

Hay una pausa y un carraspeo vacilante.

—Por mí, encantado de que me jodan, pero, para tu información, no tenía intención de hablar de pollas. Estoy bastante más interesado en saber más cosas de tu pobre vagina abandonada. ¿Cómo le va? No hemos tenido un cara a cara desde hace tiempo.

De repente las mejillas me arden. Tratándose de él no debería quedarme un ápice de vergüenza y sin embargo al parecer siempre me queda algo.

—¿Qué quieres, Cullen?

—Bueno, en vista de que estás cachonda y borracha, la verdad es que me gustaría encontrarme a la distancia justa para meterte mano. A falta de eso, solo quiero hablar. He recibido tu correo.

Me froto los ojos. Esta noche no estoy de humor para aguantar sus pamplinas.

—Sí. Vale.

—El sábado por la noche me vendría genial. Gracias.

—No me lo agradezcas todavía. Caben muchas posibilidades de que antes de que acabe la noche te tire algo encima, aunque supongo que las cosas no pueden ir a peor entre nosotros, ¿no te parece?

Se ríe.

—No lo sé. Hubo una época en la que éramos menos civilizados que ahora. De todas formas, agradezco la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas.

Se queda callado, y yo también. Antes solíamos pasar horas hablando por teléfono. Ahora apenas ha transcurrido un minuto y el ambiente ya se ha enrarecido.

—Bueno, ¿has llamado solo para esto? Porque podrías habérmelo dicho mañana.

Hay un momento de silencio. A continuación dice:

—Te he llamado para decirte una cosa que no puede esperar a mañana. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

—¿Y qué es?

—Necesitaba decirte… que lo siento, Bella.

Se me corta la respiración y cierro los ojos con fuerza mientras una extraña tormenta de emociones se arremolina en mi interior. Esas palabras. Esas palabras sencillas e impactantes.

—¿Bella? ¿Me has oído?

—Creo que no. Ha sonado como una disculpa, pero con tu voz.

Suspira.

—Sé que no me oíste disculparme ni mucho menos durante nuestra relación, y también te pido perdón por eso. Pero, antes de pasar un día más juntos, tenía que decirlo. Si no, reviento.

Con el shock casi no reparo en que arrastra las palabras.

—Cullen, has bebido, ¿verdad?

—Un poco —responde.

—¿Un poco?

—Bueno, mucho, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que te pida perdón. Debería haberlo hecho en cuanto te vi el primer día de ensayo, pero… no estabas dispuesta a escuchar. Y, en fin, me dabas miedo.

—Porque no has visto mi pelo desde que salí de la ducha. Todavía doy miedo.

—Tonterías. Apuesto a que estás preciosa.

Está borracho como una cuba. Únicamente me piropea cuando pierde sensibilidad en las extremidades.

—¿Qué estás bebiendo?

—Whisky.

—¿Por qué?

—Por…, por ti. Bueno, por ti y por mí. Y por los besos. Por los besos, seguro.

Omito que me he bebido una botella de vino entera por la misma razón. Suspira.

—Por Dios, Bella. ¿Por besarte? —rezonga—. Llevo tres años fantaseando con ello, pero ninguna de mis fantasías tiene punto de comparación con lo que ha pasado hoy.

Baja tanto el tono de voz que ni siquiera sé si sigue al otro lado de la línea.

—He echado de menos tus besos. Muchísimo. Maldita sea. Esto es superior a mí.

—Edward, por favor…

—Sé que no debería decir cosas así, pero estoy borracho, te echo de menos y… ¿te he dicho que estoy borracho?

Me río porque, con esta actitud, vuelve a ser mi amigo. Pero sé que no es real y que no durará.

—Vete a la cama, Edward.

—Vale, guapa. Buenas noches. Y no olvides que lo siento mucho. Por favor.

Sonrío a mi pesar.

—Sabes que por la mañana vas a tener una resaca del quince, ¿no? Se ríe entre dientes.

—¿Algo de lo que te he dicho esta noche hace que me odies un pelín menos?

—Puede.

—¿Un poco o mucho?

—Un poco.

—Entonces ha valido la pena.

* * *

 **Un nuevo capítulo, cortito, pero algo es algo. Tengo planeado publicar un cap por semana, aunque puede que algún día me de una venada y suba tres de golpe. Nunca se sabe...** **Gracias a tod s l s que dedicáis un tiempo a leerme. Es una historia que adoro y me encanta saber que hay mucha gente ahí fuera que también está pendiente de este par de indecisos.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Catalina: Si te parece frustrante ahora vete acostumbrándote, o querrás matarlo muchas veces antes de que acabe el fic .**_

 _ **Yanu: Asumo toda la culpa por los resultados de tus finales, más porque a la historia le queda mucho por delante... Ánimo y disfruta de un nuevo cap!**_

 **Besos y hasta la próxima.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es del libro Bad Romeo de Leisa Rayven. Yo me limito a transmitir esta increíble historia.**

* * *

 **HACIENDO EL PARIPÉ**

Al día siguiente, la disculpa de Cullen continúa resonando en mi cabeza de camino al ensayo. Pensaba que el hecho de que pidiera perdón me permitiría en cierto modo pasar página, pero no es así. En vez de eso me ha provocado una extraña ansiedad latente.

Doy un suspiro y enderezo los hombros.

¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Que diga que no lo hizo aposta? _No,_ musita mi conciencia, y suena tan irritante como Jacob. _Sería peor_ _si dijese que lo había hecho aposta, porque entonces no tendrías más remedio que decidir si darle una oportunidad u olvidarte de él. Para ser realistas, ambas opciones te acojonan._

Rechino los dientes.

El Jacob de la conciencia es tan sabiondo como el Jacob de la vida real. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

Mientras me aproximo al teatro, reflexiono sobre el ensayo de hoy. Se supone que debemos ensayar la escena de sexo y pasar luego a la mañana siguiente. Me echo a temblar cuando de pronto me vienen a la cabeza imágenes de Cullen recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos.

Señor.

El mero hecho de pensar en él excitándome, sea de mentirijilla o no, basta para que mi vagina se ponga a dar lentas palmadas de anticipación.

Respiro hondo y tiro de la puerta. Al entrar en la sala, Seth, el maravilloso ángel de la cafeína, me da mi café. Cuando suelto el bolso y le doy un sorbo, Cullen aparece delante de mí con demasiado buen aspecto para alguien con una resaca mortal.

—Hola —dice en voz baja.

—Hola.

Nos quedamos plantados en un silencio incómodo durante unos segundos.

—Bueno… —dice, mirándose las manos.

—Vaya… Menuda pinta tienes esta mañana —comento por pura maldad.

—Gracias. Por lo visto ya no puedo beberme una botella entera de Jack como solía hacer antes.

—Qué lástima. ¿No figura eso en tu CV como habilidad especial?

—Sí. Sin embargo, nunca he tenido que ponerla en práctica para un papel, aunque la he ejercitado mucho para investigación.

—Oh, sí. Muy importante, la investigación etílica.

—Claro. —Sonríe haciendo ese coqueto mohín ladeado que resulta tan irritantemente encantador—. Oye —dice—, ¿hasta qué punto hice el ridículo anoche? No te cortes en mentir diciendo que para nada, porque me da la sensación de que fue lamentable.

Casi se me cae el café.

—¿Es que no te acuerdas?

Traga saliva y, tras una pausa, responde:

—Sí que me acuerdo; es que… no sé si te reíste mucho cuando colgamos. De ser así, no te culparía.

—No me hizo ninguna gracia —digo, procurando ser sincera para variar—. Me impactó tanto que pidieras perdón que no tuve más remedio que convencerme a mí misma de que no estaba soñando.

Asiente.

—Sí, soy consciente de que me cuesta. Es una de las cosas por las que me estoy tratando.

—Lástima que no te trataras por eso cuando estuvimos juntos.

Me siento mal por el gesto dolido que pone, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? No es que pueda dejar de portarme como una arpía con él de la noche a la mañana.

Marco irrumpe en la sala y se produce un gran ajetreo al colocar las piezas del decorado en su sitio. Hay una cama en medio de la sala de ensayo elevada e inclinada para que el público pueda vernos cuando estamos tumbados.

Se me seca la boca con solo mirarla.

Miro con disimulo a Cullen. Está tomando bocanadas de aire acompasadamente, bien para calentarse o para tranquilizarse. Yo sigo su ejemplo. Mi corazón late muy, pero que muy rápido.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Marco ya nos ha colocado en la postura más incómoda en que dos examantes podían haberse encontrado jamás: Edward entre mis piernas, con las manos en mi cara y su boca justo por encima de la mía.

 _Me besa con delicadeza y dulzura mientras balancea las caderas de atrás adelante y luego deja escapar un leve gemido cerrando los ojos._

 _—Mírame, Sam —susurro. Él abre los ojos._

 _Qué belleza. Abrumador y complicado. Siempre._

—Bésala de nuevo —exclama Marco—. Bésala en la boca y después ve bajando por el cuello.

Antes de obedecer, Edward me mira vacilante unos instantes con los labios relajados, pero cerrados.

Me quedo inmóvil, demasiado paralizada para corresponder al beso, aunque consciente de que debería hacerlo.

Él se aparta y me mira desconcertado.

Maldita sea, necesito empezar a pensar como Sarah.

Él es Sam. Sarah y él vivieron felices y comieron perdices. He leído el guion.

Me besa de nuevo y respondo con torpeza.

—Tienes que emitir algún sonido, Bella —indica Marco con impotencia—. Desde aquí no transmites nada. Ponle más ganas.

Me desbloqueo y trato de cumplir mi cometido.

Le estrecho entre mis brazos y me pongo a gemir a voz en grito levantando las caderas y arqueando la espalda. Es artificial y porno, pero a estas alturas no tengo ni idea de qué demonios estoy haciendo.

Le agarro del culo y aprieto contra mí. Él susurra:

—Joder, Bella…

Acto seguido resopla con fuerza contra mi hombro.

—Creo que la frase es: «Oh, Sarah, te amo» —corrijo, y me pongo a gemir y a besarle el cuello.

Instintivamente, estiro los brazos por encima de sus hombros y le agarro de la camiseta. Tiro de ella para quitársela y la lanzo al suelo.

—¿Conque ahora me quitas la ropa? —cuchichea—. Pensaba que solo íbamos a hacer el paripé.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Parece ser que nada de lo que hago le llega al público. Me figuro que si te desnudo le llegará.

Sienta bien mostrarse agresiva. Me ayuda a desconectar.

De mi boca continúan saliendo más sonidos fingidos, pero cuando sus músculos se tensan con el roce de mis dedos, todos los pensamientos de Sam se van al traste.

Edward medio desnudo.

Me provoca una sensación increíble. Más increíble que antes, si es que eso es posible.

Estoy tan distraída con su torso al desnudo que de repente no tengo ni puñetera idea de lo que debo decir. Sarah se ha ido de paseo.

Deslizo las manos hasta su vientre y después estiro el brazo para rodearle por la espalda y le toqueteo la cintura de los vaqueros. Masculla algo que suena vagamente como «Hostia puta».

Deja caer la cabeza sobre mi hombro y la sábana a ambos lados de mi cabeza se frunce cuando aprieta los puños. Todos sus músculos se tensan y dudo que esté respirando.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que hayáis parado? —pregunta Marco, desconcertado. Se vuelve hacia Alice—. ¿Por qué han parado?

Edward sigue sin respirar.

—¿Cullen? —digo en voz baja.

No se mueve; exhala una bocanada de aire caliente contra mi cuello.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás bien?

Tras una pausa, suspira y contesta:

—Sí. Genial.

—Te toca.

Se pone tenso.

—Me toca qué.

—Te toca decir una frase.

Se separa de mí apoyando los brazos en la cama y me mira con la mandíbula rígida.

—Bella, en este momento no tengo ni pajolera idea de cómo me llamo, y mucho menos de las frases que debo recitar. Vamos a acabar de una vez lo que tenemos entre manos y ya resolveremos lo del diálogo más tarde, ¿vale?

Parece enfadado, pero sé que solo se siente frustrado. Yo también me siento frustrada.

—Vale. Como quieras. —Cuando me aferro a él con mis piernas y le aprieto contra mí, siento el origen de su frustración duro contra mi cuerpo. Deja escapar un grito ahogado y luego se desliza hacia abajo para apretarme con el vientre en vez de con la entrepierna.

—Por lo que más quieras, Bella, de verdad que intento pensar en cachorritos muertos, pero…

—¿Te cuesta más de lo que pensabas? Me fulmina con la mirada.

—¿Estás haciéndote la graciosa?

—No, porque como empiece a reír ahora no creo que pueda parar.

Deja caer la cabeza.

—Maldita sea.

—¡Menos cháchara y más actuar, por favor, chicos! —brama Marco—. Edward, te has quedado quieto. ¿Es que tengo que explicarte cómo hacer el amor a una mujer? Porque, aunque nunca he tenido el placer, tengo clarísimo que hay que empujar.

Edward suspira y reanuda las acometidas simuladas. Aun sabiendo que intenta apartar su erección de mí, noto su roce en la cara interna de mi muslo.

—Mierda. Perdona —dice, y vuelve a ajustar el ángulo—. La puñetera piensa por sí misma en lo que a ti respecta.

—No te preocupes por eso —digo entre dientes porque, en realidad, ¿qué voy a decir? _¿Cómo te atreves a excitarte cuando estás fingiendo que_ _hacemos el amor? ¡Hay que tener jeta!_ Para qué mencionar que ahoramismo mis bragas están empapadas, qué necesidad tiene de enterarse.

No es que ninguno de los dos pueda evitarlo…

Nuestra atracción física nunca fue algo que pudiésemos controlar. Demasiado a menudo nos rendíamos ante lo que nuestros cuerpos deseaban sin resolver ninguna de nuestras miserias y la mayoría de las veces acabábamos arrepintiéndonos.

Ahora todo va mal porque tratamos de canalizar nuestra atracción enfermiza a través de nuestros personajes.

Fingimos no sentir.

Tras unos cuantos minutos más de relaciones sexuales mediocres, Marco resopla de frustración.

—Vale, paremos aquí —dice, y hace un ademán con la mano acercándose a nosotros—. Esto no funciona. Parecéis tan incómodos como vegetarianos en una fábrica de salchichas. ¿Qué pasa?

Edward se despega de mí y nos incorporamos. Ninguno de los dos contesta.

—¿Es demasiado íntimo? —pregunta Marco dirigiendo la vista del uno al otro—. ¿Os da vergüenza? Porque, francamente, os he visto actuar en escenas mucho más complejas que esta. Y sin embargo, estáis ahí dando palos de ciego como un par de vírgenes. ¿Dónde está la pasión? ¿La llama? ¿El ansia mutua que os desgarra las entrañas? Ayer la teníais. ¿Qué ha ocurrido para que quede en nada?

Lo que ocurrió es que Edward me pidió perdón inesperadamente y ahora nuestra relación se encuentra en un extraño limbo porque no somos amigos y, mucho menos, amantes. Por raro que parezca, ni siquiera somos enemigos, así que… eso.

Marco da un suspiro y menea la cabeza.

—Vale, venga. Saltémonos la escena de sexo y pasemos directamente a la mañana siguiente.

Nuestros gestos de alivio deben de ser evidentes, porque Marco se echa a reír.

—Parece que acabara de donar médula ósea para salvaros la vida. No voy a mentir: en cierto modo así es.

Marco nos explica la escena y nos indica que nos dejemos guiar por nuestro instinto. Como a la mayoría de los directores, le gusta ver cómo se desenvuelven sus actores por sí mismos antes de empezar a pulir la escena. Todo eso está muy bien y es positivo, siempre y cuando la protagonista sea capaz de mantener el tipo para no caer desplomada por un colapso emocional.

Cuando nos colocamos en sendos lados de la cama, Cullen comenta:

—Esto será más fácil, ¿no?

—Claro —afirmo, aparentando seguridad—. A mí no era a la que le daba un síncope después de hacer el amor, ¿recuerdas?

Da un suspiro.

—Sí, bueno, eso era antes. Es agua pasada.

Nos tumbamos el uno junto al otro. Me rodea con el brazo y tira de mí hacia su pecho desnudo. Siento los latidos de su corazón, fuertes e irregulares, bajo mi mano.

Es agua pasada; y un cuerno.

A pesar de mi actitud convincente, también estoy perdiendo los papeles. Ahora que me encuentro así me doy cuenta de que esta postura —mi mano sobre su corazón, sus labios en mi pelo, nuestros cuerpos pegados — es más íntima que cualquiera de las escenas de sexo que he hecho hasta ahora.

El sexo es cuestión de hormonas y de partes del cuerpo. Esto es cuestión de intimidad. De amor. De confianza. Todo lo que me da un miedo espantoso.

La primera vez que Edward y yo hicimos el amor, al terminar nos abrazamos así. Yo rebosaba felicidad. Estaba muy enamorada de él.

Luego todo se fue al carajo.

En esta postura, con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, oigo los latidos del corazón de Edward, rápidos e irregulares. Igual que entonces.

Una desazón que me resulta familiar nace en mi pecho y serpentea hasta mi garganta. Aprieto la mandíbula para reprimir un gemido, pero no creo que haya surtido efecto porque Cullen me aprieta con más fuerza y musita:

—Eh…, ¿qué te pasa?

Lleva la mano hacia mi mejilla.

Cierro los ojos y trato de reprimir el pánico. Esto es ridículo.

—¿Bella? Eh… —Su voz es puro consuelo y cariño tácito.

Un tremendo cúmulo de emociones del pasado aflora y rebosa mi cuerpo de adrenalina.

Me incorporo porque la cabeza me empieza a dar vueltas. Segundos después, Cullen me rodea con el brazo.

—Parece que vas a devolver. Hacía tiempo que mi presencia no te hacía encontrarte mal físicamente. Me alegra saber que no he perdido mi don.

Espera mi respuesta, pero me quedo callada. Estoy sufriendo un ataque de pánico en toda la extensión de la palabra y tengo la sensación de que mi estómago está intentando trepar lentamente por mi tráquea para estrangularme.

—¿Bella? —dice con el ceño fruncido—. En serio, ¿estás bien?

—No. —Respiro con dificultad y me observa con verdadera preocupación—. Deja de mirarme así. Para.

—Perdona —dice, como si fuera de lo más normal que esa palabra salga de su boca. Como si la pronunciara todos los días y yo estuviera acostumbrada a escucharla.

—¿Swan? —Marco se acerca a nosotros—. ¿Va todo bien?

Resoplo y trato de meter mi ansiedad en su caja.

—Perdona, Marco. Ha sido una semana larga. ¿Te parece si dejamos esta escena para el lunes?

Claro, porque el lunes seré capaz de hacer todas estas cosas tan íntimas con Edward sin venirme abajo.

Idiota.

—Vale, no hay problema —contesta Marco—. Los dos estáis cansados. Demos por terminada la jornada.

Vuelve a la mesa de producción y Alice nos mira fugazmente antes de comunicar al resto de la compañía que damos por terminados los ensayos de la semana.

Noto movimiento detrás de mí y al darme la vuelta veo a Edward cogiendo su camiseta. Se la pone, saca las piernas de la cama y acto seguido apoya los codos en las rodillas.

—Recuerdo la primera vez que tuvimos que hacer una escena como esta —comenta volviéndose hacia mí—. Te mostraste menos indulgente con mi… excitación.

—No diste la impresión de sentirlo tanto. De hecho, si no recuerdo mal, te aprovechaste de tu poder sobre mí.

—¿De mi poder sobre ti? —repite con gesto inocente—. No tienes ni idea de lo que me hiciste pasar aquel día, ¿verdad? Por Dios, sufrí verdadero dolor físico.

—Te estuvo bien empleado.

Asiente al tiempo que se pone a toquetear el borde de la sábana.

—Mira —dice, tirando de la costura—. Asumo que puede que jamás me perdones, pero al menos quiero intentar ponerte las cosas fáciles. Dime qué tengo que decir y lo diré. Mándame a tomar por culo y lo intentaré. Dímelo y punto, ¿vale? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Inspiro hondo y espiro lentamente.

—Bueno, para empezar, finjamos que no acabo de perder los papeles delante de todo el mundo porque me has abrazado. Es de lo más humillante.

Sonríe.

—No voy a mentir: por una vez me alegro de no ser el que pierde los papeles.

Muevo la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Yo tampoco voy a mentir: nuestro cambio de roles es un mal trago.

Se levanta y me tiende la mano.

—¿Sigue en pie lo de salir esta noche? Casi había olvidado nuestra cita para hablar.

—¿No hay más remedio?

—Efectivamente.

—Al menos podré hartarme de beber, ¿no?

—Claro —contesta al tiempo que me ayuda a ponerme de pie—. Invito yo.

—Hecho. Entonces pediré lo más caro.

 _Seis años antes_

 _Westchester, estado de Nueva York The Grove_

Llego al ensayo y hago unos ejercicios de calentamiento, decidida a tranquilizarme y pasar un buen día.

Cullen entra y me pilla haciendo estiramientos de yoga. Suelta su mochila en un asiento de la segunda fila, se deja caer en el contiguo y acto seguido apoya los pies en el asiento de delante y cierra los ojos. Alcanzo a ver que mueve los labios; probablemente esté repasando sus frases.

La tensión entre nosotros ha alcanzado niveles alarmantes desde el beso. Nos presentamos en los ensayos, recitamos nuestras frases, simulamos que estamos enamorados, nos besamos apasionadamente. Después, cuando termina el ensayo y tenemos ocasión de hablar, nada. Nos quedamos demasiado sobrecogidos como para mantener una conversación. Esto me está volviendo loca.

Para colmo, cuando me besa me pone tanto que casi se me corta la respiración. He pasado los tres últimos días en un estado de excitación totalmente extenuante, y hoy tenemos que terminar la escena de sexo entre Romeo y Julieta.

Jopé.

Me niego a ser de esas chicas que hacen el ridículo por un hombre. Si Cullen ha decidido ignorar lo que quiera que esté pasando entre nosotros, yo también. No le necesito.

Bueno, igual le necesito para llegar al orgasmo, pero por lo demás es un tío como otro cualquiera.

Un tío con el que voy a tener que fingir que mantengo relaciones sexuales durante las próximas siete horas.

Qué asco de vida.

Tanya aparece en escena y nos hace una seña para que nos acerquemos. En lo tocante al ensayo, nuestra «cama» es una simple tarima negra cubierta por una sábana.

Qué romántico.

—Bien —dice Tanya—. Desde el punto de vista histórico, la escena de la noche de bodas es controvertida dado su contenido explícito, de modo que vamos a aspirar a algo realista pero con gusto, ¿vale?

Cullen y yo asentimos, aunque no acabo de entender a qué se refiere. No estoy muy familiarizada con el sexo real, y mucho menos con el simulado.

—Sin embargo, puesto que somos una escuela de arte dramático, es necesario que se vea que asumimos ciertos riesgos. Por eso me gustaría crear la ilusión de desnudez.

Seguro que el gesto aterrorizado de Cullen se refleja en el mío.

—Que no cunda el pánico —dice Tanya entre risas—. No os tenéis que desnudar; solo aparentarlo. —Alarga la mano hacia una bolsa que hay junto a sus pies y saca algo con pinta de ropa interior.

—Swan, tú te pondrás esto debajo del atuendo. —Sujeta en alto una malla de color carne—. Cullen, tú llevarás esto. —Sonrío con malicia cuando enseña unos calzones del mismo tono—. A ver, entiendo que tal vez os mostréis algo reacios, pero, creedme, son bastante recatados. En la playa dejaríais al descubierto más partes de vuestro cuerpo.

—Yo normalmente uso bermudas de surfista —masculla Cullen.

—Yo me pongo vaqueros y capucha. —Tanya y Cullen se vuelven hacia mí —. Soy del estado de Washington. En nuestras playas hace un frío que pela.

Tanya saca una camiseta blanca con unos pantalones blancos fruncidos con cordón para Cullen y un sayo marfil para mí.

—Estos son los atuendos para esta escena. Tenéis que ponéroslos para ensayar, pues en el cierre de escena tendréis que quitároslos.

Madre mía, ¿tengo que ensayar cómo desnudar a Cullen? En mi actual estado, esto no va a acabar bien.

Tanya nos da a Cullen y a mí los trajes y la ropa interior y nos escabullimos hacia nuestros respectivos camerinos. Al salir, juro que estamos igual de sonrojados.

Le sienta bien el traje. Con su porte alto y estilizado, el blanco inmaculado acentúa el azul de sus ojos. Hace amago de meterse las manos en los bolsillos, pero los pantalones no tienen. Resopla frustrado. Me paro delante de él y, al fijarse en el escote de pico de mi sayo, deja caer la cabeza hacia abajo y farfulla por lo bajini: «¡Mierda!».

—Vale, manos a la obra —dice Tanya dando unas palmadas—. Comenzaremos repasando la secuencia de acontecimientos. Swan, tú empezarás sentándote en la cama. Te pones a esperar a tu flamante esposo embargada de anticipación y deseo. Cullen, con ayuda de la nodriza, te las has ingeniado para entrar a hurtadillas en la habitación de Julieta. Dispondrás de escasas horas para consumar tu amor antes de que te destierren de la ciudad. Ambos deseáis saborear hasta el último centímetro de piel, memorizar todos los rincones del cuerpo del otro. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Niego con la cabeza y me muero de vergüenza al sentir que el elástico de la malla se desliza hacia arriba sobre mi nalga izquierda. Cullen niega con la cabeza mientras se hace crujir los nudillos.

—Empezad sin prisas. Tomaos vuestro tiempo para exploraros mutuamente. Romeo, este es tu primer encuentro sexual con alguien a quien amas de verdad. Es una experiencia totalmente diferente para ti. Y tú, Julieta, el deseo que sientes por tu flamante esposo supera con creces tu aprensión ante el hecho de entregarte a un hombre por primera vez. A medida que se intensifica la pasión, vuestros movimientos pueden hacerse más apremiantes. Pero cuando os corréis al mismo tiempo, es una revelación para ambos. Aquí no busco porno, sino una mera recreación de una relación sexual sincera. ¿Queda claro?

—Sí —respondemos al unísono.

Me sudan las palmas de las manos; Cullen se mordisquea el carrillo. El teatro se me hace muy pequeño.

—Bien. Tomaos un momento para comentar lo que vais a hacer y después colocaos en vuestras posiciones.

Tany baja del escenario mientras Cullen y yo nos ponemos cara a cara y arrastramos los pies con nerviosismo.

—Bueno… —digo, levantando la vista hacia él. Él asiente y deja escapar un suspiro.

—Pues…

—Vamos a fingir que hacemos el amor.

—Sí.

—Tú y yo.

—Eso parece.

—Tengo que quitarte la ropa y…, bueno…, tocarte y eso.

Se vuelve a tantear la pernera en busca de los inexistentes bolsillos y acto seguido se pone en jarras.

—Cojones con la obra.

—No te preocupes por eso. Seguro que al cabo de unos minutos nos morimos de aburrimiento.

Me dedica la mirada más escéptica del mundo.

—¿Estáis listos? —pregunta en voz alta Tanya.

Nos miramos un segundo y Cullen sale sin decir palabra por un lado del escenario.

O sea, que en serio vamos a hacer esto. Una escena de sexo entre una virgen y el hombre que detesta desearla. Promete ser divertido.

Me siento en el filo de la tarima y balanceo las piernas.

—Cuando queráis —dice Tanya abriendo su libreta.

Hago unas cuantas inspiraciones y entonces Cullen entra en escena descalzo con su preciosa cara, el miedo y el deseo patentes en sus ojos.

Me pongo de pie en dirección a él mientras se aproxima; siento un incipiente y tenue aleteo de mariposas en el vientre que desciende cuando me recorre de arriba abajo con la mirada.

A ver, Bella, céntrate. Busca a tu personaje. A Julieta. Todo gira en torno a Julieta.

Señor, qué bien le sienta ese traje.

Romeo, Romeo, ¿porque sois vos, Romeo?

Se detiene delante de mí y parece que ha corrido un kilómetro en vez de caminar unos cuantos pasos sobre el escenario. Tiene la respiración acelerada y el pecho agitado mientras me sostiene la mirada.

Señor. Sus ojos.

Está totalmente entregado a esta escena. Sin temores ni reservas; tan solo pasión pura y sincera.

Se concentra en mí, y yo me derrito. Esa mirada me va a matar.

Su expresión dice a gritos que caminaría sobre ascuas para poseerme, y mi cuerpo entero reacciona. Un profundo anhelo surge en mi interior y cobra intensidad con cada segundo que pasa.

Me rodea la cara con las manos y me acaricia la mejilla suavemente con el pulgar. Siento un fuerte cosquilleo en cada trozo de piel que hay bajo su mano. Mi corazón se acelera, palpitando fuerte y rápido, y me mareo.

Doy un paso hacia él. Ahora nuestros cuerpos se rozan. Imito el movimiento de su mano y le toco la cara. Una barba incipiente le cubre las mejillas y el mentón. Deslizo los dedos por la textura áspera. Sus labios se entreabren y los recorro con el pulgar, fascinada por su suavidad.

Qué labios tan bonitos. Necesito saborearlos.

Me pongo de puntillas y poso la mano en su nuca para que incline la cabeza. En ese momento está exhalando, pero, cuando pego mis labios a los suyos, inhala bruscamente. Me agarra de la nuca con una mano y con la otra me rodea la cintura.

Todo mi ser se derrite pegada a él. La manera en la que reaccionamos recíprocamente es primaria. Cera de vela y llama. Dondequiera que me toque, un calor abrasador arde bajo mi piel.

Sus labios se mueven despacio mientras me saborea, rebosante de pasión contenida y anticipación febril.

—Bien —señala Tanya.

Abro los ojos y me echo hacia atrás sorprendida.

—No —susurra él—. Ignórala.

Me besa de nuevo al tiempo que tira de mi cuerpo pegado al suyo y Tanya deja de existir.

Cuando inspiro es como si trozos de él se acoplaran en mi interior. Su sabor. Su olor. Igual de turbadores que el resto de su persona.

Recorro su pecho con mis manos y, al llegar a su estómago, se echa hacia atrás y me mira.

Agarro el bajo de su camiseta. No hay más remedio que quitársela. Tengo que verlo. Me ayuda y la tira al suelo.

Y aquí está.

Cullen sin camiseta.

Inspiro hondo y me fijo bien en él. En sus anchos hombros, suaves y sólidos. En la anchura de su pecho, ligeramente salpicado de vello. En su vientre liso y su estrecha cintura. Musculoso, pero no fornido.

Delgado.

Fuerte.

Sexy.

Me observa mientras le escudriño y se le acelera la respiración.

—Tócame —me ordena en voz baja.

Recorro el dorso de sus manos con las yemas de mis dedos y deslizo las palmas de mis manos por sus antebrazos, tríceps y hombros. Inspira con un estremecimiento y cierra los ojos mientras mis dedos recorren su clavícula, su pecho y su tórax hasta los abdominales.

Respiro asimilando todas las emociones que estoy experimentando e intento entender el motivo por el que ejerce tanto poder sobre mí.

Aunque siempre me he sentido atraída por él, esto va más allá. Me embarga una intensa sensación de familiaridad. El susurro de un «sí» a pesar de que mi mente grita «no».

Abre los ojos, recorre con la mirada mi pecho y baja hasta alcanzar el lazo que rodea mi cintura. Frunce el ceño al tirar del tejido sedoso para desanudarlo. El sayo cae hacia los lados y soy totalmente consciente de que lo único que impide que Cullen me vea desnuda es una mísera malla que no hace nada por camuflar mis pezones.

Toma una fuerte bocanada de aire y me mira a los ojos antes de dar un paso al frente. Se agacha para besarme con ternura la clavícula, seguidamente el escote y luego más abajo, entre mis pechos. El fino tejido de la malla no me protege ni mucho menos del efecto de sus labios sobre mi cuerpo. Me besa en sentido inverso, retrocediendo por el camino que ha tomado hace unos instantes, hasta que pega la boca a mi oreja.

—¿Ya estás aburrida? —pregunta en voz baja.

Le acaricio el pecho, deslizo mis uñas a lo largo de sus abdominales y me detengo en la cintura de sus pantalones. Meto el dedo índice bajo el elástico y, al besarle el pecho, me agarra con más fuerza.

—Prácticamente en coma —musito sobre su piel.

Cullen emite un sonido lastimero y ahí se acaban los miramientos: me agarra de la cara y me besa con pasión. Toda pretensión de mostrar ternura y paciencia se va al traste cuando nuestra rápida respiración y los tenues gemidos rompen el silencioso ambiente.

—Oh, qué bien —comenta Tanya—. Bonita sensación de apremio. Seguid.

—No te jode, como si fuera a parar ahora —dice Cullen contra mi boca. Me levanta y le rodeo la cintura con mis piernas. Gruñe y continúa besándome de camino a nuestra improvisada cama. Me tiende y se me sube encima. Doy un grito ahogado cuando se acomoda entre mis piernas.

Está ahí. Justo donde ha ido creciendo toda mi tensión a lo largo de los últimos días. Está duro y caliente contra mí, y nada de lo que hace me basta. Quiero consumirle. Tenerle dentro hasta saciarme.

Le agarro del culo para apretarlo con más firmeza contra mí. Gime y bascula las caderas, haciendo que mis dedos se hinquen en su piel conforme la tensión crece dentro de mí. Jadeo al notar una mano tibia sobre mi pecho derecho.

—Vale, ahora estáis caminando sobre la cuerda floja —dice Tanya en voz alta—. Cuidado con dónde ponéis las manos.

—¿Habría algún problema si toco a mi flamante esposo? —le pregunto —. Es que hasta ahora nunca he tenido esa experiencia con un hombre. — Ni en el escenario ni fuera de él.

—Bueno —responde ella—. Supongo que en eso tienes razón, pero que no sea demasiado gratuito. Tócale el muslo para que vea el efecto desde aquí.

Alargo la mano y, en el intento, rozo la erección de Edward con el dorso de mi muñeca.

Se pone tenso.

—Eso no es mi muslo.

—Perdona. Ha sido sin querer.

Tensa la mandíbula.

—No he dicho que no me gustara; solo que no es mi muslo.

—Vale, tiene buena pinta desde aquí —comenta Tanya—. Se intuye que le estás tocando, pero sin resultar demasiado obvio. Bonita reacción realista, Cullen.

—Gracias —dice él con voz ahogada mientras giro la mano para poder agarrársela con delicadeza.

Dios, qué sensación tan increíble. Si me provoca esto con ropa, ¿cómo será cuando la tenga al desnudo en mi mano?

Deslizo la mano a todo lo largo.

—Joder —dice en voz baja—. Será mejor que pares.

—¿Por qué?

—Hostia —gruñe—. Por favor…

Resopla e intenta apartarse.

Voy besando su pecho desde el cuello mientras se la sujeto con más firmeza. Exhala con fuerza.

—Vale, Swan, es suficiente —señala Tanya—. Ahora parece repetitivo.

—Menos mal —dice Cullen cuando aparto la mano.

Le agarro de la nuca y tiro de él. Nos fundimos de nuevo en un largo y apasionado beso que acrecienta el ardor de mi interior.

Tengo tantas ganas de tenerle dentro que duele.

—En algún momento tendrás que quitarle los pantalones, Swan — advierte Tanya—. Si no, va a ser muy difícil que consuméis vuestro matrimonio.

Cullen me mira con el pánico escrito en la cara.

—No te ve —digo mientras tiro para bajarle los pantalones hasta las caderas, dejando al descubierto sus calzones de color carne. Él eleva la pelvis para que pueda bajárselos hasta las rodillas y se los saca a puntapiés.

—Esto es lo más bochornoso que he hecho en mi puta vida —masculla mientras se vuelve a colocar encima de mí.

—Ídem de ídem.

—Vale —dice Tanya—. Ahora hay que ver el momento de la auténtica consumación. Sé que esto probablemente suponga un reto, y lo siento. No tiene que ser una pasada, pero es lo que hay.

Cullen baja la pelvis a la altura de la mía y se le relaja el gesto.

—¿Estás lista para perder tu virginidad? —pregunta y, a sabiendas de que bromea, algo en su tono me provoca un cosquilleo en el estómago.

—Totalmente.

—Si esto fuera real, dolería.

—Lo sé.

Bascula la pelvis hacia atrás y pone las manos entre nosotros como alineándose conmigo. Me roza con sus dedos e inhalo bruscamente.

—Allá vamos —anuncia.

Empuja contra mí y doy un grito ahogado ante la expresión de asombro que revela su cara.

¿Es ese el gesto que tendría si estuviera dentro de mí? Dios mío. Interpreto mi papel haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras empuja con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta con dulzura; no sé quién quiere saberlo, si él o Romeo.

Esbozo una media sonrisa a ambos.

—Muy bien.

Me corresponde con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro.

Se mueve despacio y con cuidado. No tengo que actuar para mostrar tanto placer como dolor mientras se desliza contra mí, porque mi cuerpo responde pidiendo a gritos más y quejándose porque me abruma. Él observa mi expresión y seguro que percibe mi desesperación.

—¿Todavía no has llegado al orgasmo? —pregunta al tiempo que va besándome el cuello hasta la ligera marca que dejó a principios de semana. La lame y a continuación pega la boca y me da un chupetón.

—No —digo mientras enredo mis dedos en su pelo y tiro de él.

Se echa hacia atrás y baja la vista hacia mí; sus caderas se mueven en círculo…, presionan…, oprimen.

—¿Que no te deje marca o que no te provoque un orgasmo? —Jadea tanto como yo.

No respondo. No puedo.

La noto. La sensación escurridiza. Surge en mi interior como una espiral, girando y enrollándose en círculos cada vez más estrechos. Odio que me provoque esta sensación, y me supera. Es demasiado poder en sus manos, y lo sabe.

—Si no quieres, dilo y punto; pararé —dice. Su tono de voz se vuelve más grave y ronco.

Me quedo callada; no puedo hablar. Me mantengo aferrada a él mientras empuja y aguanto la respiración con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, concentrada en el ritmo intenso y fuerte que amenaza con sobrepasarme.

—Dime que lo deseas —dice en tono de exigencia y súplica al mismo tiempo.

Se mueve más rápido, dando sacudidas más largas y firmes.

—Lo deseo.

 _Oh…_

—Di por favor.

—Por favor. Dios…

 _Oh… Oh…_

—No. «Por favor, Edward».

 _Oh, Dios, sí. No pares ahora. No pares._

—Por favor, Edward.

 _Por favor, por favor, por favor, Edward._

Queda poco. Poquísimo.

—Por favor —gimo—. Por favor, Edward.

Él aprieta, se mueve en círculos y empuja susurrando mi nombre. Estoy tan absorta en perseguir lo que está fuera de mi alcance que no puedo ni pensar.

—Déjate llevar, Cassie. Siéntelo.

Me besa y, al empujar una vez más, ocurre.

 _¡Oh, Dios mío!_

Cuando alcanzo el orgasmo doy un grito ahogado y arqueo la espalda porque ninguna descripción de oleadas, impulsos o una espiral de sacudidas de placer podía prepararme para la abrumadora sensación que sacude todo mi ser. Se me corta la respiración y se me agarrotan los músculos. Seguro que se me han puesto los ojos como platos al experimentar lo que me he perdido durante toda mi vida.

—Dios, Bella —susurra con veneración—. Tu expresión…

Me aferro a él mientras deja caer la cabeza sobre mi cuello y resopla suavemente. Después se pone a gemir y al empujar por última vez se contraen todos los músculos de su espalda.

—Joder. —Emite un sonido largo y lastimero que armoniza a la perfección con mis propios sonidos.

El placer corre densamente por mis venas mientras respira pegado a mí con jadeos superficiales y largos gemidos.

Oh.

Ooooh. Ha sido… Guau.

La realidad va cobrando presencia mientras en mi interior pierden intensidad los últimos estremecimientos. Cullen y yo estamos sin resuello, sudorosos y agotados.

—Vale —dice Tanya con retintín—. Caramba, desde luego os habéis entregado… en la interpretación. No obstante, opino que hay que pulir los orgasmos o bien bajar el telón antes de que se produzcan. Han sido un poco tópicos.

La cama cruje cuando ambos contenemos la risa.

Al cabo de dos horas, Cullen y yo nos dirigimos a la salida del teatro y voy riendo como una tonta mientras recita las frases de Romeo al estilo de Marlon Brando en _El padrino._ Por una vez, no discutimos. Es obvio que los ensayos orgásmicos nos sientan bien.

Casi al final del pasillo hay un grupo de estudiantes de tercer curso hechos una piña ensayando con máscaras de la comedia del arte y soltando carcajadas. Prácticamente los hemos dejado atrás cuando uno de ellos dice:

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Edward Cullen.

Todo el grupo se queda en silencio al pararnos Cullen y yo. Cuando una pequeña morena se quita la máscara y asoma entre los demás, la postura tensa que adopta Cullen no me pasa desapercibida.

Clava en él una mirada agresiva.

—Tienes buen aspecto, Edward.

A Cullen se le tensa la mandíbula.

—Tú también.

—Me he enterado de que por fin te han aceptado. ¿Te ha obligado Tanya a que te sometas a un examen psiquiátrico para admitirte? ¿O simplemente estaba harta de hacerte audiciones año tras año?

Él niega con la cabeza y le sonríe con ironía.

—Tendrías que preguntárselo a ella.

—Igual lo hago. Por lo visto te ha elegido para el papel de Romeo. Qué gracia. Como si no te conociera de nada.

Cullen se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

—No tenía especial predilección por él, te lo aseguro.

—Seguro. El primer Romeo de la historia que va a ser interpretado por un cabrón sin corazón.

Alguien murmura: «Uf, bronca», y, aunque intuyo que Cullen va a enardecerse y a entrar al trapo, se limita a bajar la cabeza y suspirar.

—Me alegro de verte, Bree —dice, y se vuelve hacia mí—. Tengo que irme, Swan. Nos vemos mañana.

Se marcha a toda prisa y la chica dirige su atención hacia mí.

—De modo que tú eres su nueva Julieta, ¿eh? ¿Te ha machacado ya?

—Yo…, eh…

Se acerca a mí.

—Huye mientras estés a tiempo. Puedes creer lo que te digo. Cuando ese chico se autodestruya, más vale que no te pille cerca. Te arrastrará con él y el daño que provocará te joderá la vida para siempre. Si no, pregunta a mi terapeuta. Y a mi confidente.

La convicción de su tono me pone la carne de gallina.

Se aleja con sus amigos y me quedo preguntándome qué diablos le hizo Cullen para que esté tan amargada.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los per** **sonajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es del libro Bad Romeo de Leisa Rayven. Yo me limito a transmitir esta increíble historia.**

* * *

 **QUÍMICA**

 _Hoy_

 _Nueva York_

 _Sala de ensayos del Teatro Graumann_

Guardo mis cosas en el bolso mientras miro a Cullen con el rabillo del ojo. Está nervioso y no deja de observarme como pensando que voy a largarme y a dejarle plantado.

No estaría mal, pero mi cerebro me dice que tenemos que quedar para que pueda explicarse y yo dar rienda suelta a mi rabia. Después quizá podamos destrozarnos mutuamente y comprobar si nuestras piezas siguen encajando. Pero mi corazón se encuentra acobardado como un perro que ha sido apaleado demasiadas veces.

Lo que viene pasando entre nosotros en los últimos días me da un miedo terrible. La química que llevo tres años intentando olvidar ha resurgido con la misma fuerza de siempre, sin apenas el menor esfuerzo.

Incluso ahora, al verle embutirse en su cazadora y meter a empujones el guion en su mochila, el gigantesco impulso magnético que siempre me atrajo hacia él está ahí, exigiéndome que me acerque.

Odio esa compulsión tan familiar.

—¿Isabella?

Al girarme me topo con Marco, guion en mano, con el sombrero ladeado de un modo que solo puede describirse como «estiloso».

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunta al tiempo que echa un vistazo a Cullen, que en este momento está revoloteando descaradamente al otro lado de la sala —. Edward y tú parecíais alicaídos durante la escena de sexo de hoy. ¿Hay algún problema?

Él contaba con que nuestra química natural allanara el camino y los baches de nuestro pasado. Sin embargo, va a hacer falta algo más que química como Cullen y yo no soltemos lastre. El trayecto entero se detendrá en seco con un chirrido y nuestro deseo ciego por el otro será un mero punto en el espejo retrovisor.

—Estamos arreglando las cosas —contesto con toda la sinceridad de la que soy capaz—. Es complicado.

Asiente y vuelve a mirar a Cullen.

—Ya veo. Pero no te equivoques: independientemente de vuestros líos, mi prioridad absoluta es la obra.

—Entiendo.

—Cuando Cullen me suplicó que le diera este papel, yo sabía que corría un riesgo por vuestro pasado tórrido. Sin embargo, confiaba en que dejaríais vuestras diferencias al margen por el bien de la obra. Si no es el caso, dímelo ahora y buscaré a otro para el papel.

Me da un vuelco el estómago.

—Espera, ¿cómo? ¿Que Holt suplicó para salir en esta función?

Marco suspira.

—Sí. Después de decidir que te quería a ti, mantuve conversaciones con otro actor. Un desconocido con mucho talento. Pero, de buenas a primeras, Cullen me llamó para venderse para el papel. Yo, por supuesto, sabía que su horda de fans desmadradas prácticamente garantizaría el éxito de taquilla y físicamente resultaba perfecto, pero había oído rumores sobre lo que te hizo y tenía mis dudas en cuanto a si funcionaría. Me llamó tres veces al día, todos los días, durante dos semanas. Me recordó la reacción que tuve al veros en _Romeo y Julieta_ en The Grove. Me resultó un poco irritante. Pero su pasión es lo que finalmente me hizo ceder; el modo en el que hablaba de ti… No pude pasarlo por alto.

—Lo siento, Marco, no tenía ni idea.

—No lo sientas. Hazlo mejor. Si no puedes trabajar con él, dímelo. Todavía estamos a tiempo. Podría conseguir que lo sustituyeran para finales de la semana que viene, si eso es lo que quieres.

Me mira expectante. Es una oferta tentadora. Si Cullen no estuviera en la función, no tendría que enfrentarme a los fantasmas de nuestro pasado. Podríamos reanudar nuestras respectivas vidas y no volver a vernos jamás.

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta ante la perspectiva.

—Sus fans la armarían gorda si lo sustituyéramos —señalo. Marco se encoge de hombros.

—Puede ser. Pero es preferible eso a que los críticos nos destrocen por una actuación de los protagonistas torpe y sombría.

—¿Me dejas que me lo piense? —pregunto, y él coge mi mano.

—Por supuesto. Personalmente, tengo la esperanza de que lo arregles. Es obvio que ambos os sentís abatidos sin el otro, y ser testigo de ello es deprimente. Él especialmente.

Hace un ademán con la cabeza hacia Cullen, que ahora está caminando de un lado a otro alternando la mirada entre sus pies y nosotros.

—Pensaba que la historia era que _él_ te había roto el corazón —comenta Marco en un hilo de voz—. Desde mi posición da la impresión de que es al contrario.

Reprimo la risita nerviosa que bulle en mi garganta.

—Te aseguro que yo fui la víctima, no el verdugo. Lo que pasa es que no sé si…

Enarca las cejas.

—¿Si qué?

Doy un suspiro.

—Si el daño es irreparable. Si podremos recomponernos algún día.

Sonríe y se acerca para besarme en la mejilla.

—Querida Isabella, a veces no es cuestión de intentar arreglar algo que se ha roto; a veces es cuestión de empezar de nuevo y construir algo distinto. Algo mejor. —Echa una ojeada a Cullen, que ha dejado de dar vueltas y nos mira fijamente—. Da la impresión de que los viejos cimientos siguen ahí. Úsalos.

Se marcha y al pasar junto a Cullen le da una palmadita en el hombro.

—Espero verte el lunes, Cullen.

Edward frunce el ceño y me mira.

—¿Lista?

Asiento y nos ponemos en marcha.

Subimos en silencio por las escaleras que conducen al vestíbulo. Sujeta la puerta para que pase y salimos a la calle.

—Marco quiere sustituirme, ¿verdad? —pregunta al tiempo que unos cálidos dedos se posan en la parte baja de mi espalda y me acercan a él cuando cruzamos la calle.

—No quiere, pero, como no arreglemos lo nuestro, lo hará.

Al llegar a la acera de enfrente se detiene.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Me froto los ojos para evitar mirarle.

—No lo sé. Marco me ha dicho que te vendiste para salir en la función.

Yo pensaba que toda esta historia era el destino que nos volvía a unir, pero no es así. A lo mejor esta obra es una mala idea.

Por un momento pierde la compostura y acto seguido adopta una determinación férrea.

—No quiero fastidiarte esta oportunidad, Bella. Si quieres que abandone, abandonaré. Pero, si solo lo haces por evitar tener que lidiar conmigo, la jugada no va a salirte bien porque volví a Nueva York por ti. La función era un mero aliciente.

—Edward…

—Sé que en su momento me porté como un imbécil, pero ¿esto? ¿Volver a estar contigo? Llevo tanto tiempo deseándolo que ni siquiera concibo que no esté funcionando.

—Es que no funciona. Ese es el problema.

—Tiempo al tiempo. Voy a demostrarte que he cambiado. Entonces volverás a enamorarte de mí y tendremos el final feliz que deberíamos haber tenido la primera vez.

Me quedo sin aire en los pulmones.

—¿Ese es tu plan? ¡Por Dios, Edward! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—No hagas eso —dice con un gesto totalmente serio—. No adelantes acontecimientos antes de intentarlo.

—No estoy adelantando acontecimientos. Lo que digo es que tus esperanzas son _imposibles._ ¿A qué vienen esas expectativas tan poco realistas sobre lo nuestro después de tanto tiempo?

Suspira y, al volver a hablar, su tono es más suave pero firme.

—Tú ten pocas expectativas si eso es lo que necesitas para protegerte, pero no me digas que limite las mías. Eso no va a pasar. Si son demasiado ambiciosas, quien únicamente va a salir mal parado soy yo.

—Edward, no…

Me coge de la mano y desliza el pulgar por mi piel. Un gesto de lo más dulce y sencillo, pero lo siento en todo mi ser.

—Mira, Bella, lo he pillado —dice—. Entiendo cómo te sientes porque antes yo también me sentía así. Resulta más fácil no esperar nada porque así nadie te puede arrebatar nada. Pero las cosas no funcionan así. Yo intenté convencerme a mí mismo de que no quería nada de ti y acabé perdiéndolo todo.

Me mira a los ojos y creo que Marco tiene razón: por mucho que me rompiera el corazón, él también salió mal parado.

—A estas alturas ya no quiero nada de nada. Si me echas de la obra, lo entenderé, pero no voy a permitir que me cierres las puertas de tu vida sin luchar. ¿Está claro?

Ahora me explico por qué Marco claudicó. Su pasión es muy persuasiva.

¿Que quiere luchar por nosotros? No está mal, para variar.

 _Seis años antes_

 _Westchester, estado de Nueva York Diario de Isabella Swan_

 _Querido diario:_

 _Hoy es la mañana después del día «cero»: un día que perdurará en mi recuerdo para siempre con un agradable cosquilleo entre las piernas._

 _Ni siquiera puedo expresar con palabras las sensaciones que Cullen despertó en mí._

 _No es normal que un hombre sea tan sexy que desquicie. A lo mejor ha hecho un pacto con el diablo. ¿Ves? Eso lo entendería._

 _Ha vendido su alma a Lucifer a cambio de poderes sexuales sobre vírgenes frustradas. Eso explicaría muchas cosas._

 _Por lo visto Bree siente lo mismo. Estaba bastante cabreada con él._

 _Tengo que indagar sobre su historia. O tal vez sea más conveniente hacer lo típico: esconder la cabeza como los avestruces para lidiar con tíos nocivos, intensos y amargados. Lo que no conozco no puede hacerme daño, ¿no?_

 _¿No?_

Conforme me aproximo al teatro veo a Cullen ahí, esperando. Me muero de vergüenza cuando caigo en la cuenta de lo excitada que me pongo al verle.

 _Jo, Bella. Hazte valer. No permitas que ejerza sus poderes maléficos sobre ti._

 _Ay, Dios. Demasiado tarde. Mírale._

Vaqueros oscuros. Camiseta de escote de pico negra remetida de cualquier manera por la cintura. Hebilla de cinturón vintage que me dan ganas de desabrochar con los dientes.

Levanta la mirada a medida que me acerco. Tiene dos vasos de cartón en las manos. Doy por sentado que uno es para mí, aunque seguramente hoy no me ofrecerá un _capullochino._ No después de su experto sobeteo.

Quizá en Starbucks preparen _orgasmolattes._

Mientras me observa, se pone más erguido. Su pecho sube y baja con un profundo suspiro.

Oh, sí. Desde luego que quiere provocarme un orgasmo. Quiere matarme a orgasmos.

Quizá esta vez utilice sus dedos.

Por favor, Señor, que use sus excitantes dedos.

Le sonrío. Traga saliva, pero no me devuelve la sonrisa. Suenan timbres de alarma en mi cabeza.

—Hola —digo, haciéndome la despreocupada.

—Hola. —Pues la despreocupación no se le da mejor que a mí.

Está nervioso; suda un poco. Me tiende un vaso y lo cojo. Sospecho que es un _capullochino_ después de todo.

Pone su vaso sobre el banco que hay junto a él y se endereza. Frunce el ceño y dice:

—Oye, Swan, lo de ayer…

Caray, Cullen, no lo digas.

—La verdad es que no tenía que haber hecho eso…, ya sabes…, eso. A ti.

Mira a cualquier punto menos a mí.

—Fue una gilipollez como la copa de un pino y estuvo mal… y… te utilicé.

—No —niego con rotundidad—. No lo hiciste. Yo deseaba que tú…

—Swan —ataja—, te follé como un puto perro. Delante de nuestra profesora de interpretación. ¿Qué coño me pasa?

—Cullen…

—Bree tiene razón. Necesito un examen psiquiátrico. Siempre que nos vemos pierdo la cabeza. Es una puta locura, por no decir que es un error monumental.

—Pero no podemos simplemente…

—No, no podemos de ninguna de las maneras.

—¡Deja de interrumpirme! Intento…

—¡Sé lo que intentas hacer, pero esto no admite discusión! ¡Lo que estamos haciendo se zanja ahora, antes de que alguno salga perjudicado!

Me dan ganas de replicar con una pulla ingeniosa, pero no se me ocurre nada. En vez de eso, sopeso la posibilidad de golpearle.

Su expresión se suaviza al dar un paso hacia mí.

—Oye, por el camino que vamos esto no va a acabar bien para ninguno de los dos. Te lo aseguro. Intuyo que quieres cosas de mí que no puedo darte. ¿Y si te enamoras? Bueno, esa sería una de las mayores estupideces de tu vida. Hay un montón de chicas que darán fe de ello.

Un fogonazo de rabia me sube por la espalda.

—Por Dios, ¿no anda tu ego un poco subido? A lo mejor no quiero nada de ti.

—Entonces dime que me equivoco —dice, y extiende las manos—. Dime que tu gesto al verme hace un momento no era de excitación con un toque de «Por favor, fóllame ya». Dime que no piensas en mí. Que no sueñas conmigo.

No digo nada porque no puedo negarlo. Pero no entiendo qué mal hay en tener esos sentimientos. Por la manera en que habla, parece ser que estrechar distancias entre nosotros es un crimen.

—Tú también me deseas —replico.

—No lo niego —dice, acercándose más—. Y ahí radica parte del problema. Ya me distraes lo bastante. Si empezamos a sucumbir a la tentación, entonces… Hostia, Swan, apaga y vámonos. Olvídate de concentrarnos en nuestras actuaciones. ¿Tu virginidad? Fuera. ¿Mi cordura? Fuera. Nuestro tiempo aquí se convertiría en una vorágine de polvos y hormonas, y no quiero implicarme en eso con nadie, y mucho menos contigo.

—¿Qué coño significa eso?

Se acerca tanto que huelo su colonia.

—Significa que no te conformarás con follar. Querrás emociones y manos agarradas y tonterías románticas. Y te mereces todas esas cosas, pero a mí no me van. Ya no.

—¿Por qué no?

Baja la vista y no contesta.

—Dios, Cullen, alguna chica te dio un buen palo, ¿verdad? ¿Fue esa chica de ayer?

Se queda callado, pero me lanza una mirada de advertencia para que no insista.

—¿Qué te hizo?

—Nada. Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros fue culpa mía, y no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Seguro que te advirtió que te apartaras de mí. Hazle caso.

Me da la impresión de que está rompiendo conmigo, a pesar de que nunca hemos estado juntos de verdad.

De repente me encuentro muy cansada. Tengo la sensación de que siempre estoy luchando por estar con él, mientras él lucha por apartarme de su camino.

—Estupendo —digo—. Tienes razón. No debería sentir nada por ti. Está claro que no te lo mereces.

No soporto su gesto dolido al repetir:

—Está claro.

Como estoy demasiado agotada para discutir, echo a andar hacia la puerta del teatro. Justo antes de abrirla, me vuelvo hacia él.

—Cullen, no hay muchas personas en el mundo que tengan la química que, por la razón que sea, tenemos nosotros y decir que no deberíamos sentirla no va a hacer que desaparezca. Igual algún día llegas a la misma conclusión, pero para entonces será demasiado tarde.

Le doy la espalda y cierro la puerta al entrar.

—Vale, Swan, empecemos por «¿Qué es esto?».

Vamos a ensayar la escena de la muerte. Cullen yace delante de mí, inerte. Romeo se ha envenenado.

Idiota.

Como Julieta, estoy consternada al ver al amor de mi vida muerto en el suelo. Asesinado por su propia mano porque no podía seguir adelante sin mí. Él no sabía que yo simplemente estaba dormida. Cualquiera habría comprobado el pulso, ¿no?

 _Trato de levantar su cuerpo para abrazarle, pero pesa demasiado y me resigno a tumbarme sobre su pecho. Demasiado conmocionada para llorar, demasiado emocionada para no hacerlo. Paso mis manos por su cuerpo como si la fuerza de mi necesidad pudiera devolverle la vida. Salvarle de sí mismo._

 _Pero no hay salvaciones que valgan. Su precipitada decisión nos ha matado a los dos, porque sin él estoy muerta por dentro, a pesar de seguir teniendo ilusión por la vida._

 _Una vez asumida la muerte en mi corazón, lo único que necesito encontrar es el medio._

 _Recorro sus brazos con mis manos y descubro un pequeño frasco en su puño._

 _—¿Qué es esto? —me pregunto con la voz ronca de emoción—. ¿Una copa comprimida en la mano de mi fiel consorte?_

 _Me la llevo a la nariz, huelo y a continuación me quejo angustiada. —El veneno, lo veo, ha causado su fin prematuro._

 _Miro en el interior por si quedase la pizca que necesito, pero está vacío. Furiosa, lo lanzo._

 _Agarro a Romeo de la cabeza y le reprendo en su preciosa cara inerte mientras las lágrimas se me derraman._

 _—¡Oh, avaro! ¡Tomárselo todo, sin dejar una gota amiga para ayudarme a ir tras él!_

 _Tiene los labios entreabiertos; me agacho y cierro mis ojos anegados en lágrimas cuando nuestras frentes se tocan._

 _—Besaré tus labios; acaso exista aún en ellos un resto de veneno que me haga morir… sirviéndome de un cordial._

 _Presiono con dulzura mis labios sobre los suyos. Aún tan suaves… ¿Cómo puede estar muerto y sin embargo aparentar tanta vitalidad?_

 _Se los chupo dulcemente, desesperada por encontrar cualquier traza de veneno._

Holt se tensa debajo de mí.

—Vuestros labios están calientes —suspiro contra su boca. Se tensa aún más.

Paso mi lengua por su labio inferior; él gruñe al tiempo que su cuerpo da una sacudida.

—¡Parad ahí! —exclama Tanya.

Cullen se incorpora y me mira fijamente.

—Caramba, Julieta —comenta Tanya—. Al parecer tus labios tienen propiedades curativas milagrosas. Ojalá Shakespeare hubiera relatado la dramática recuperación de Romeo de la manera que Cullen acaba de improvisar, pues habría muchísima menos tragedia al final de esta obra y la gente podría irse a casa silbando una alegre melodía.

—Me ha lamido los labios —protesta Cullen.

—Eso es precisamente lo que Julieta haría —replico—. Está intentando ingerir el veneno. Tienes suerte de que no te haya metido la lengua en la boca para hacerla girar como una escobilla de váter.

—Ah, porque eso es lo que haría Julieta, ¿no? Tú no.

—Sí.

—Mentira.

—¡Por lo que más queráis, haced el favor de poneros a follar ya! — exclama Riley desde el auditorio.

El resto del reparto rompe a carcajadas; Cullen y yo intercambiamos miradas avergonzadas.

Ojalá fuera tan sencillo, Riley.

Tanya ordena al reparto que mantenga el orden.

—Cullen, lo que Swan ha hecho me parece perfectamente aceptable. Quizá solo sea necesario que modifiques tu reacción. Estás muerto. Lo de menos es si te lame la boca entera empezando por las amígdalas. Tú no te muevas. ¿Entendido?

Cullen menea la cabeza y se ríe con amargura; a continuación se vuelve hacia mí y me clava la mirada.

Mi sonrisa no podría ser más cursi si la hubiera comprado en Don Sonrisas en Villa Feliz.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, Swan —dice ella mirándome—, cuando empuñes la daga para apuñalarte, quiero que te sientes a horcajadas sobre él.

—Me cago en la leche —masculla Cullen. Tanya lo mira.

—Cullen, cuando Swan se desplome encima de ti, no quiero que dé la impresión de que os han acribillado a tiros en una reyerta entre bandas. Es necesario que muráis como habéis vivido: como amantes.

Estoy procesando todo lo que dice, pero mi cerebro tiene fijación con dos palabras: a horcajadas.

Piernas despatarradas. Mis partes aplastadas contra las suyas. Jolines.

Cullen se frota la cara y refunfuña.

Tanya nos sonríe. Creo que disfruta con nuestra mutua incomodidad.

—Volvamos al beso a ver si podemos llegar al final, ¿vale? El resto del reparto que interviene al final de esta escena, ¿hacéis el favor de colocaros en vuestro sitio a un lado del escenario?

Se produce cierto bullicio a medida que la gente ocupa sus puestos. Cullen me mira con cara de pocos amigos.

Le dedico mi sonrisa más inocente.

Me observa con una intensidad que me asustaría de no estar disfrutando tanto con su impotencia.

—Tiéndete, amante —musito con sensualidad—. Tengo que despatarrarme.

Maldice por lo bajini y se tiende.

A fe mía que el caballero objeta en demasía.

—Vale, allá vamos. Gracias, Swan.

Empiezo de nuevo la escena. Cuando llego al beso hago que sea lo más erótico posible adrede. Noto que Cullen respira pesadamente y deja escapar un leve sonido.

 _Eh, eh, eh. Hazte el muerto, por favor, cadáver caliente._

Exhala y se queda inmóvil.

 _Así me gusta._

Se oyen voces entre bastidores y miro en esa dirección. A Julieta se le acaba el tiempo.

 _—¿Ruido? Sí —digo con el pánico patente en mi voz al mirar a mi alrededor con desesperación—. Apresurémonos, pues._

Localizo la daga, apoyo la rodilla sobre la cintura de Holt y me siento en su entrepierna mientras empuño la vaina que lleva sujeta a la cadera.

 _—Oh, dichosa daga —digo al sacarla de la funda y llevármela hacia el pecho—. Esta es tu vaina._

Me clavo la cuchilla plegable en medio del pecho y grito con el rostro crispado de dolor. Al público le dará la impresión de que me he asestado una puñalada mortal.

—Enmohece… en ella… —doy un quejido y dejo caer la daga al suelo al tiempo que me aprieto el pecho. Me agarro a la camisa de Cullen y beso con ternura a mi Romeo una vez más antes de suspirar—: Y… déjame… morir.

Me desplomo encima de Cullen. Mi cara le aplasta el cuello; tengo una mano en su pecho, la otra en su pelo. Si alguien nos hiciera una foto, pareceríamos una pareja joven durmiendo en un íntimo abrazo.

Otros personajes entran precipitadamente en el escenario y continúan la escena llorando nuestra muerte y analizando la serie de acontecimientos que la desencadenaron. Noto a Cullen tenso debajo de mí, intentando controlar su respiración. Tengo su entrepierna oprimida con fuerza contra mí, y siento cómo se va endureciendo paulatinamente. Trato de no inmutarme. Mi vagina va por otros derroteros. Intento explicarle que está muerta y que por lo tanto ya no necesita la impresionante erección de Romeo, pero le resulta difícil dar crédito.

Ralentizo mi respiración y escucho la escena que se está desarrollando a mi alrededor. El lenguaje arcaico y su cadencia tienen un efecto sedante. Enseguida me concentro en los latidos del corazón de Cullen bajo mi oído.

Son hipnóticos, muy fuertes y constantes. A medida que mis músculos se relajan y mi ritmo cardíaco se ralentiza, mi cuerpo se hunde en el suyo; por un momento pienso que debo de resultar muy pesada hasta que su olor y su calidez me adormecen hasta el aturdimiento.

Antes de ser consciente de lo que está ocurriendo, noto que una mano me zarandea el hombro. Al abrir los ojos me encuentro a Riley de pie junto a nosotros y a otros miembros del reparto detrás.

—Vaya. Me alegro de veros tan excitados por nuestra actuación, chicos —comenta con una sonrisita—. A lo mejor la próxima vez podríais procurar no roncar.

Me siento rápidamente y bajo la vista hacia Cullen. Tiene cara de sueño y está confuso. Aguza la mirada cuando se da cuenta de que estoy encima de él. Capto la indirecta y me bajo, pero tengo los músculos flojos y endebles.

Jo, ¿quién iba a decir que sentarse a horcajadas corta tanto la circulación?

Riley me coge de la cintura y me ayuda a enderezarme. Soy el hazmerreír cuando las piernas me vuelven a flaquear y me doy de bruces contra él.

—¡So! Quieta ahí, Bella. Llevas muerta un buen rato. Será mejor que te lo tomes con calma.

Me estabilizo mientras Cullen se levanta. Se fija en que Riley me está sujetando y enseguida aparta la vista.

—Cullen, Swan —dice Tanya mientras sube los peldaños del escenario —, ¿doy por sentado que vuestras últimas posturas eran cómodas?

Me aparto de Riley y me atuso el pelo para intentar distraerme de mi creciente rubor.

—Más o menos.

La gente se ríe por lo bajini. Me muero de vergüenza. He besado a Cullen delante de toda esta gente. Joder, he fingido tener relaciones con él. ¿Pero lo que acabo de hacer? ¿Acurrucarme con él? ¿Fundirme en él y quedarme dormida? Eso es más íntimo que cualquier otra cosa que haya hecho.

Nos sentamos en el escenario mientras Tanya comenta nuestra actuación; en general está satisfecha con nuestros progresos. Riley está sentado al lado de Cullen, cuchicheando y riéndose por lo bajini. Cullen empuña a Riley de la pechera y le dice algo entre dientes cara a cara. Riley empalidece y se calla inmediatamente. Cuando Cullen lo suelta, Riley se aparta refunfuñando. Cullen se atusa el pelo y echa una ojeada hacia mí. Parece furioso.

Tanya pone fin al ensayo y el ambiente se llena de conversaciones mientras todo el mundo recoge el escenario y el atrezo. Leah y Zafrina me invitan a cenar con ellas, pero no estoy de humor. Les agradezco el ofrecimiento y me despido de ellas con un abrazo. Cojo la daga y se la llevo a Cullen mientras el resto del teatro se va vaciando despacio. Cuando la coge, parece que sigue enfadado.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto mientras desabrocha la funda de su cinturón.

—Genial.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Biers? —pregunto.

—Es un gilipollas. —Mete la daga en la funda.

—¿Por qué?

—No paraba de preguntarme si estaba follando contigo.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—No he contestado.

—¿Y?

—Y él ha dado por hecho que no.

—Lo cual es cierto.

—Sí, pero después le ha parecido buena idea decirme lo mucho que le gustaría follarte.

—¿Y qué le has dicho al respecto? —pregunto, y doy un paso al frente. Su mirada me recorre el cuerpo de arriba abajo antes de contestar:

—Que como se le ocurra acercarse a ti le corto los huevos y se los doy de comer a mi rottweiler.

—¿Tienes un rottweiler?

—No, pero él no lo sabe.

Toco la hebilla de su cinturón. Es un rectángulo con una especie de crucifijo. Qué curioso que lleve el símbolo de Dios estando confabulado con el diablo.

—A ver si me aclaro —digo al tiempo que paso los dedos por el metal frío—: ¿No quieres estar conmigo, pero tampoco quieres que otros tíos lo estén?

—Él no es un tío cualquiera. Es Biers. Si te acostaras con él, tu coeficiente intelectual automáticamente caería cuarenta puntos.

—¿Te has parado a analizar por qué eres tan celoso?

—No soy celoso. No quiero que ese pedazo de ceporro te toque y punto.

Es de puro sentido común.

—¿Qué me dices de Mike? ¿Me das permiso para acostarme con él?

Se le crispa el gesto.

—¿Tú quieres acostarte con él?

Aprieto los dedos y reprimo las ganas de arrancarle la camiseta.

—En ese caso, ¿te importaría?

Parece fuera de sí.

—Joder, no. Demasiado blandengue.

—¿Y Paul?

—Demasiado colgado.

—¿Ben?

—Creo que es gay.

—¿Y si no lo es?

—Demasiado ambiguo.

—Y dices que no eres celoso…

—Pues no.

—Entonces dime un nombre —exijo—. Dime con quién me permites que me acueste.

Levanta las manos con un ademán.

—¿Por qué coño te obsesiona tanto el sexo?

—¡Porque nunca lo he practicado! ¡Y, si por ti fuera, jamás lo haría!

Traga saliva y agacha la cabeza.

—¿Qué diablos quieres de mí, Taylor? ¿Eh? ¿Quieres que te folle? ¿O simplemente buscas una polla al azar para perder la virginidad? Si eso es lo único que quieres, te compraré un puto vibrador.

—Eso no es lo único que quiero, y lo sabes.

—Entonces volvemos a lo mismo, al motivo por el que necesitamos mantenernos alejados el uno del otro. Tú quieres lo que yo soy incapaz de darte. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo?

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo puedes sentir _esto_ —digo al pegarme a él y poner mis manos sobre su pecho— y fingir que no pasa nada como si tal cosa.

Ni siquiera pestañea cuando recorro sus pectorales con mis manos.

—¿No te has dado cuenta? Fingir se me da fenomenal.

Meneo la cabeza y suspiro.

—Pues ya está. Tú decides que no podemos estar juntos, y es lo que hay.

—Pues sí.

—¿Y te crees capaz de acatar tus propias reglas?

—¿Te refieres a si soy capaz de guardar las distancias?

Agacha la cabeza, sus labios justo por encima de los míos, tan próximos que puedo saborear su aliento, pura calidez y dulzura.

—Sí —susurro, sin otro deseo más que el de ponerme de puntillas y besarle.

Su exhalación es suave y mesurada.

—Swan, creo que subestimas mi capacidad de autocontrol. Aparte del lapsus que tuve durante la escena de sexo, contigo he mostrado el comedimiento del puto Dalai Lama. ¿Nuestro primer beso? Tú empezaste. ¿Hoy en la escena de la muerte? Todo cosa tuya. ¿Lo de ahora mismo? Tú.

—De modo que tu teoría es —replico— que, si no fuera porque yo me abalanzo sobre ti, nunca se te habría ocurrido tocarme.

—Exacto.

—Chorradas.

—Haz el favor de fijarte en que me estás toqueteando todo el cuerpo con las manos, mientras que las mías las tengo en sendos lados.

Bajo la vista mientras le acaricio distraídamente los abdominales. Inmediatamente doy un paso atrás.

 _Dios, tiene razón._

Soy yo.

Todo lo he empezado yo.

—Vale, estupendo —digo, y reculo un poco más—. No te tocaré fuera de la función, a menos que me lo pidas.

—¿Crees que vas a ser capaz de controlarte? —pregunta. Juro que le ha puesto alguna especie de salsa picante sexual a su voz para provocar mis ganas de lamerle—. ¿Le damos más emoción?

—¿Cómo? ¿Con una apuesta o algo así?

—¿Por qué no?

Lo medito durante unos segundos.

—Vale. El primero que toque al otro de manera íntima pierde y tiene que conseguir que el ganador tenga un orgasmo.

Se echa a reír y se atusa el pelo, pero me doy cuenta de que pasa revista a mi cuerpo con su mirada.

—Eso más bien anula el objetivo de la apuesta.

—No desde mi punto de vista. Los dos saldríamos ganando. Agarra su mochila y se la cuelga al hombro.

—Vete a casa, Swan. Tómate un trago. Deja de pensar en mí.

—La apuesta es no tocar. Puedo imaginarte en cientos de posturas sexuales diferentes si me apetece, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedírmelo.

Deja caer la cabeza y suspira; sé que he ganado el round.

—Nos vemos la semana que viene.

—Sí, nos veremos.

A continuación se marcha.

* * *

 **Como estoy viendo que la historia gusta cada vez a más gente, aquí tenéis dos nuevos capítulos para disfrutar. Un poco de toqueteo, alguna declaración de intenciones... Nunca imaginé que en los teatros hubiera tanta animación entre bastidores c;**

 _ **EternalReader15: Es lo malo de las historias amor-odio, que al principio parecen todas iguales y si no te engancha de primeras la acabas dejando de lado. Edward se mantiene en su linea, aunque diré en su favor que en el "presente" ha tenido tiempo para entender en que se equivocaba, y a partir de ahora empezaremos a ver como ha madurado. Y solo necesitó 6 años para ello... A pesar de todo Bella no lo va a perdonar en el día uno, ella también ha tenido una transformación que la ha hecho más fuerte, racional y reacia a acercarse demasiado a él. Ahora que empieza a ponerse interesante intentaré traer más de un cap de cada vez para manteneros contentas :D**_

 _ **Estefania: Una de las cosas buenas de Bella es que todas hemos estado en situaciones parecidas jugando con fuego. Al final del día es una chica normal más.**_

 _ **Josa: Intentaré subir de dos en dos, aunque no quiero poner un día fijo para actualización por si luego no puedo cumplirlo por otros compromisos. De cualquier manera por ahora intento que sea a principios de semana. Son 21 capítulos así que prácticamente estamos a la mitad, aunque luego queda otro libro que aunque no estoy segura debe tener más o menos la misma cantidad.**_

 **Gracias a la gente que me deja reviews, me hace muchísima ilusión saber que la historia os gusta tanto como a mí ^^ Escribiré pronto, i promise.**

 **Besos!**


End file.
